Akan Kulakukan
by Hasegawa Aoi
Summary: Pembalasan dendam membuat Genma merubah haluan menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran. Meninggalkan desa, teman, dan satu-satunya orang berharga yang ia punya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, sebuah janji telah membawa Genma kembali. Kembali ke seseorang yang ia sayangi .. Gak pandai bikin summary, gomen.
1. Pembunuh bayaran

**-Akan Kulakukan-**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M (?)**

 **Pair : GenmaKaka / KakaGenma (Sesuai alur)**

 **Warning : Sho-ai, Gore tingkat rendah di awal, Semi Canon, Typo(s), dsb.**

Chapter 1

-Pembunuh bayaran-

.

.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Aku tahu kau disana .. Jika kau menyerahkan dirimu sendiri, mungkin aku akan berbaik hati untuk membunuhmu dengan cara yang lebih― wajar."

Seorang pria berambut coklat terkekeh. Calon korbannya saat ini hanya bisa berlari dan bersembunyi rupanya. Ia bosan, sungguh. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia langsung memutilasi pria tua itu dengan kunai, tapi tidak, itu bukan gayanya dalam menghabisi target.

Bersandar pada dinding beton dalam sebuah lorong gelap, ia menyilangkan tangannnya di depan dada. Bosan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafas di lorong yang di penuhi barang-barang bekas bangunan tak terpakai itu. Tempatnya melangkah cukup luas, hanya saja rongsokan-rongsokan tak berguna tadi sedikit menghalangi pijakannya. Tapi bagus juga, sasarannya ternyata malah menyudutkan dirinya sendiri disini. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa di lakukan pak tua itu adalah bersembunyi.

"Oh .. Jadi kau ingin mati dengan membiru dan bagian tubuhmu terpisah jauh, ne ? Sasaki Daichi ?" Ia menyeringai.

Hening.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sudah sangat bosan disini. Bagaimana jika kita akhiri sekarang ? Aku hitung sampai tiga, jika kau tidak keluar juga―

―akan ku lakukan apa yang ku bilang tadi."

Tetap hening.

"Satu"

"..."

"Dua"

"..."

"Ti―"

"T-tunggu! Tunggu dulu!"

Akhirnya sang incaran muncul. Seorang pria berusia lebih dari setengah abad keluar dari balik tumpukan meja kayu yang kelewat usang. Terletak tak jauh dari pemuda yang mengincarnya, kakek itu bergidik. Ia melihat wajah pemuda itu. Ya .. wajah malaikat yang akan mencabut nyawanya. Tatapan yang begitu menusuk dan seyum yang― astaga ... benar-benar mengerikan. Daichi sadar, kematiannya sudah dekat.

Seringai setan terukir di wajah si pemuda seraya mendekati korbannya. Melihat mangsanya yang semakin ketakutan, ia berhenti, menyisakan jarak sekitar lima langkah. Membuat atmosfir menegangkan semakin mencekam.

"K-kumohon .. Kau ingin uang 'kan ? Ambillah, kau boleh ambil seluruh hartaku. Tapi kumohon jangan bunuh aku." Tubuhnya bergetar. Orang yang dipanggil 'Daichi' memelas sebisa mungkin. Jujur, baru kali ini ia meminta belas kasihan kepada seseorang. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, karena ia merupakan salah satu orang terpandang di desanya dan itu membuatnya lupa diri. Ia menjadi angkuh, memanfaatkan kekuasaan dan kekayaannya untuk mendapatkan segala yang ia mau.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia bahkan merengek, hampir menangis. Berlutut di hadapan sang 'shinigami' sambil menangkup kedua tangan di depan wajah, tidak membuahkan harapan apapun untuknya.

Sang calon pembunuh tak bereaksi. Rambut coklatnya tertiup angin pelan yang entah datang dari mana. Membuat parasnya yang tampan semakin terlihat sempurna. Namun ia tetap diam, dengan wajah datar mempertahankan sorot matanya yang menatap tajam si target.

Beberapa saat dengan keheningan, sampai akhirnya orang itu menyeringai ―lagi―.

Oh tidak, firasatku buruk, pikir Daichi.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu, pak tua. Melihatmu saja aku tidak sudi. Memakan uang hasil jerih payah rakyatmu, lalu bertingkah seakan kau ini pemimpin yang baik, cih." ia mendengus, bibir tipisnya kembali menarik seringai.

Dengan cepat tiga senbon beracun mendarat di dahi, leher, dan jantung si pria tua.

Tepat sasaran.

Seperti biasanya, racun itu bereaksi dengan cepat. Wajah sang korban seketika membiru, merambat perlahan ke seluruh tubuh. Rasanya sakit, sesak.

Mulutnya yang kering menganga lebar untuk menghirup udara. Tapi sia-sia saja, saluran pernapasannya sudah rusak sekarang. Jemari kurusnya mencakar kuat permukaan lantai. Ia meronta, matanya membelalak, namun tak sepatah kata pun sanggup ia lontarkan. Rasanya seperti ada yang mencekiknya.

Efek racun itu luar biasa. Rasa nyeri membakar di semua sendi, belum lagi sesak parah di paru-paru. Oh, jangan lupakan sensasi menyengat di setiap inci tubuh kurus itu. Seakan seluruh jaringan otot dan pembuluh darahmu di tarik hingga putus.

Dia tak tahan lagi. Mati terlihat lebih menyenangkan dari pada tersiksa begini.

Pemilik senbon itu mendekat, lalu berjongkok di hadapan korbannya. Yah .. tidak buruk juga. Tapi itu belum cukup. Di ambilnya sebilah kunai, lalu ia tancapkan tepat di jantung target.

Malam itu bersama hembusan sang angin, Sasaki Daichi tewas.

Tangan lemah yang sebelumnya mencakar-cakar lantai itu sekarang sudah terkulai kaku. Namun matanya tetap membelalak. Menyedihkan.

Ia tarik kunai yang menancap di jantung jasad pria tua itu dengan kasar, di iringi darah yang ikut menyiprat. Beberapa lainnya menyembul keluar dan meresap ke pakaian. Tidak berhenti disitu, ia gunakan kunai yang sama untuk memotong kedua pergelangan tangan korbannya.

Mengingat perkataannya tadi, seharusnya potongan tangan si tua itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Tapi tidak, ia biarkan saja kedua pergelangan tangan yang sudah terpisah tadi tetap dekat dengan tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tidak berniat menghilangkan jejak barang sedikit pun.

Cukup. Ia berdiri dengan tenang, lalu menghilang bersama kepulan asap.

.

.

.

Konohagakure no Satou. Salah satu dari lima negara besar yang ikut mengambil bagian dalam mewujudkan perdamaian dunia. Damai ? ya, tentu saja. Perang dunia shinobi ke empat telah berakhir. Kini seluruh penduduk dapat hidup tenang tanpa adanya rasa takut seperti dulu. Sebelumnya, meski perang dunia shinobi ke-3 telah berakhir, tetap saja tiap-tiap negara masih saling bermusuhan. Ancaman perang, pencurian jutsu kekei genkai, atau penculikkan warga desa maupun shinobi yang dimanfaatkan lawan untuk memperluas wilayah kekusaan, atau sekedar untuk mendapatkan informasi, mengintai setiap saat.

Dan sekarang semua itu sirna. Tak ada lagi permusuhan. Tak ada lagi dendam. Yang ada hanyalah canda tawa para penerus generasi desa, bermain riang setiap hari tanpa khawatir nyawanya akan terenggut paksa. Para warga desa dapat tersenyum senang. Shinobi-shinobi tingkat jounin, chuunin, maupun genin juga ikut bahagia.

Dan hokage kelima, Senju Tsunade, tidak perlu pusing-pusing lagi mengkhawatirkan para bawahannya saat ia kirim keluar desa untuk menjalani misi. Karena semuanya sudah aman sekarang.

Saat ini Konoha masih di pimpin oleh hokage kelima, Senju Tsunade. Seharusnya kunoichi sannin legendaris itu sudah pensiun, mengingat calon hokage berikutnya sudah di tentukan dan di setujui oleh semua petinggi desa. Akan tetapi, Daimyo, sang pemimpin tertinggi pemegang kekuasan berkata bahwa Tsunade masih harus menjabat setidaknya satu atau dua tahun lagi. Ia mesti membenahi segala sesuatunya setelah perang berakhir. Menggarap tumpukan berkas yang ―ia rasa ―semakin hari semakin berlipat ganda, bahkan tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Pengurusan kerja sama antar negara ternyata juga tidak sesederhana yang ia kira.

Lagi, ia harus mempersiapkan Hatake Kakashi, calon hogake berikutnya, agar dapat memimpin desa dengan baik. Yang sebenarnya sangat tidak perlu dilakukan, karena setiap orang tahu bagaimana kemampuan seorang Kakashi.

Kini Tsunade tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan file di mejanya, di temani tangan kanannya yang setia, Shizune. Jam makan siang hampir tiba, tapi baik Tsunade maupun Shizune sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkan ruang kerjanya barang semenit. Kertas-kertas itu sudah cukup membuat mereka kenyang, mual bahkan. Hokage bersurai pirang itu memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya berdenyut, ia benar-benar muak dengan kertas-kertas itu. Kami-sama .. kapan lembaran-lembaran menyebalkan ini akan menipis ?

Shizune yang melihat penderitaan Tsunade hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat burung pengantar pesan terbang mendekati jendela hokage. Segera ia hampiri jendela besar itu dan membukanya dengan sigap, namun hati-hati. Tak ingin membuat burung tadi terbang ketakutan atau malah terjepit sisi jendela. Gadis itu mengambil gulungan surat yang tersimpan rapi dalam kotak, yang diikat pada kaki kiri burung tersebut. Melihat sekilas, ia menyerahkan surat penting itu pada Tsunade.

"Dari Iwagakure. Kelihatannya penting. Walau tidak terdapat banyak segel rumit untuk membukanya." Shizune tersenyum mencoba cairkan suasana suram di sana.

Tsunade mengangguk, kemudian membuat segel untuk membuka surat itu. Namun setelah ia membacanya―

BRAKKKK

―suasana suram berganti horor.

"CEPAT PANGGIL KAKASHI DAN RAIDOU! SEKARANG!"

Shizune kaget bukan main. Meski masih kebingungan, tapi ia mengangguk juga. Takut-takut nanti malah dirinya yang kena semprot, atau setidaknya terkena serangan jantung akibat kaget luar biasa yang kedua kali.

Selang beberapa menit, Kakashi dan Raidou tiba di antar Shizune yang langsung memposisikan dirinya disamping Hokage.

Kakashi memperhatikan Tsunade yang sedang menutup mata sambil memijat pelipisnya. Sepertinya aura disini sedang tidak bagus. Jelas terlihat dari ekspresinya kalau Godaime sedang kesal. Entah itu di sebabkan gundukan file di atas mejanya, atau karena hal lain. Dan benar saja, saat hokage kelima membuka mata, suasana dalam ruangan itu beribu-ribu kali lebih menyeramkan. Menampakkan raut kemarahan yang membuat siapapun meneteskan keringat dingin.

Tapi tidak untuk Kakashi. Ia sudah kebal. "Tsunade-sama, anda memanggil kami ?"

"Ya." Ia membuka topik. "Sasaki Daichi. Kalian mengingat orang itu ?"

Kakashi dan Raidou mengangguk.

"Beberapa jam setelah kalian mengantarkan orang itu ke kediamannya, ia di bunuh."

"..."

Kakashi dan Raidou diam. Mereka berdua sudah mengantarkan pejabat tinggi desa Iwa itu dengan selamat. Tapi bagaimana bisa ? Memang banyak penjahat yang mengincar nyawanya saat di perjalanan, tapi mereka dapat dikalahkan. Bandit-bandit itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Kakashi dan Raidou. Bahkan saat mereka singgah untuk mengisi perut di sebuah kedai kecil, tidak ada makanan dan minuman yang ia pesan yang tidak dicicipi oleh dua Jounin itu terlebih dulu. Berlebihan memang, tapi pria tua itu bilang kalau saat ini banyak orang yang mengincar nyawanya. Bukan mustahil akan terdapat racun dalam makanan atau minuman bahkan di sebuah kedai kecil seperti itu.

Sebenarnya beberapa shinobi tingkat genin saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengawal Daichi sampai kerumah. Tapi ia terlalu takut. Tidak, itu bukan takut. Ia hanya khawatir penduduk sekitar menganggapnya sedang 'jatuh' karena hanya sanggup menyewa ninja setingkat genin untuk menjaganya selama perjalanan.

"Di bunuh ? Tapi aku dan kakashi sudah―"

"Baca ini" Tsunade memotong kalimat Raidou dengan menyodorkan selembar kertas.

Kakashi menerima surat itu dan membacanya bersama Raidou.

Keduanya biasa saja saat membaca surat itu sampai beberapa kalimat. Namun di kalimat berikutnya, mereka tersentak. Mungkinkah ? Ah ... tidak. Penulis surat ini pasti salah mendengar informasi 'kan ? Sampai ia salah menulis surat seperti ini.

Iya kan?

Dibacanya surat itu sampai akhir. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan pada Tsunade yang langsung menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Raidou masih diam tak percaya dengan rentetan kalimat dalam kertas itu.

"Jangan berpikir kalau orang yang menulis surat itu salah menerima informasi."

Raidou yang masih terkejut mengangkat kepalanya menghadap sang hokage. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

"Tapi Tsunade-sama, anda tahu betul kalau―"

"Aku mengerti Kakashi. Dan kita semua disini tahu bagaimana Sasaki Daichi itu. Ia termasuk kedalam daftar orang terkaya se-Iwagakure. Perusahaannya berkembang pesat akhir-akhir ini dan mulai melebarkan sayapnya sampai ke seluruh wilayah Iwa. Daerah yang ia pimpin juga lumayan maju, meski pajak yang ditarik terlalu tinggi." Berhenti sejenak, ia memejamkan mata, menghela napas lelah. "Tapi sekarang ia sudah mati. Juga ninja-ninja yang ia sewa untuk menjadi bodyguardnya."

Kakashi dan Raidou sudah tahu tentang itu. Lagi pula, siapa yang berani-beraninya meminta anak dari si taring putih konoha, guru dari pahlawan perang dunia ke empat, dan calon hokage ke enam itu untuk mengawalnya sampai rumah ? Daichi sanggup membayar berapa pun yang diminta untuk memenuhi keinginannya itu. Tapi Tsunade menolaknya. Ia harus menjaga Kakashi tetap aman sampai hari pelantikannya tiba. Namun Kakashi yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba langsung melompat masuk melalui jendela ―kebiasaan buruk, dan Tsunade tidak terkejut lagi karena ia sudah terlalu sering dikagetkan oleh kemunculan Kakashi secara tiba-tiba dari jendela itu―.

Kakashi mengatakan ia akan mengambil misi itu. Alasannya jelas bukan karena bayaran. Ia tidak suka berdiam diri didesa ―walau sebenarnya dia harus mempelajari berbagai hal untuk memimpin desa―. Di ganggu oleh Naruto ce-es setiap harinya demi mengungkap 'rahasia di balik masker menyebalkan' miliknya itu cukup membuatnya risih. Menyenangkan memang, namun naruto dan kawan-kawannya kini bukan anak kecil lagi. Mereka sudah menjadi shinobi hebat yang berperan besar dalam menyelamatkan dunia. Bisa gawat jadinya jika mereka berhasil mengungkap wajah Kakashi lalu menyebar luaskannya hingga ke penjuru desa. Tidak, lebih luas, mungkin dunia.

Dengan berat hati Tsunade mengizinkan Kakashi menjalani misi tersebut, asalkan ia ditemani satu atau dua ninja lainnya. Dan kakashi memilih Raidou. Selain karena dia juga sedang tidak menjalankan misi, sepertinya dia juga tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengungkap wajah Kakashi.

Namun sekarang, Sasaki Daichi sudah tiada. Ia dibunuh. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Melainkan orang yang melakukannya.

"Shiranui Genma. Dia yang telah melakukannya."

Shizune yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak pembicaraan angkat bicara.

"Nona Tsunade, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi .. Siapa itu Genma ? Kenapa desa Iwa sampai memberitahukan masalah ini kepada Konoha ? Apa orang itu ada hubungannya dengan desa kita ?"

"Ya. Genma awalnya adalah shinobi konoha seperti kakashi dan raidou. Ia shinobi yang berbakat dan terampil. Bahkan ia dipercaya oleh Yondaime hokage untuk mewarisi Hiraishin no jutsu, walau harus melakukannya bertiga dengan Raidou dan Iwashi ―karena keterbatasan cakra dan tingkat keberhasilan―.

Waktu kecil, ayahnya terbunuh saat sedang menjalani misi. Ibunya yang saat itu sedang mengandung tidak dapat menerima kenyataan itu. Ia mengalami depresi berlebihan, sampai janin yang ada dalam kandungannya tidak dapat bertahan. Ia keguguran. Ditinggal mati seorang suami, dan kehilangan calon anak keduanya, membuat ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup dengan sebotol racun serangga."

Shizune tersentak. Malang sekali nasib Genma. Ia jadi teringat saat dulu ia di beri kabar kalau kakaknya telah gugur di medan perang. Tapi ini berbeda. Genma kehilangan keluarganya. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua, di tambah calon adik yang juga ikut meninggalkannya.

"Kejadian itu sudah cukup lama. Ia sudah bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan menjadi shinobi yang kuat. Tapi suatu ketika, dua minggu setelah pembantaian klan uchiha, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari Konoha. Sebelumya memang ia baru saja menjalani misi ke desa taki. Kemungkinan besar saat disana ia bertemu orang yang dapat meyakinkannya tentang keberadaan seseorang yang telah menghabisi nyawa ayahnya dulu, karena ia berkata kalau ia hanya ingin berlatih diluar sana dan membalaskan dendam ayahnya. Bukan menjadi pengkhianat yang akan berbalik menyerang Konoha."

"Sou .." Shizune mengangguk paham lalu menyadari sesuatu. " Ehh, bukankah itu berarti―"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Ya, saat itu memang Konoha masih dalam keadaan kacau akibat pembantaian klan uchiha. Sangat berat melepaskan seorang lagi ninja berbakat disaat konoha baru saja kehilangan satu klan ninja berdarah uchiha. Tapi Sandaime yang saat itu menjabat mengerti. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan genma. Jika ia menahan genma untuk tetap tinggal, perasaan anak itu akan semakin kacau. Lebih parah, ia akan menderita. Ia telah gagal dengan Kakashi, juga itachi. Ia tidak ingin lagi ada yang menderita karena keputusnnya sendiri. "

Shizune menunduk. Tatapannya sendu. Ia tidak menyangka banyak shinobi yang menderita. Bukan hanya shinobi, warga desa juga, bahkan hokage harus membuat keputusan yang sulit.

"Kau mengerti, Shizune ?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Ha'i"

"Sekarang kalian berdua. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk misi itu. Besok kalian berangkat, dan pastikan jangan sampai ada yang terbunuh."

Kakashi dan Raidou mengangguk. Lalu pergi keluar dari ruang hokage. "Kami mengerti. Permisi."

"Nona Tsunade .. Misi itu, jangan-jangan.. Kau memberikan misi untuk menangkap Genma ?"

"Aku tahu Shizune. Ini akan berat untuk mereka. Terlebih bagi Kakashi. Karena dari catatan yang ku dapat dari file hokage ke-tiga, Kakashi sangat dekat dengan Genma setelah Rin meninggal. Dan semakin dekat saat senseinya tiada. Sedangkan Raidou, dia mantan rekan satu tim dengan Genma saat genin."

"Begitu ya .." Gadis berambut pendek itu masih termenung.

"Karena alasan itulah aku mengirim mereka. Hanya mereka yang bisa melakukannya."

Shizune merasa kasihan, tapi ia mengerti. Hanya mereka berdua yang dapat melakukan misi ini. "Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa untuk desa Iwa ? Maksudku, Sasaki Daichi itu adalah salah satu orang penting disana, bukankah seharusnya desa Iwa yang mengurus penangkapan dan eksekusi untuk Genma ?"

"Tidak. Meskipun Daichi adalah bagian dari Iwa, tapi Tsuchikage memberikan kesempatan untuk menangkap dan menentukan hukuman yang pantas untuk Genma. Mereka menghormati kita dengan memberikan misi tersebut, juga sebagai bentuk kerja sama antar desa. Keputusan yang bagus. Dengan begini kita memiliki kesempatan untuk menyadarkan Genma kembali."

"Souka. Zaman sudah banyak berubah. Syukurlah." Shizune tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Seorang ninja bersurai perak sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Kakinya ia luruskan sejajar diatas dahan. Biasanya disaat seperti itu ia akan membuka novel icha-icha favoritnya, lalu membacanya sampai sore menjelang. Tapi tidak kali ini. Novel kesayangannya memang sudah terbuka sejak tadi, namun ia tak membacanya. Pikirannya melayang pada teman― sahabat, yang telah lama meninggalkan Konoha. Ia masih ragu akan berita itu. Dan kini perasaannya menjadi campur aduk, antara sedih karena sahabatnya itu telah menjadi seorang penjahat, atau senang karena misi itu akan membawanya kembali pada Genma ? kepalanya sakit dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya.

Apa berita itu benar ? Apa Genma benar-benar menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran ? Tapi kenapa ? Sudah belasan tahun sejak ia pergi, dendamnya pasti sudah terbalaskan. Kenapa ia tak pulang saja ke Konoha dan kembali menjadi seorang shinobi seperti dulu ? Menjadi teman ku lagi, menjadi orang yang selalu menemani hari-hari ku seperti dulu. Tapi .. apa ia masih ingat aku ?

Ia menghela nafas. Memorinya memutar ulang kejadian saat dulu ia dan Genma masih bersama.

Kakashi akan pulang ke rumah Genma setelah menjalani misi, dan baru kembali kerumahnya sendiri jika Genma sudah memakinya habis-habisan. Bocah senbon itu mengatakan bahwa setidaknya Kakashi harus memeriksa keadaan rumahnya. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang mencuri barang-barang di kediaman hatake itu ? Atau ratusan laba-laba sedang membuat istana dengan jaring-jaring mereka yang menjijikan ?

Namun kakashi hanya tersenyum maklum dan berkata "Kau tenang saja, rumahku sudah ku pasang kekai dan beberapa jebakan. Untuk masalah laba-laba yang kau bilang tadi, akan ku suruh pakkun untuk mengurusnya."

Dan itu sukses membuat Genma mengelus dada. Kakashi menang.

Pemuda itu tersenyum geli mengingatnya, emosi Genma memang sangat mudah dipancing. Ah, ia jadi teringat satu kejadian lagi ...

 **Flashback On**

" _Cih, cepatlah kakashi! Apa aku harus benar-benar menyeretmu kerumah sakit heh?!"_

 _Kakashi yang sedang merebahkan diri di kasur milik temannya hanya diam sambil menatap barisan kata dalam novel kesayangannya. Ia memang tidak berniat sama sekali untuk kerumah sakit._

" _Hh.. Ini hanya luka kecil dan beberapa goresan saja Genma. Kau ini seperti seorang istri yang sedang mengkhawatirkan suaminya saja." Kakashi menyeringai._

" _A-apa kau bilang ?!" Wajah Genma sedikit merona "Ck, aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu baka! Dan apanya yang 'luka kecil dan beberapa goresan' ? Jika aku tidak buru-buru membalut perban di punggunngmu kau pasti sudah mati kehabisan darah!"_

 _Kakashi diam. Benar juga, jika Genma tidak berbaik hati melakukan pertolongan pertama pada luka di punggungnya, ia pasti sudah mati._

" _Yare-yare .. aku akan kerumah sakit."_

 _Genma yang masih dalam keadaan marah jadi sedikit terkejut. Ada angin apa temannya itu bisa melunak ? Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang pasti ia senang karena akhirnya ia telah berhasil membujuk Kakashi untuk memeriksa kondisinya._

" _Kau.. Kau serius ? Syukurlah. Tidak biasanya ka―"_

" _Dengan satu syarat."_

" _Err .. Huh ?"_

" _Kau harus menemaniku."_

 _Yup. Ini dia. Genma menyeringai jahil. Di saat sifat manja sahabatnya ini muncul, selalu terbesit ide untuk menggodanya."Si jenius Kakashi. Master dari beribu jutsu. Takut dengan rumah sakit ?"_

" _Bukan begitu. Aku tidak takut. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja―"_

" _Hanya saja ...?" Genma kembali menyeringai._

" _A-aku .."_

" _Hmm ? kau apa eh ?"_

" _Aku hanya .. Ck, sudahlah! Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya memiiki trauma akan kelahiranmu sendiri. Kalau kau tidak ingin menemaniku, aku bisa sendiri." Kakashi bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari kasur. Auranya berubah menjadi muram._

 _Genma tertohok. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan hal itu ? Ibu Kakashi meninggal tepat setelah Kakashi di lahirkan. Kenapa ia malah membuat luka Kakashi terbuka kembal i? Tidak, bagaimana ini ? Kakashi pasti sangat marah padanya._

 _Ia menunduk dalam. Tangannya terkepal. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah menggoda Kakashi dengan cara itu._

" _Kakashi .. "_

 _Kakashi berhenti. Tapi tidak menoleh kebelakang, dan sepertinya juga tidak berniat mengatakan apapun._

" _Aku .. akan menemanimu. Maafkan aku."_

 _Kakashi masih diam. Genma mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak ada jawaban. Dari jarak beberapa langkah ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh Kakashi yang di balut perban, serta seragam anbunya dengan noda darah yang sudah menyesap. Ia semakin menyesal. Bagaimana kalau Kakashi memutuskan tidak jadi pergi ke rumah sakit ? Apapun caranya Kakashi harus ke rumah sakit. Harus._

" _Kakashi, aku minta maaf, yang ku katakan tadi memang sudah kelewatan. Aku tidak seharusnya mengingatkanmu kembali tentang itu."_

 _Genma berjalan mendekati Kakashi sampai tepat di belakangnya. Dengan lembut, perlahan ia peluk tubuh mungil Kakashi. "Aku menyesal, Kakashi."_

 _Si copy ninja terkejut. Genma .. Genma memeluknya ? Sudah lama sekali rasanya, sejak kematian senseinya tidak ada lagi yang memperlakukannya seperti itu. Setiap orang di desa hanya menganggap Kakashi sebagai ninja berdarah dingin. Bahkan beberapa temannya juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi kali ini .. Baru kali ini dia dapat merasakan kembali rasa kasih sayang. Kasih sayang dari seseorang yang sangat berharga._

 _Cukup lama dalam keadaan seperti itu, Genma sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya. Hanya sedikit. Ia tidak ingin membuat luka di punggung Kakashi terbuka lagi._

 _Di ciumnya aroma tubuh Kakashi yang bercampur darah. Rasa menyesal semakin dalam ia rasakan. Sudah berapa banyak misi ranking S yang dijalani temannya ini ? Bahkan seorang anbu yang ―seharusnya―dapat menepikan emosinya, juga memiliki perasaan. Bohong jika di bilang para anbu sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah mental. Tidaklah mudah untuk melupakan kejadian pembunuhan yang harus kau lakukan demi kelangsungan misi. Trauma. Rasa bersalah. Dan yang paling parah, hatimu bisa saja mengeras seiring berjalannya waktu._

 _Kakashi melepaskan pelukan Genma dengan perlahan, lalu berbalik. Ia tatap sepasang mata karamel itu dalam-dalam. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Dan ia dapat melihatnya. Murni, tulus. Tidak ada kebohongan disana._

" _Daijoubu." Kakashi tersenyum teduh. Ia bersyukur. Mulai saat itu ia tidak akan membiarkan satu lagi orang yang ia sayang di ambil dari hidupnya._

 _Kaki genma melemas. Hampir saja ia terjatuh karena lega mendengar kakashi mengatakan itu. Ia pun balas tersenyum, dan meraih tangan Kakashi. "Ayo, Kakashi, kita pergi."_

 _Kakasi mengangguk, lalu mereka pergi bersama._

 **Flashback Off**

Perasaannya hangat mengingat kejadian itu. Ya, sudah di putuskan. Genma harus kembali ke Konoha. Karena seperti yang dia bilang, dia tidak akan membiarkan satu lagi orang yang ia sayang diambil dari hidupnya. Meski pun sudah agak melenceng, tapi ia yakin Genma akan kembali seperti dulu.

Ya, semuanya akan kembali seperti dulu.

Tunggu aku, Genma ..

.

.

.

Terdengar langkah kaki seorang pemuda memasuki sebuah ruangan hampir tak berpenghuni. Di dalamnya sesosok laki-laki berambut hijau terang bergaya fringe, sedang mencari suatu gulungan pada lemari yang terletak disudut kiri ruangan. Gelap, hanya terdapat dua lilin berpendar di sisi kiri dan kanan pintu masuk. Sepertinya orang itu kesulitan. Meski sudah mengenakan kaca mata, tetap tidak mudah menemukan satu gulungan yang ―untuk melihat saja sulit― notabene bertumpuk dengan gulungan-gulungan lain dalam lemari.

Menyadari dirinya sedang di perhatikan, ia menyudahi aktivitasnya. "Ah, gomen ne Genma-kun, kau jadi menungguku" Pria itu tertawa kaku.

"Bodoh. Setidaknya gunakan senter atau lilin jika kau tidak ingin matamu semakin rusak."

"Ah.. haha, aku malas untuk mencari senter dan alas lilin." Si rambut hijau tertawa kecil sambil mengusap tengkuk yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Terserah."

"Uhm, ne, Genma-kun, bagaimana―"

"Sudah ku bereskan."

Diam sejenak, pemuda bernama 'Ojima Yasu' itu melanjutkan sambil tersenyum "Orang itu pasti terlalu membosankan untuk mu ya ? Maafkan aku, tapi kita mendapat bayaran tinggi atas orang itu." Ia mengambil koper hitam berisi uang yang telah ia siapkan dan meletakannya di atas meja kecil. Senyum ramah masih setia menghias bibirnya. "Ini, 485.000 Ryo. Kalau masih kurang katakan saja."

Lelaki bersurai coklat itu hanya menatap malas imbalannya. Bukan karena jumlah uangnya yang kurang banyak, bukan. Uang sebanyak itu bahkan cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya hingga beberapa tahun kedepan. Jika mau, ia bisa meminta bayaran yang lebih tinggi pada partnernya, dan dengan senang hati si pria hijau itu akan memberikannya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak menginginkan uang.

"Simpan saja untukmu, aku tidak butuh."

"Ehh, huftt .. Kau selalu begiitu" Raut mukanya berubah kecewa sesaat, lalu kembali ceria seketika. "Baiklah Genma-kun"

"Aku pergi"

"Heeee tunggu! Aku belum selesai, kita mendapatkan misi lagi."

Pria dengan senbon yang selalu tersemat dibibirnya itu bingung. Cepat sekali misi berikutnya datang ?. Biasanya ia akan mendapat misi dua atau tiga bulan setelah misi sebelumnya terpenuhi. Bukan masalah memang, orang yang menjadi incarannya sejauh ini hanyalah orang-orang kaya yang bahkan tidak mengerti cara memegang senjata. Tidak hanya itu, beberapa kali ia pernah mendapat target seorang ninja. Tapi ―tentu saja― ia tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti hingga misinya selesai.

"Lagi ? Tidak seperti biasanya." Genma mengangkat satu alis pertanda bingung.

"Ya, aku juga sudah bilang pada orang itu kalau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi dia memaksa." Yasu sedikit menunduk memasang ekspresi bersalah.

"Hh, baiklah-baiklah .. aku dengarkan."

Mimik wajah berkaca mata itu berubah ceria lagi. Cepat sekali suasana hati orang ini berubah ?.

Ia mengambil catatan dari saku celananya dan mencari-cari sebuah informasi yang belum lama ia tulis. "Namanya .. Ah! Ini dia."

"Hm ?"

Yasu menarik senyum.

"Hatake kakashi"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Selamatkan Aku

**-Akan Kulakukan-**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M (?)**

 **Pair : GenmaKaka / KakaGenma (Sesuai alur)**

 **Warning : Sho-ai, Angst ringan, Semi Canon, Typo(s), dsb.**

Chapter 2

-Selamatkan Aku-

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, sial, kepalaku sakit."

Di dalam sebuah ruangan bercahaya minim, lelaki dengan surai coklat sebahu sedang duduk bersandar diatas kasur king size miliknya. Matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat menahan luapan masalah yang memenuhi otaknya hingga terasa pening. Senbon yang setia menemani diantara bibirnya juga tak henti bergerak keatas dan kebawah, hal yang biasa terjadi disaat-saat begini. Kepalanya sakit.

Perkataan rekannya semalam benar-benar membuatnya dilema.

Haruskah ia melakukannya ? Menerima misi itu dan membunuh sahabat lamanya sendiri ? Tidak, ia tidak akan sanggup. Kakashi .. kenapa harus dia yang menjadi target selanjutnya ? Lelaki berambut perak itu terlalu berharga bagi Genma, sangat berharga dibanding apa pun. Bahkan ia masih memiliki niat untuk kembali ke Konoha dan menjadi shinobi seperti dulu, mengabdikan diri untuk desa, dan memperkuat pertemanan dengan rekan-rekan disana, terutama Kakashi.

Tapi Genma juga tidak bisa menolak misi itu. Ia telah berjanji untuk tetap membantu Yasu menuntaskan segala misi yang diterimanya. Genma benar-benar mengingat bagaimana pria yang satu matanya tertutup poni hijau itu membantunya untuk membalaskan dendam. Membunuh orang yang membunuh ayahnya dulu.

Dan orang itu adalah Ojima Toru, ayah Yasu sendiri ..

" _Lakukan sekarang! Ini kesempatanmu! Jangan hiraukan aku, Genma-kun. Bunuh dia, cepat!"_

" _T-tapi .."_

" _Sekarang!"_

" _Ma-afkan aku.. putraku.."_

"Arghh sial! Kejadian itu terus berputar di otakku, ck!" Genma mengerang, kepalanya sakit ketika detik-detik pembalasan dendamnya dulu berotasi ulang di kepalanya. Andai saja ia menanyakan sejak awal apa hubungan Yasu dengan pembunuh ayahnya dulu, keadannya pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Ia menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal sampai ia rela melakukan apapun untuk Yasu. Bahkan jika itu berarti menjadikannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Walau begitu Yasu sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kematian ayahnya. Pria berkaca mata itu mengatakan kalau memang sudah seharusnya orang yang dipanggilnya 'ayah' itu menemui ajalnya ditangan Genma. Dulunya Toru, ayah Yasu, adalah orang yang kejam, bukan hanya pada musuh-musuhnya, tapi istri dan anaknya sendiri juga ikut menjadi sasaran kesadisannya.

Sejak kecil Yasu tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Toru, hanya penderitaan yang menggantikan rasa kasih sayang itu. Kata-kata kasar dan menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Belum lagi siksaan fisik, pukulan, bahkan cambukan keras selalu ia dapatkan setelah sesi latihan ayah-anak berlangsung.

Faktanya, Yasu sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan ninja, menggunakan senjata pun ia tidak terlalu pandai. Dan itu menjadi satu-satunya alasan bagi Yasu menerima berbagai wujud tindak kekerasan di tubuhnya. Bakat yang ia miliki hanya ada dibidang medis, khususnya pada analis racun. Namun itu cukup membanggakan hingga Tsuchikage sendiri bahkan merekrutnya sebagai ketua tim medis bagian analis dan deteksi racun.

Akan tetapi Toru tidak menganggap prestasi Yasu adalah hal yang patut disanjung. Kepala keluarga Ojima itu berpikir kekuatan adalah segalanya, dan tanpa kekuatan Yasu tetaplah lemah.

Yasu tidak tahan lagi, kelakuan ayahnya sudah benar-benar diluar batas. Ibunya sendiri, ia temukan tewas dengan pendarahan fatal dikepala. Saat ditanya oleh warga sekitar, Toru mengatakan kalau istrinya tergelincir saat menuruni tangga dan kepalanya terbentur. Padahal ia lihat sendiri bagaimana orang tuanya bertengkar hebat malam itu. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya, sang ayah mengambil guci keramik ukuran kecil lalu menghantamkannya ke kepala sang istri.

Biadab. Suami macam apa yang tega menghabisi nyawa istrinya sendiri ?

Sejak saat itu Yasu tidak menganggap Toru sebagai ayahnya lagi. Kebencian dan dendam telah merasuk hingga benar-benar dalam di hatinya.

Dan bagaimana Yasu mengetahui bahwa ayahnya-lah yang telah membunuh ayah Genma, itu berawal dari sebuah misi yang megharuskan ayah dan anak bermarga Ojima itu berada dalam satu tim. Mereka bertugas merebut gulungan rahasia milik Konoha yang menjalin kerja sama antar negara dengan desa Suna.

Salah satu ninja Konoha yang menjalani misi untuk mengantar dan membawa gulungan itu kembali adalah ayah Genma, beserta dua orang rekan ninja lainnya. Namun saat misi sudah hampir selesai dan para ninja Konoha hanya berjarak sekitar setengah kilometer lagi dari Konoha, Toru dan sang anak menyerang. Mereka berhasil menjatuhkan seorang ninja Konoha yang tak lain adalah ayah Genma.

Berharap orang yang mereka lumpuhkan adalah yang memegang gulungannya, karena dua ninja lainnya telah menjauh untuk mengutamakan misi. Perintah itu mutlak, eh ? Sungguh tidak manusiawi.

Sampai akhirnya dua ninja Iwa itu sadar, lelaki berambut coklat yang sudah cidera parah itu tidak memegang gulungannya. Yasu memutuskan untuk mengejar dua shinobi Konoha yang lari lebih dulu tadi, tapi ayahnya tidak berpikiran sama. Toru lebih memilih tinggal untuk menyiksa ninja Konoha itu, hingga tewas. Dengan cara yang kejam. Menghujani puluhan shuriken pada tubuh tak berdaya itu lalu melemparkan kertas peledak kearahnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana bentuk jasad ayah Genma setelah itu. Karena bahkan tim Konoha yang bertugas menjemput ayah Genma pun kesulitan untuk menemukan sisa-sisa tubuh jasad tak bernyawa itu.

Dan Yasu mengingatnya dengan jelas saat kata 'Shiranui' disebutkan oleh dua rekan ayah Genma yang lebih dulu pergi. Juga bagaimana penampilan orang itu sebelum menemui ajalnya. Rambut coklat sebahu dan wajah yang benar-benar mirip dengan Genma. Hanya berbeda dibagian mata, milik Genma jauh lebih dingin dan tajam.

Itulah kenapa Yasu bersikeras untuk membantu Genma saat mereka bertemu didesa Takigakure. Yasu membenci ayahnya, dan Genma memiliki dendam. Sebuah kolaborasi yang pas untuk membuang penderitaan dalam hati mereka.

Sayangnya Genma tidak mengetahui kalau orang yang menjadi tujuan balas dendamnya adalah ayah dari orang yang mati-matian membantunya. Ditambah lagi saat sebelum ayah Yasu menghembuskan nafas terakhir, orang itu meminta maaf kepada Yasu. Berkata kalau ia benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatannya selama ini. Dan Yasu, sebenci apapun ia tetap anak baik yang berhati lembut. Dan jadilah ia menangis sambil memeluk jasad ayahnya yang membiru.

Namun pria ramah itu tak menyesal. Ia merelakan ayahnya pergi, dan rasa benci serta sakit hatinya telah lenyap. Tapi Genma .. ia benar-benar menyesal. Kehilangan seorang ayah bukanlah hal yang mudah untuknya, maka dari itu ia merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia tega menghabisi nyawa pria tua yang merupakan ayah dari rekannya sendiri ? walaupun dendam tetap saja seharusnya ia memikirkan perasaan Yasu.

Jadi ia putuskan untuk menolong Yasu menjalankan misi-misi layaknya seorang pembunuh bayaran. Karena Yasu pun sudah berstatus missing-nin semenjak ia menetapkan pilihan untuk meninggalkan desa . Dan Tsuchikage menganggap itu sebagai sebuah ancaman, sebab bisa saja Yasu akan kembali untuk berbalik menyerang desa Iwa. Yah.. kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat Tsuchikage saat itu. Mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang dapat memicu terjadinya perang adalah kebiasaannya― selain mengambil harta rampasan perang tentunya.

Setidaknya itu yang bisa Genma lakukan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Konoha, disaat sinar hangat mentari menyelinap masuk lewat sela-sela jendela yang tertutup gorden, diikuti sejuknya atmosfer fajar beraroma embun, membuat siapa saja enggan untuk menyia-nyiakan anugerah Tuhan yang satu ini. Sebagian penduduk sudah ada yang memulai aktivitasnya diluar rumah, sementara sebagian lain masih menyiapkan diri untuk menempuh hari dengan kesibukkan yang sudah menunggu. Namun tak sedikit juga yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah beberapa jam melalui tidur nyenyak.

Salah satunya adalah Kakashi. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia terjaga, tapi mengingat misi yang akan ia lalui hari ini, membuat dirinya enggan untuk sekedar bangkit dari kasur nyamannya. Melirik malas pada jam kecil dimeja yang terletak disamping kasur, Kakashi meregangkan ototnya, lalu menyibak beberapa helai perak yang menghalangi kedua mata beriris abu-abu gelap itu.

Pukul 09.00.

Lewat satu setengah jam dari waktu yang ditentukan. Ia berpikir kalau Raidou saat ini pasti sudah mati bosan menunggunya digerbang desa, atau paling tidak ketiduran karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Dengan tas mini di punggung yang berisi perlengkapan misi, Kakashi berjalan santai menuju gerbang desa. Dari jauh ia dapat melihat Raidou yang sedang asyik bercengkrama ditemani Kotetsu dan Izumo. Baguslah, setidaknya Raidou tak mengalami depresi akibat kelelahan menunggu lebih dari 90 menit.

Kakashi tak berniat sedikit pun untuk mempercepat langkahnya sampai ia menyadari adanya sosok Tsunade yang ternyata juga ikut menunggu― dengan aura membunuh.

Oh tidak.

Kakashi mematung seketika. Ia tidak tahu jika Tsunade akan mengantar keberangkatan mereka pagi ini. Otak jeniusnya memikirkan alasan apa lagi yang akan menjadi tumbal atas keterlambatannya kali ini. Sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, Kakashi menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman khasnya. "Maa.. sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul"

Twitch

Perempatan kecil muncul di sudut kepala Tsunade. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan emosi. Jika saja orang menyebalkan yang mendewakan keterlambatannya itu bukan penerus hokage berikutnya, ia pasti sudah menjadikannya makanan Katsuyu sekarang.

Tsunade menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan amarahnya. "Hampir saja aku mengirim anbu untuk menyeretmu kemari, Kakashi."

"Ah.. hokage-sama, maafkan aku, barusan―"

"Tidak ada alasan. Sekarang cepatlah berangkat sebelum kesabaranku benar-benar habis" Perintah Tsunade yang sukses membuat empat orang dihadapannya bergidik.

"B-baik!"

"Dan ingat. Pastikan tidak ada yang terbunuh. Aku bergantung pada kalian."

Kakashi dan Raidou mengangguk, lalu pergi menjauh sampai bayangannya tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

"Genma-kun, jika kau tidak bisa melakukan misi ini biar aku bicarakan lagi pada orang itu. Kuharap dia bisa―"

"Tidak perlu."

Yasu mengerjap. "Ehhh ? jadi kau akan melakukannya ?"

"Tidak"

"Ettooo .. lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

Genma menghela napas, ia benar-benar bingung harus melakukan apa. Kepalanya pening, matanya terpejam mencoba merilekskan pikirannya. "Entahlah Yasu. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebentar ? Kepalaku sakit"

Kali ini Yasu yang menghela napas. "Hhh.. Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakan"

"Barusan aku mendengar kabar bahwa Tsuchikage menyerahkan tugas penangkapan dan pengeksekusian pelaku pembunuhan Sasaki Daichi pada Konoha."

"Sou, itu bagus. Setidaknya aku bisa mati ditanah kelahiranku."

"Ck .. Apa yang kau katakan Genma-kun?! Aku tahu kau memang ingin kembali kesana, tapi kau harus tetap hidup! Bukan untuk mati membusuk didalam penjara!."

Genma terkekeh mendengar tanggapan Yasu, lalu membuka matanya. Menampakkan netra coklat karamel yang dingin, tajam, namun hangat disaat bersamaan. Yasu sendiri harus membiasakan diri untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya setiap menatap mata itu.

"Yare-yare, Yasu-chan~"

Dan suara itu. Suara dengan notasi sangat langka yang pernah Yasu dengar dari mulut Genma. Sebuah kalimat pendek tak berarti yang mengandung maksud menggoda. Dan entah kenapa itu malah membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar, beserta guratan merah padam yang bahkan Genma dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Genma menyeringai "Are ? Wajahmu memerah, kau sakit ?"

"T-tidak!" Genma tertawa lagi.

Beberapa saat kamar Genma diisi dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Yasu bicara "A-ano .. Genma-kun, tidakkah kau berpikir kalau Konoha saat ini sedang mengirim ninja untuk melacakmu ?"

"Hm ? Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Apa kau akan ikut dengan mereka ?"

Ya .. mungkin Genma harus berterima kasih kepada Yasu karena telah menanyakan itu. Kepalanya makin sakit sekarang. Eh, tunggu sebentar. Jika benar Konoha mengirim ninja untuk menangkapnya, itu berarti ..

"Yasu, apa alasan orang itu untuk misi kali ini ?"

"Ehh, hmm .. Dia bilang karena Hatake Kakashi akan dinobatkan menjadi Hokage berikutnya. "

Mata Genma membulat. Dengan cepat ia menyambar tas kecil berisi senjata-senjata andalannya dan berlari keluar secepat mungkin. Meninggalkan keheningan bersama Yasu yang menatap kepergiannya dalam diam. Lelaki berkaca mata itu tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Genma.

"Apa aku harus mengikutinya ?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu .. Kakashi dan Raidou sedang berada disebuah kawasan serupa hutan, tapi agak berbeda. Pepohonan yang seharusnya ditumbuhi daun dan buah-buahan manis disana hanya tersisa batang dahan yang mengering, ditambah beberapa pohon besar yang tumbang menghalangi jalan. Hamparan tanah merah yang menjadi pijakan mereka juga tak kalah tandus dengan garis retakan disana-sini. Dan debu hitam, ini seperti .. bekas ledakan.

Mereka lanjut menelusuri area tersebut. Ternyata benar, telah terjadi pertarungan disini. Dilihat dari bercak debu hitam pada pohon-pohon tadi, bisa disimpulkan kejadian itu belum lama berlangsung, sekitar satu atau dua hari lalu. Hari yang sama dengan kematian Sasaki Daichi.

Kakashi berpikir keras. Apa Genma yang telah membuat ledakan di hutan ini ? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Memang bisa saja teman lamanya itu melakukan ini, tapi untuk apa ? Daichi sendiri bahkan bukan seorang ninja, dan pengawal-pengawalnya yang ikut terbunuh juga ditemukan tewas dikediamannya. Jadi tidak mungkin Genma melakukan hal mubazir seperti membakar hutan hanya untuk menewaskan seorang pria tua. Kakashi tahu betul sifat Genma yang tidak suka menyia-nyiakan apapun, terutama waktu dan senjata. Meledakan sebuah hutan kecil butuh lebih dari selembar kertas peledak bukan ?. Lagi pula, Daichi wafat dengan tubuh membiru disebuah lorong gelap, bukan terbakar dalam hutan seperti ini.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kakashi merasa beberapa orang sedang megawasi mereka dari jauh. Raidou yang juga menyadari itu melirik Kakashi, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

DUAARRRR

Sebuah bom kecil tiba-tiba jatuh kearah mereka dan langsung meledak. Untungnya Kakashi dan Raidou dapat segera menghindar jadi mereka tidak terkena efek ledakan itu. Meski terbilang kecil, dampak ledakan bom itu cukup luas. Menyisakan kepulan asap tebal dan kobaran api yang masih bertahan di ranting-ranting pohon.

Perlahan asap-asap yang mengepul mulai tertiup angin, bersamaan dengan munculnya satu kelompok yang diduga penyebab terjadinya ledakan barusan. Lima orang berjubah hitam dengan aksen tiga garis kuning melingkar dikedua lengan. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang senjata, seperti tantoo (katana kecil), katana, jouhyou (dua besi yang dihubungkan dengan rantai), gada, dan belati kecil. Ditambah seorang lagi berkostum sama namun berbadan lebih besar, sepertinya dialah yang menjadi pemimpin dari kelompok tersebut. Di saku celananya menggantung tas kecil berisi bom-bom mini.

Batin Kakashi bersyukur, ternyata memang bukan Genma yang membuat hutan ini mati akibat ledakan.

"Hoo .. kita beruntung. Sang mangsa menghampiri predatornya ya ?" Si pemimpin geng tertawa diikuti para bawahannya.

Raidou dan Kakashi saling pandang. 'Mangsa' ?

"Oh, jadi kau membawa teman ? Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika dia ikut. Yaa .. walaupun mungkin bayarannya tidak setinggi dirimu, Hatake." Seringai setan muncul diwajah ke enam orang itu.

Raidou mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau tidak tahu ? Calon hokage ke enam yang sekarang berdiri di sampingmu itu sedang menjadi incaran bos-bos Yakuza saat ini. Dan kami, dengan senang hati akan membantu mereka." Ia menyeringai lagi.

Raidou mulai hilang kesabaran, tangannya mengambil kunai dan hampir saja diluncurkan jika Kakashi tidak melarangnya.

"Jangan kalian pikir kami takut, para ninja Konoha. Walaupun kalian memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, tapi kalian kalah jumlah. Dan jangan menganggap kami ini hanya berandalan kelas bawah, kekuatan setiap orang dari kami dapat dibandingkan dengan seorang chuunin, heh"

Kakashi memutar bola mata sementara Raidou mendengus jengkel. Membosankan. Sudah sering mereka mendengar bualan seperti itu, dan hasilnya ? Nihil.

"Jadi, bersiaplah .."

Tiga buah shuriken melesat kearah Kakashi dan Raidou yang dapat ditangkis dengan mudah menggunakan kunai. Dua shinobi itu melompat mundur mengambil jarak aman, menganalisa terdapat lima orang petarung jarak dekat ditambah seorang pemegang bom.

Tiga pria pemegang tantoo, jouhyou, dan belati menyerang Kakashi dengan cepat, tak membiarkan Kakashi memlliki kesempatan sedikit pun untuk membuat segel. Sedangkan Raidou menghadapi dua orang lainnya pemegang katana dan gada. Ternyata benar, kemampuan para 'berandal kelas bawah' itu tidak bisa diremehkan.

Sang pemimpin geng hanya mengamati pertarungan dari jauh sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertindak. Jangan sampai anak buahnya sendiri ikut menjadi korban dari bom-bom mini kesayangannya.

Sebuah belati hampir menikam perut Kakashi bersamaan dengan datangnya serangan tantoo di kakinya, membuat pria bersurai perak itu melompat tinggi untuk menghindar. Namun tiba-tiba lompatannya terhenti saat lilitan rantai jouhyou menarik kakinya dengan kuat.

"Kakashi-san!"

"Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Dalam sepersekian detik semburan bola api raksasa berhasil Kakashi lancarkan saat tubuhnya menyentuh tanah. Sangat cepat. Menyebabkan semua yang menyaksikan jadi terperangah, tak terkecuali Raidou. Tiga orang yang melawan Kakashi terpental jauh dengan luka bakar disekujur tubuh, namun tidak begitu parah. Kakashi memanfaatkan situasi untuk melepas lilitan di kakinya dan mengamati keadaan.

Masih dalam posisi duduk, Kakashi melihat jelas si pemimpin kelompok sedang berlindung dibalik pohon besar sementara ketiga anak buahnya meringis kesakitan.

Menoleh kearah lain, Raidou yang masih tercengang mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada musuh. Ia tak mau kalah dengan Kakashi yang dapat mengalahkan tiga lawannya dengan satu serangan. Dua bilah kunai ia luncurkan kemasing-masing musuhnya yang sialnya dapat dihindari ―meski agak sulit karena perhatian mereka masih fokus pada aksi Kakashi sebelumnya―.

Kakashi menatap Raidou yang membalas dengan seringai kecil. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, Kakashi-san. Lebih baik kau tetap duduk disana sambil memperhatikan aku membereskan dua orang ini."

Kakashi terseyum simpul. "Dan jika kau tidak keberatan juga, Raidou. Dua orang itu sedang berlari kearahmu sekarang"

"Heee ?"

Sebuah Gada besar menghantam kepala Raidou dengan cepat, tapi masih kalah cepat dengan Raidou yang menunduk terlebih dahulu. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur Kakashi memberi aba-aba tadi, walau hampir telat. Tak lama seorang pemegang katana menyusul untuk menyerang, Raidou segera berdiri dan menangkis sabetan katana itu dengan kunai. Mereka bertarung sengit, tetapi Raidou yang hanya menggunakan kunai kalah cepat dengan teknik katana, ia hanya bisa menangkis dan menghindar tanpa bisa membalas. Pria berambut coklat itu perlahan mundur seraya menahan serangan katana dari si lawan. Sampai punggungnya menyentuh pohon besar, ia tersudut.

"Butuh bantuan, Raidou ?" Kakashi sudah kembali berdiri dengan sebilah kunai ditangannya, siap untuk membantu.

Namun Raidou menolak dengan cengiran. "Itu tidak perlu." Katana besar yang ia tahan menggunakan kunai didepan wajahnya mulai melemah. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Raidou menendang tubuh si pemilik katana hingga jatuh. Tapi kemudian sebuah gada besar kembali menyerang kepalanya. Raidou dengan sigap menahan gada itu degan kedua tangan diatas kepala.

Tiga orang yang terpental akibat bola api Kakashi sepertinya sudah mulai pulih. Si pemimpin memberikan masing-masing bom kepada mereka yang dari gelagatnya sudah siap melempar alat peledak tersebut.

DUARRR

DUARRR

DUARRR

Tiga bom mini bergantian menyerang kearah tempat Kakashi menghindar. Memperparah keadaan tandus di hutan itu. Pepohonan yang ia pijak bahkan sampai hangus dan rapuh, tidak ada lagi dahan yang sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya. Raidou yang sedang menghadapi dua musuhnya juga hampir terkena ledakan. Ia melompat mendekati Kakashi, sedangkan lawan-lawannya berdecak kesal karena bom tersebut.

"Hey kalian! Lihat-lihat kalau ingin melempar!"

"Kalian lambat. Bos sudah menunggu lama"

"Ck, itu lebih baik dari pada terkena serangan"

"K-KAU!"

Kakashi dan Raidou hanya menghela napas melihat lima orang lawannya yang malah memaki satu sama lain.

Tunggu, lima orang ? Kemana yang satunya ?

"Aku disini"

DAGG

Si pemimpin berandal tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan langsung memukul tengkuk dua jounin itu. Sangat keras, hingga mereka tersungkur ketanah dan tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Lemas. Sepertinya pukulan itu mengenai satu titik syaraf mereka.

"Kalian lengah" si pelaku menyeringai. Tangannya meraih dua buah jarum yang dapat dipastikan mengandung racun.

Kakashi yang masih merasakan sakit ditengkuknya belum dapat bangkit. Sedangkan Raidou masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Ia benar-benar lemas, tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Matanya menatap was-was terhadap ke lima musuh yang sekarang sudah berkumpul dengan pemimpinnya.

"MATILAH KALIAN!"

Dua buah jarum dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah ketubuhnya dan Raidou, jika saja ia masih memiliki sharingan, pastinya benda tajam itu sudah berpindah ke dimensi lain. Ia pasrah. Tubuhnya benar-benar sulit digerakkan.

Matanya terpejam menanti serangan yang sesaat lagi akan menancap ditubuhnya. Batinnya miris.

Kami-sama ..

Jika ini akhir kehidupanku

Sebelum aku mati

Kumohon, sekali saja

Pertemukan aku dengan―

TRINGGG

―Eh ?

"Kalian berdua, cepat menyingkir!"

Suara itu ..

"Cepat!"

Dia ..

"Kakashiii!"

Itu Genma!

Kakashi segera membuka mata untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya, tapi sial, hal pertama yang ia lihat malah sebuah bom yang sedang melaju cepat ke arahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi segera membawa Raidou pergi menjauh, tak repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana kekuatannya bisa kembali lagi.

DUAARRR

"Cih, apa-apan kau Shiranui ? Seranganku gagal total!"

"Kalian pergilah, mereka milikku"

"Apa katamu ? Seenaknya saja kau bicara!"

"Heh, tidak kusangka kalian akan menggunakan racun buatanku untuk menghabisi dua orang itu" Genma menyeringai.

Kakashi yang baru saja mendudukan Raidou untuk bersandar di pohon seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Genma. Racun ? Jadi racun yang terdapat dalam jarum-jarum itu buatannya ? Apa dia .. ada hubungannya dengan para berandalan itu ?

"Memangnya kenapa ? Kau keberatan ? Aku memiliki banyak jarum dengan racun buatanmu disini" Tangan kekar si pemimpin menepuk tas kecil disakunya. "Kalau kau masih ingin menghalangi kami, dengan senang hati racun-racun buatanmu sendiri yang akan menjadi penyebab kematianmu."

Mata Kakashi tidak lepas dari Genma, namun otaknya tetap memproses setiap pembicaraan yang ia dengar. Tanpa sadar mulutnya mengucap satu nama dengan jelas "Genma .."

"Nanti saja bicaranya, Kakashi. Sekarang kita bereskan dulu orang-orang ini, kau masih bisa bertarung ?"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, berusaha menyadarkan kembali pikirannya yang campur aduk. "Ya"

Genma mengangguk. "Pertama, kita habisi dulu yang lemah!"

Puluhan senbon tak beracun menyerbu ke lima bawahan si pemegang bom tanpa aba-aba. Seraya melompat Genma mendekati Kakashi yang sudah siap dengan segelnya.

"Raiton : Shiden!"

Genma takjub melihat kilatan ungu menyatu ditangan Kakashi. Apa itu chidori ? Bukan. Raikiri ? mirip, tapi berbeda warna. Ia harus menanyainya setelah ini.

Musuh-musuhnya yang tertancap puluhan senbon satu-persatu jatuh tak bernyawa akibat serangan kilat ungu Kakashi yang bersarang dijantung mereka. Beres.

Sekarang tinggal si pemimpin.

"A..nak.. buahku .." Pria berbadang besar itu menatap horor kelima bawahannya yang gugur begitu cepat. Ia memasang kuda-kuda dengan tangan kiri memegang tiga bom mini dan yang satunya memegang banyak jarum beracun. Tak rela jika harus dikalahkan secepat itu. Dua orang lawannya itu baru saja bertemu, tapi kenapa bisa sangat cepat mengalahkan lima bawahannya ? Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi, ia tidak bisa menerima kekalahan. "Kalian tidak akan kuampuniii!"

DUAARRRR

Satu bom meledak ketempat Kakashi berdiri. Bodoh, jasad para bawahannya malah jadi hangus sekarang. Kakashi melompat jauh keatas dahan pohon yang masih kuat.

DUAARRRR

DUAARRRR

Dua bom. Genma berhasil menjauh. Berarti tinggal jarum-jarum itu. Jangan sampai ia atau Kakashi terkena racun buatannya sendiri.

"Kakashi! Jangan sampai terkena jarum-jarum itu!" Genma berteriak dari jauh memperingati Kakashi, tanpa diberitahu pun sebenarnya Kakashi sudah tau. Namun Kakashi tetap mengangguk, mengiyakan nasihat teman lamanya.

Si penjahat mulai menyerang dengan jarumnya, di selingi lemparan bom yang tersisa pada kedua musuhnya. Senjatanya hampir habis, peledak mini andalannya juga sudah ia lemparkan semua, kini hanya tinggal sebuah jarum beracun ditangan yang menjadi alat serang terakhirnya.

Tapi pria bertubuh besar itu malah menyeringai.

Kakashi dan Genma was-was. Mereka tidak menyerang balik sama sekali sejak tadi, tapi melihat seringaian diwajah orang itu, perasaan mereka gelisah.

Dan akhirnya melesatlah senjata terakhir sang pemimpin berandal. Genma bersiap, namun jarum itu tidak datang kearahnya. Tidak juga kearah Kakashi.

Jangan-jangan ...

Raidou!

Genma menghunuskan kunai untuk menghalau jarum itu, tapi meleset. Sial, tidak ada waktu lagi. Secepat kilat Genma menggerakan tubuhnya berlari kearah Raidou, lebih baik benda beracun itu menancap ditubuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin temannya mati karena racun buatannya sendiri. Jangan sampai terlambat, ia harus cepat. Harus.

SATT

Tidak mungkin.

Ia ...

Terlambat

Tubuhnya membeku seketika melihat kegagalan didepannya. Kakashi ... Kakashi yang melindungi Raidou dengan tubuhnya! Payah payah payahhh!, Genma merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi ia merasakan penyesalan.

Kenapa ? Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa melindungi bahkan untuk satu orang saja ? Ia sudah cukup kehilangan orang terdekatnya. Ayah, ibu, adik .. dan sekarang .. orang yang benar-benar ingin ia temui setelah sekian lama malah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk temannya. Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang terkena racun buatannya sendiri ? Kenapa harus Kakashi ?

Rasa kecewa dan amarah merasuki dirinya. Bayangan tubuh Kakashi yang telah ambruk membuat amarahnya semakin dalam.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu hidup.

Dengan aura gelap Genma berdiri, mengambil kunai dengan kertas peledak sebanyak mungkin dan tanpa jeda melemparkannya kearah sasaran. Pemimpin geng itu harus mati ditangannya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

BUMMM

DUAARRR

DUAARRR

Puluhan kertas peledak yang Genma lesatkan bersama kunai meledak tanpa bisa dihindari. Perlahan kepulan asap efek ledakan mulai mereda, memperlihatkan tubuh tak bernyawa si target. Tubuh kekarnya dipenuhi kunai yang menancap, juga darah bercampur abu ledakan mewarnai sekujur tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya ia memutilasi lalu mencincang jasad orang itu, tapi tidak, ada hal yang lebih penting.

Genma melompat tergesa menghampiri Kakashi yang tergeletak didepan Raidou. Ia memperhatikan Kakashi, tubuh berbalut seragam itu sudah membiru dengan nafas tercekat. Tanpa sadar mata karamelnya terpejam, dibarengi tetesan air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

Dengan erat tubuh tak berdaya Kakashi ia peluk sambil menahan tangis.

'Bagaimana sekarang ? Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Berpikir. Ayo berpikir Genma, nyawa temanmu sedang terancam akibat racun―'

"Penawar!"

Matanya terbelalak. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membaringkan kepala Kakashi diatas kakinya. Lalu merogoh terburu-buru kedalam tas persenjatan yang ia bawa. Dalam hati ia berharap botol kecil berisi satu-satunya harapan hidup bagi Kakashi itu tidak tertinggal dirumah.

Ketemu. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Genma segera menyuntikkan penawar itu ke lengan Kakashi, tempat yang sama dimana jarum beracun tadi menancap.

"Kumohon masih sempat. Sadarlah Kakashi .."

"Nggh .."

Genma terkejut mendengar suara erangan didepannya, bukan milik Kakashi, melainkan Raidou. Heh, bahkan ia sampai lupa dengan temannya yang satu itu.

Raidou memegang tengkuknya yang terasa sakit, namun sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Matanya samar menangkap sesosok bayangan pria berambut coklat didepannya, dan terkejut setelah melihat Kakashi.

"Gen..ma ? Kau Genma kan ! Apa yang .. Kakashi― ughh"

"Tenanglah, tubuhmu masih belum bisa banyak bergerak. Kurasa Kakashi sudah aman sekarang" Genma melihat warna kebiruan ditubuh Kakashi mulai memudar. Ia menghela napas. Syukurlah, kali ini ia tidak terlambat.

"Tapi .."

"Nanti akan kuceritakan kejadiannya." Genma tersenyum menenangkan, sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Setidaknya pada Kakashi, karena Raidou terlihat masih ragu walau ia mengangguk.

Tak lepas kedua mata karamel Genma memandang lekat wajah Kakashi. Tak ingin kehilangan sedetikpun reaksi yang mungkin akan Kakashi lakukan, yah .. meski masih belum sadar. Tapi sejak kecil Kakashi selalu selangkah lebih awal, dalam hal apapun. Jadi Genma menarik kesimpulan hal itu juga akan berlaku saat ini.

Ia terkekeh memikirkannya, membuat Raidou menatap bingung.

Dan benar saja .. Kakashi mulai membuka mata. Dua mata yang seingat Genma memiliki warna berbeda. Tapi tidak kali ini. Dua mata itu berpendar abu-abu gelap dikedua sisi, menatap lemah pantulan dirinya di mata Genma.

Jantung Genma berdebar kencang, rasanya seperti mimpi bisa bertemu dengan Kakashi lagi. Sedekat ini. Tapi yang terpenting dari semua itu .. Kakashi selamat, ia masih hidup.

Tangan kanan Kakashi perlahan bergerak keatas, berusaha menggapai wajah Genma, menyentuhnya begitu lemah dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Tak sadar air mata Genma menetes lagi, menemui ujung jari Kakashi di pipinya.

Genma tersenyum, air asin dari kedua matanya ia seka kuat-kuat. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Kakashi. Membawa telapak tangan pucat itu menyentuh pipinya dalam keheningan.

Kakashi merasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar ingin menyentuh Genma, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui itu nyata. Bibirnya perlahan terbuka, mencoba bicara walau tenggorokannya begitu perih.

"Gen..ma ..." Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum.

"Aku .. di.. sini .. untukmu " Kakashi menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Aku akan .. menyelamatkanmu"

Tiga kata terakhir yang Genma dengar sebelum Kakashi tertidur―efek penawar― . Jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau tubuh Kakashi masih sangat sensitif bahkan terhadap gerakan kecil, ia pastikan tubuh lemah itu sudah berada dalam pelukannya lagi saat ini. Pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum. Ia senang. Sangat senang. Tak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Dengan lembut Genma menarik tangan Kakashi yang sejak tadi menyentuh pipinya,menggenggamnya singkat sebelum memberikan kecupan di punggung tangan itu.

"Ya, Kakashi .. selamatkan aku"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Pulang

**-Akan Kulakukan-**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M (?)**

 **Pair : GenmaKaka / KakaGenma (Sesuai alur)**

 **Warning : Sho-ai, Angst ringan, Semi Canon, Typo(s), dsb.**

Chapter 3

-Pulang-

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi, aku bawakan bubur. Biar aku suapi"

Aroma sedap bubur buatan Genma menyegarkan indra penciuman pria berambut perak yang saat ini sedang terbaring diatas sebuah kasur besar. Bau lezat itu membuat setiap orang yang menciumnya dapat menebak dengan mudah bagaimana rasa makanan itu, begitu pula dengan Kakashi. Apalagi Genma saat ini sudah berada tepat disamping tubuhnya, duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil meniup-niup sendok berisi satu suapan penuh.

Tidak ingin membebani sahabatnya, Kakashi berniat untuk makan sendiri. Ya .. meski tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, tapi kalau hanya menyuap beberapa sendok bubur dengan posisi duduk, shinobi Konoha itu yakin ia masih sanggup.

Kakashi mencoba bangkit, namun tangan Genma dengan cepat menahan kedua pundaknya untuk kembali berbaring. "Diam"

"Genma aku bisa―"

"Diam"

"Kau tidak perlu―"

"Diam"

"Tapi aku―"

"Kakashi, diam. Atau aku harus mengikat kedua tanganmu agar kau tidak mencoba bangun lagi ?"

"Hh.." Kakashi merosot. Tubuhnya ia tenggelamkan lagi ke balik selimut dengan perasaan jengkel. Untung saja wajahnya itu tertutup masker, jika tidak pasti Genma sudah melihat bagaimana ekspresi cemberut Kakashi sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

Kakashi mengerjap beberapa kali. Benar juga, kalau temannya itu ingin menyuapinya berarti ..

Ia harus membuka maskernya,

dan makan dengan wajah telanjang,

Oh tidak ..

"Oi, Kakashi .. ayolah, bagaimana aku bisa memasukan makanan ini kedalam mulutmu jika masker itu masih menghalangi ?" Genma memutar bola mata.

"Ah, iya aku tahu, tapi―"

"Hm ? Oh, tanganmu masih sulit digerakkan ya ? Baiklah, akan kubantu"

Genma mengulurkan tangannya menuju wajah Kakashi yang tertutup masker. Jantung pria dihadapannya berdegup kencang. Baru kali ini Kakashi akan memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada orang selain mendiang ayahnya. Sebenarnya calon hokage ke enam itu tidak keberatan jika Genma ingin melihat wajahnya.

Tapi tidak. Tidak untuk sekarang. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan rupa miliiknya disaat kondisinya masih lemah seperti itu.

"Jangan!"

"A-apa ?" Pria bersenbon itu tertegun. Tangannya yang tadi terulur digenggam erat oleh Kakashi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tegas.

Hingga mata mereka saling pandang. Abu-abu gelap bertemu coklat karamel. Sangat indah. Untuk sesaat Genma merasa terhipnotis oleh dua netra gelap didepannya. Tak disangka satu mata malas yang ia lihat dulu telah berubah menjadi dua sisi kelam yang begitu memikat.

"Tidak, Genma, aku bisa makan sendiri."

Genma tersadar. Oke, dia mulai kesal sekarang. Teman lamanya ini sama sekali tidak berubah dalam urusan keras kepala. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Kakashi ? Tubuhnya itu masih terasa sakit karena efek racun yang belum sepenuhnya hilang, tapi kenapa pria bermasker itu masih gigih ingin melakukannya sendiri ? Dasar kepala batu.

"Ck, Kakashi, sudah cukup!" ia geram. Mangkuk berisi bubur ia letakan diatas kasur lalu menahan dua pergelangan tangan Kakashi dengan satu tangan.

"Kita sudah bicarakan ini dan aku tidak terima penolakan." Tangan satunya menyentuh, mulai menarik turun masker Kakashi―

"Jadi kau harus... "

―dan membukanya.

Hening

Mata Genma melebar, mulutnya terbuka perlahan sampai senbon yang tersemat dibibirnya jatuh membentur mangkuk, membuat suara ' _tringgg'_ yang cukup nyaring.

Pria bersurai coklat itu terperangah, takjub akan pemandangan indah didepannya.

Wajah Kakashi .. jadi beginilah wajah yang selalu tertutup masker hitam itu ? Hidung sempurna bak pahatan tangan dewa Yunani, bibir tipis dengan pipi yang tidak chubby juga tidak terlalu tirus, serta tahi lalat kecil di bawah sudut kiri bibirnya, Kakashi .. lengkap. Ia sempurna. Sungguh, jika ia memiliki wajah seindah itu, untuk apa ia gunakan masker selama ini ?

Genma mengerjap, menggeleng kecil untuk menarik kesadarannya kembali. Tangannya ia lepaskan dari masker Kakashi tanpa memasangnya kembali. Genggaman di kedua pergelangan tangan temannya juga ia lepaskan. "G-gomen aku telah memaksamu, Kakashi. Tapi kau harus makan sekarang"

Satu suapan bubur telah berada tepat didepan bibir Kakashi. Dengan malas pria itu membuka mulutnya dan mulai makan. Tenggorokannya masih terasa perih, sampai ia terbatuk dan Genma langsung memberinya minum.

Kakashi pasrah, ia tidak melawan lagi. Sejak suapan pertama Kakashi sadar kalau Genma tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Hanya fokus untuk memasukan sendok demi sendok suapan bubur kedalam mulutnya. Menyakitkan, mungkin Genma tidak ingin melihatnya lagi karena wajah ini, pikirnya.

Tapi tidak, Kakashi tidak tahu kalau dari awal Genma sudah bersusah payah untuk tidak terpana ketika melihat wajah itu, dan setiap kali pesona itu tertangkap indra penglihatannya, jantung Genma berdebar. Pikirannya mulai kemana-mana. Ada perasaan aneh yang menguat dalam dirinya seperti .. saat dulu.

Genma sadar akan hal itu, itulah kenapa ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah Kakashi, atau perasaannya akan semakin kuat, dan Kakashi akan meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mau.

Pada akhirnya mereka memilih diam sampai suapan terakhir dimulut Kakashi habis.

Sudah lewat 7 jam sejak pertarungan Genma, Kakashi dan Raidou melawan para berandal bawahan Yakuza. Genma meminta Raidou untuk tinggal dikediamannya sampai Kakashi pulih. Awalnya Raidou menolak, karena walau bagaimana pun teman lamanya itu sudah berbeda, mengingat ia merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran tingkat tinggi sekarang. Tapi melihat bagaimana pria dengan senbon itu mengkhawatirkan Kakashi, Raidou berubah pikiran.

Saat sampai di rumah, Yasu terkejut mendapatkan Genma sedang menggendong Kakashi di punggungnya. Ia pikir Genma baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang ia katakan kemarin, tapi kemudian ia buang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu. Karena Genma tidak akan tega membunuh temannya sendiri, lagi pula jika Genma memang melakukannya, untuk apa ia sampai membawa Kakashi kerumah ? Ditambah seorang jounin Konoha yang berdiri disampingnya, membuat Yasu semakin yakin.

Ia mengerti, jadi segera ia merapikan sebuah kamar untuk Raidou menginap. Hanya Raidou ? ya, karena Genma langsung membawa Kakashi ke kamarnya dengan alasan jaga-jaga jika barangkali racun ditubuh Kakashi bereaksi kembali. Padahal Yasu tahu jika sudah diberi penawar, racun itu akan berhenti bekerja. Tapi ia tidak membantah. Mungkin Genma ingin merawat Kakashi sendiri, pikirnya.

Selama Kakashi masih terbaring pulas di kamar Genma, Raidou memanfaatkan situasi untuk beristirahat di kamar yang telah disiapkan oleh Yasu. Hal pertama yang Raidou tangkap ketika melihat Yasu adalah, pria berkaca mata dengan rambut hijau terang itu adalah rekan Genma. Rekan yang membantunya untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran mungkin ? atau orang itu adalah orang yang Genma temui di desa Taki ?

Uggh. Kepala Raidou sakit. Ia akan menanyakan hal itu pada Genma nanti.

Tok tok

Raidou mengernyit. Genma kah ?

"A-ano, aku membawakan makan malam."

Ternyata orang itu. Raidou segera bangkit dari kasur lalu berjalan kearah pintu, membukanya sambil tersenyum. "Ah, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa, boleh aku masuk ?"

Raidou mengerjap. Masuk ? "Ah, uh .. tentu"

"Terima kasih" Yasu tersenyum ramah lalu memasuki kamar. Makanan yang ia bawa diletakkan diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. "Aku letakkan disini ya, umm .."

"Raidou. Namiashi Raidou."

Pria bersurai hijau itu tersenyum lagi, mengangguk kecil. " Hm. Namiashi-san. Jika perlu sesuatu katakan saja. Namaku Yasu. Ojima Yasu."

"Panggil saja Raidou. Aku tidak biasa dipanggil seperti itu." Raidou tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Eh .. umm baiklah. Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Yasu, Raidou-san." Senyuman lembut terukir di wajah Yasu, membuat Raidou diam sesaat, balas tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Yasu."

Akhirnya lelaki berkaca mata itu pergi setelah mengucapkan "Ha'i~" pada Raidou.

.

.

.

Di ruangan lain, tepatnya di sebuah kamar besar yang biasanya bercahayakan satu-dua lilin kecil sebagai sumber penerangan, kini diterangi sebuah lampu yang sanggup menyebabkan si empunya kamar merasa silau. Namun itu tidak masalah, asalkan sahabat lamanya yang saat ini ikut menempati ruangannya merasa nyaman, hal sekecil itu bukan apa-apa.

Bukannya Genma tidak menyukai suasana terang atau semacamnya, tapi lelaki bernetra karamel itu lebih memilih suasana gelap dengan sinar beberapa lilin kecil. Hal itu membuat pikirannya tenang dan mudah untuk tidur lebih cepat. Tidak seperti Kakashi yang malah mencegah dirinya sendiri terlelap lebih awal.

Alasannya tentu saja karena ia tidak ingin terbangun tengah malam akibat mimpi buruk ..

Genma menghela napas. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan disamping Kakashi, tidak dekat juga tidak jauh. Hanya berjarak beberapa puluh centimeter dengan satu guling sebagai pembatas. Pembatas ? oh tentu saja. Ia harus menjaga diri agar tidak khilaf memeluk Kakashi.

Yah .. meski itu tidak berguna karena guling yang menjadi penghalang tubuhnya dan Kakashi akhirnya ia singkirkan dan malah balik mendekat dengan posisi telungkup. Menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi, menatap wajah terlelap di depannya dengan lembut. Memandang begitu lekat hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya menarik lengkungan kecil.

Merasa tak nyaman, Genma merubah posisi. Tubuhnya ia miringkan menghadap Kakashi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Hh .. Sebenarnya kau ini ninja atau bukan ? Bisakah setidaknya kau bergerak tanpa membuat guncangan ?" Tiba-tiba Kakashi bicara melirik ke arah Genma yang menjawab dengan kekehan kecil.

"Bukan. Aku pembunuh bayaran"

Senyuman diwajah Genma membuat Kakashi berpikir. Begitu ya, meski dibilang pembunuh bayaran, Genma masih memiliki dan menggunakan kekuatan ninja untuk bertarung. Dan meski begitu Kakashi juga masih harus tetap menyelesaikan misinya, membawa Genma pulang.

Sorot matanya memandang langit-langit atap. Merenungkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya. Namun hal itu ia kesampingkan saat Genma menatapnya heran dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Ada apa ?"

"Tidak." Bohong, sepertinya memang sulit menuturkan tujuannya. "Jadi kau membuat racun yang masuk ke tubuhku ?"

Genma mengangguk, mengembalikan posisi tidurnya ke keadaan terlentang. "Maaf.."

"Bukan salahmu"

Senyum tipis membalas ujaran Kakashi. "Jadi .. bisa kau jelaskan sekarang ?"

Kakashi diam. Sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan Genma. Tentunya mantan shinobi Konoha disampingnya itu sudah mengerti maksud dan tujuannya, tapi tetap saja tidak mudah bagi Kakashi untuk menjelaskan hal itu secara langsung.

"Kau akan membawaku ?"

Hening

Tetap tidak ada jawaban

"Hh .. Kau seperti anak kecil saja"

Kini Kakashi menoleh. "Kau mau ikut ?"

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Genma, diikuti seringai pada bibirnya. "Tidak semudah itu, baka."

Kakashi ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Senang rasanya bisa bercengkrama seperti dulu lagi. Ya.. meski Kakashi tahu hal menyenangkan ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Karena setelah ia dan Raidou membawa Genma kembali ke Konoha, sahabat lamanya itu akan langsung diadili dan menjadi seorang tahanan.

Memilukan, Kakashi tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hal itu adalah misinya dan satu-satunya harapan agar Genma dapat kembali ke Konoha.

"Kakashi .."

Genma berbisik. Kakashi merasa rambutnya dielus dengan lembut. Sangat nyaman. "Hmm ?"

"Tidak. Tidak jadi."

Mengernyit. Kakashi merasa penasaran. "Ada apa ?" Tanyanya sambil membalikan tubuh menghadap Genma yang masih terlentang dengan satu tangan yang terus mengusap pelan pucuk kepalanya.

Pura-pura terkejut, Genma ikut berbalik menghadap Kakashi hingga wajah mereka berdekatan, lalu menarik tangannya dari surai lembut Kakashi. Masih memasang ekspresi yang sama pria berhelai panjang sebahu itu mengalihkan topik "Kau sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu ?"

"Hh.." kakashi memutar bola mata. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Genma."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu" wajah Genma menampilkan seringai meremehkan, membuat Kakashi diam. Bukan karena ekspresi menghina dari temannya itu, melainkan kata-katanya. Tapi Kakashi tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Ma.. setidaknya aku tidak menyia-nyiakan tenagaku yang masih lemah ini hanya untuk menjelaskan kepada orang yang sudah mengerti sejak awal."

Kena. Perkataan Kakashi membuat Genma bungkam. Tapi tak apa, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar kalimat sindiran seperti itu.

Tawa kecil terdengar lagi. "Itulah kenapa aku bisa datang saat kau dan Raidou hampir terbunuh tadi siang."

"Aku tahu, terima kasih" Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya untuk terlentang kembali.

Tidak membalas, Genma hanya tersenyum tanpa Kakashi melihatnya. Perlahan ia meraih satu tangan Kakashi, membawa tangan lemah itu untuk menyentuh pipinya, lalu memejamkan mata. Menciptakan lirikan bingung dari Kakashi.

"Tahan sebentar, Kakashi. Waktuku tidak banyak, sebelum aku resmi berada dalam penjara."

Kakashi tak kuasa menahan senyum getir. Kata-kata Genma bagai sebuah pedang yang menyayat hatinya. Perih. Tidak rela jika sahabatnya ini harus menjadi tahanan Konoha. Ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri bersama Genma dan keluar dari semua masalah rumit ini. Tapi hal itu hanya akan membuat semuanya makin kacau. Dan Kakashi tahu jelas, kabur tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Genma membuka mata, mencium singkat punggung tangan Kakashi sebelum menariknya, menempatkannya di pipi sekali lagi. "Kau tidak keberatan ?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan ?"

Bibir Genma menarik senyum tipis sembari memejamkan mata. "Tidak. Lupakan."

Kakashi terkekeh. "Genma .. aku ingin duduk, kau bisa bantu ?"

"Tidak usah aneh-aneh. Bisa berbalik seperti tadi saja itu sudah bagus, tubuhmu masih belum kuat, Kakashi." Menghela napas, Genma membuka mata lalu melirik malas pada Kakashi.

"Baiklah aku sendiri saja" Kakashi menarik tangannya dari Genma dan berusaha bangkit, sebelum pria disampingnya berdecak kesal.

"Ck, aku bersumpah akan mengikatmu, Kakashi."

"Aku hanya ingin duduk Genma, aku bosan, badanku pegal" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan, pura-pura kesal.

Genma diam, ia jadi tidak tega, tapi ia juga ragu untuk membiarkan Kakashi duduk. Pria bermata karamel itu tahu racun di tubuh temannya memang sudah tidak bereaksi lagi, tapi kalau terlalu banyak bergerak rasa sakit dari efek cairan berbahaya itu bisa datang kembali. Sampai penawarnya benar-benar membunuh habis sel-sel racun yang tersisa, barulah Kakashi boleh bergerak seperti biasa.

Mempertimbangkan cara agar Kakashi berhenti merajuk, akhirnya Genma terpikirkan suatu. Dan pastinya Kakashi tidak akan menolak. "Hh.. Kau harus mengerti Kakashi, aku sudah menjelaskannya bukan ? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu duduk untuk sekarang, tapi jika kau memang bosan―"

Kakashi menaruh perhatiannya lagi pada Genma, menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

Tapi yang ditunggu malah bangun, duduk bersandar seraya mensejajarkan kaki dengan santai "―pindahlah kesini". Ia menepuk pahanya.

Satu alis terangkat, Kakashi tampak kesal. Saran temannya itu sama sekali tidak membantu. "Dan aku hanya akan berbaring. Itu tidak merubah apapun, Genma."

"Pindah saja."

"Ck" Kakashi makin kesal, tapi ia menurut juga. Tubuhnya perlahan ia gerakan untuk berpindah posisi, menggunakan kaki Genma sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Ternyata benar, tubuhnya terasa sakit lagi hanya dengan menggeserkan tubuh sedikit. Beda dengan sebelumnya saat ia memiringkan tubuh. "Ugghh .."

Genma mendengus "Heh, keras kepala. Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana jika kau mencoba duduk."

"Yare-yare .. aku minta maaf"

"Hm." Tangan Genma meraih sebuah tas kecil disamping tempat tidur, tas milik Kakashi. Ia membuka dan langsung merogoh kedalamnya. Mencari sebuah benda yang ia ingat tidak akan pernah Kakashi lupa untuk membawanya kemanapun pria bermasker itu pergi.

Dapat. Ia langsung menyerahkannya pada Kakashi yang saat ini sudah terbaring di pangkuannya dengan ekspresi malas. Meski wajahnya tertutup masker tapi Genma dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "Ini"

Mata Kakashi membulat, sedikit berbinar saat ia mengambil benda kecil berwarna hijau dari tangan Genma. Sebuah buku dengan ejaan ' Icha Icha Tactics' diatasnya. Ya, novel kesayangan Kakashi.

Genma memperhatikan respon yang diberikan sahabatnya. Lucu sekali. Tawa kecil terlepas dari mulutnya setelah lelaki itu menangkap kata "Terima kasih" dari Kakashi.

Sekali lagi Genma menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk tubuh lemah itu. Memang pria bersurai perak yang saat ini asyik membaca buku sambil berbaring dipangkuannya itu tidak menolak segala skinship yang Genma berikan. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak ingin membuat Kakashi merasa tak nyaman.

Ia menghela napas, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala tempat tidur. "Hh.."

"Kenapa ?"

"Tidak." Genma menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kakashi. Mengamati dua mutiara bernuansa hitam redup yang sedang menatap datar rentetan kata dalam novel favoritnya. Seketika ingatannya tentang rupa Kakashi muncul kembali dengan jelas. Menampakkan dalam benak betapa sempurna wajah orang tersayangnya ini.

Sial. Genma tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau tidak tidur ? ini sudah lewat tengah malam"

"A-apa ?" Seketika Genma tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu melirik sekilas kearah jam. "Ah, benar. Tapi kau harus tidur juga."

"Kau pikir aku bisa tidur secepat itu setelah penawar yang kau berikan membiusku lebih dari 5 jam ?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Genma terkekeh.

"Sebentar lagi juga kau akan mengantuk, lihat saja"

Pria bersurai perak dipangkuan Genma menautkan alis, namun seperti terpengaruh dengan perkataan temannya tadi, rasa kantuk tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya. Menimbulkan rasa berat yang melemaskan otot-otot matanya dengan kuat. "Sial, sejak kapan kau belajar genjutsu ?"

"Efek obat, Kakashi. Efek obat."

"Hoaamm .. Yare-yare" Kakashi menutup novel ditangannya dan meletakkan buku hijau itu di samping tubuhnya. Matanya mulai terpejam. "Oyasumi Genma"

"Oyasumi mou, Kakashi"

Dan Kakashi pun terlelap dipangkuan Genma.

Lelaki yang masih terjaga diatasnya menyibak helaian perak Kakashi dengan lembut. Menatap wajah dibawahnya sambil tersenyum tipis."Suki da, Kakashi. Suki"

Dan Genma akhirnya tertidur setelah memberi kecupan lembut di kening Kakashi.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tempat tinggal Genma dan Yasu bernuansa lebih ramai dengan kehadiran Kakashi dan Raidou. Mereka berempat menjadi akrab ―khususnya untuk Yasu―, mengisi rumah yang biasanya jarang terdengar suara, dengan gurauan serta sindiran humor. Menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri bagi mereka.

Genma dan Kakashi semakin dekat, mempererat sebuah ikatan yang dulu sempat terhenti. Raidou tak heran jika kedua temannya ini akan kembali menjadi sepasang sahabat seperti dulu, meski ia melihat ada sorot berbeda ketika dua lelaki itu saling tatap satu-sama lain. Tapi itu tak masalah.

Dan dengan suasana sekarang, Yasu tak pernah merasa sesenang ini. Dua ninja Konoha dan rekan kerjanya tak sungkan ikut menyeret dirinya dalam sebuah perbincangan atau candaan. Itu semua membuat hatinya hangat, rasa mendalam yang begitu menyenangkan. Ia merasa menjadi bagian dari sebuah keluarga kecil, hal yang tak pernah Yasu dapatkan sejak lahir.

Ia juga turut menyadari adanya perubahan dari Genma. Jika biasanya pria yang selalu mengulum senbon itu sangat-sangat jarang bicara, kini orang tersebut tak segan untuk bercengkrama layaknya orang kebanyakan. Yasu bagai melihat keajaiban. Ia senang, mendapati kenyataan bahwa temannya memiliki orang-orang yang mampu membuat dirinya nyaman― terutama Kakashi.

Pria bersurai perak itu menjadi faktor utama yang ―Yasu amati― menimbulkan perubahan positif pada Genma. Tak jarang ia menangkap pemandangan saat tangan Genma dan Kakashi tak sengaja bersentuhan, atau dalamnya tatapan mereka terhadap satu sama lain, pun dengan berbagai debat ringan yang bermakna sebatas ejekan. Yasu bersyukur Genma memiliki seseorang seperti Kakashi.

Namun segala kebahagiaan itu harus berakhir. Kini mereka berempat sudah berada dekat dengan Konoha, berhenti sejenak untuk membahas beberapa hal.

Dari awal Genma sudah tahu bahwa tujuan Kakashi dan Raidou adalah untuk menangkapnya― menangkap pembunuh Sasaki Daichi. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk ikut dengan mereka dan kembali ke Konoha, meski nantinya akan berhujung dalam sel.

Tapi tidak dengan Yasu. Pria ekspresif itu sebenarnya tidak masalah jika harus ikut mendekap di penjara, toh dia juga terlibat dalam pembunuhan Daichi. Namun Genma melarang. Menurut lelaki itu Yasu seharusnya tidak perlu sampai bersedia ikut ke Konoha, karena yang melakukan pembunuhan langsung adalah dirinya, bukan Yasu.

Sepertinya Genma masih merasa menyesal dengan kematian Toru. Setelah Yasu menjelaskan kalau dirinya sudah lelah menjalani misi-misi kotor dari petinggi Yakuza, akhirnya Genma melunak. Lagi pula di Konoha ia tak akan disiksa, paling-paling hanya diinterogasi saja, pikirnya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berjalan masuk menuju gerbang Konoha dengan kedua tangan diikat kebelakang. Di pimpin Kakashi yang berjalan paling depan, dan Raidou di urutan terakhir. Menjaga tahanan eh ? Prosedur yang sia-sia. Karena tanpa dikawal pun kedua tahanan mereka tidak akan kabur.

Beberapa langkah setelah menyapa Kotetsu dan Izumo di pintu gerbang, datanglah empat orang anbu yang bertugas membantu pengawalan. Hal mubazir lagi, Genma mendengus karenanya.

Sepanjang jalan pria berambut coklat itu mengedarkan pandangan. Memperhatikan setiap detil perubahan di desanya. Entah karena dampak perang dunia ke-empat telah berakhir atau karena kelima negara sudah saling bekerja sama, Genma merasa suasana disini lebih damai dari yang ia ingat. Sangat damai hingga tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terulas pendengarannya.

Ini aneh. Apa ada yang salah ?

Oh, bukan. Ia sadar. Ini bukan kedamaian. Ini hanyalah kondisi sesaat dimana setiap warga yang sedang beraktivitas di sepanjang jalan berhenti cuma untuk memperhatikan dua tawanan yang digiring menuju kantor hokage. Menggelikan. Rasanya Genma ingin tertawa dengan keadaan ini. Bahkan para anak kecil yang berlarian juga ikut menyingkir demi mengamati jalannya rombongan mereka.

Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang itu, tapi mungkin Yasu tidak demikian. Sedikit khawatir dengan temannya, Genma melirik sekilas. Dilihatnya Yasu yang berjalan tegap menatap lurus kedepan, tak lepas dengan wujud senyum kecil menghias wajahnya. Genma membuang napas lega. Syukurlah, ternyata Yasu sudah menyiapkan diri dengan keadaan ini.

Dalam setiap pijakan kakinya Genma teringat sewaktu ia masih menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Walau sekarang statusnya adalah seorang tahanan, tapi ia masih bersyukur dapat kembali menginjakkan kaki ditanah kelahirannya. Ah senang sekali rasanya, setelah belasan tahun akhirnya ia bisa pu―

"GENMAAAAA!"

―lang.

"GENMAAA, HEY! KAU GENMA KAN ?"

Astaga .. siapa orang gila yang berani-beraninya meneriaki sekumpulan ninja dengan kawalan anbu ? Hampir saja delapan orang yang sedang menuju kantor hokage itu terkena serangan jantung.

Bahkan Yasu sampai pucat. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak kaget mendengar teriakan sehebat itu disaat suasana hening, bahkan setengah mencekam.

Tapi melihat Kakashi menghela napas, Genma menyipitkan mata kearah sumber teriakan. Orang itu dengan antusias melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, diatas sebuah kursi roda dengan pemuda berpenampilan sama dibelakangnya.

Secepat kilat pemuda itu membantu pria dikursi roda hingga sampai tepat dihadapan Kakashi. Dengan seksama Genma memperhatikan si sumber teriakan, yang kini memasang wajah .. err horor ? terkejut ? Entahlah, Genma tidak bisa mendefinisikan ekspresi pria itu, karena cengiran lebar yang melengkapi mimik orang didepannya membuat wajah itu terlihat aneh.

Jadi ia simpulkan, ekspresi horor lebih pantas untuk disebut ketimbang terkejut.

"Hey, Kakashi. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan membawa pulang kawan lamaku ?" Tanya lelaki dikursi roda dengan tangisan deras dari kedua matanya. Hal berlebihan yang tak aneh Kakashi dapati dari sang 'rival abadi'.

Genma menyipitkan mata. Ah, pria hijau itu, ia ingat sekarang. Lelaki kelebihan semangat yang tak lelah menantang Kakashi. Kadang ia jengkel dengan kedekatan orang tersayangnya dan orang aneh itu.

"Kakashi, bisa kita lanjutkan ? Kurasa para anbu juga ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya."

"Eh, kau! Ternyata benar kau Genma! Tapi ada yang kurang, apa ya ?" Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengusap dagu, memasang pose berpikir.

"Ah, Guy .. Genma benar, sebaiknya kami segera―"

"SENBON! Itu dia! Mana jarum itu ? biasanya kau tidak pernah melepasnya dari mu― Whooo tunggu! Kenapa tanganmu diikat ? Dan dan .. dan siapa orang itu ?" Heboh Guy saat mengacungkan telunjuk kearah Yasu. "Kakashi, jelaskan padaku!"

Si empunya nama menghela napas sementara Genma memutar bola mata. Yasu yang bingung dengan keramaian satu orang didepan sana hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

Melirik Genma yang terlihat tidak nyaman, Kakashi mengerti. "Maaf Guy, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Tapi sekarang kami harus segera menuju kantor hokage atau Godaime akan menghancurkan meja lagi. Lee, kau bisa mengatasinya kan ?" Kakashi memberi senyum kepada Lee yang langsung membalas dengan gestur hormat.

"SIAP, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Dan akhirnya pemuda itu mendorong kursi roda Guy menjauh secepat mungkin.

"Ooii Lee, pelan-pelaannn.."

.

.

.

"Hokage-sama, besok laporannya akan segera ku berikan."

"Ya. Para anbu, bawa dua tahanan itu kedalam sel yang sudah disiapkan. Kalian dibubarkan."

Empat orang anbu, Kakashi serta Raidou mengangguk. Genma dan Yasu sudah dibawa keluar dengan para anbu tadi disusul Raidou. Namun tidak dengan Kakashi.

"Kakashi, kau tetap disini. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan"

Pintu tertutup, menandakan tidak ada siapapun lagi selain mereka berdua diruangan hokage. Kakashi dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan kunoichi sannin itu nanti.

"Aku senang kau kembali dengan selamat, Kakashi. Tapi setelah ini, kau dilarang keluar desa lagi. Mengerti ?!"

Yup. Persis sama dengan yang dipikiran Kakashi. Pria bersurai perak itu menghela napas parah "Hai'i"

"Dan Kakashi,"

"Hm ?"

"Karena kau akan dinobatkan menjadi penerus hokage berikutnya. Kemarin para tetua itu menyeretku kedalam rapat dadakan. Cih, padahal tumpukan kertas dimejaku masih menggunung."

Gerutu sang Godaime membuat Kakashi ingin tertawa, namun ia tahan, atau keselamatannya akan terancam.

"Kami membicarakan beberapa hal penting, dan salah satunya keberadaanmu di desa." Ucap Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Ah, maafkan aku" Tanpa beban Kakashi tertawa kaku, sang Hokage hanya menghela napas mendengar respon tak jelas itu.

"Kau juga harus membaca file-file hokage terdahulu, Kakashi! Kenapa sulit sekali menyuruhmu melakukan hal ringan seperti itu ?!"

"Etto .."

"Satu hal lagi, dan kau harus menurut untuk hal ini. Karena para orang tua itu gencar sekali mengoceh didepanku padahal mereka tahu ini tidak akan mudah."

"Apa itu ?"

"Sebelum dinobatkan menjadi Rokudaime Hokage, kau harus memiliki pendamping, Kakashi."

Hening.

Kakashi tersentak. "P-pendamping ? Maksud anda .."

"Ya, carilah teman atau siapapun itu yang kau cintai untuk mendampingi hidupmu."

"Tapi .. bukankah anda sendiri tidak memiliki pendamping ?"

Twitch

Tsunade merasa terhina dengan pertanyaan Kakashi.

Melihat situasi, Kakashi segera meralat ucapannya "Ma-maksudku bukankah sampai saat ini para tetua itu tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencari pendamping ? Lalu kenapa aku harus ?"

Satu tarikan napas dalam-dalam Tsunade lakukan dan membuangnya perlahan. Menenangkan amarahnya.

"Karena dulu aku dinobatkan menjadi hokage disaat Konoha dalam keadaan genting. Kursi kekuasaan harus secepatnya diisi sebelum ada pihak yang memanfaatkan."

Kakashi diam, setuju dengan alasan yang diberikan Tsunade. Karena bisa saja para negara besar lain tiba-tiba datang menyerang saat itu.

"Lagi pula umurku sudah tidak muda, Kakashi."

Apanya ?

"Di umurku yang sekarang tidak penting lagi adanya seorang pendamping."

Ini mulai tidak masuk akal.

"Tinggal bersama Shizune― keponakan dari Kato Dan, sudah seperti sebuah keluarga bagiku."

Ck, sial.

"Jadi, Kakashi. Kau tidak boleh menolak perintah ini."

"Tapi―"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau boleh keluar sekarang"

"Ha'i"

Kakashi pun meninggalkan ruangan bersama helaan napasnya sekali lagi. Mungkin ia harus membeli beberapa aspirin untuk menyambut sakit kepalanya yang mulai berdatangan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nb : sedikit penjelasan, di chapter satu Ara sebut disitu kalo "Raidou adalah teman se-tim Genma saat masih genin", padahal yang sebenarnya itu tim geninnya terdiri dari Genma, Guy, dan Aoba. Tapi sengaja di fic ini ara buat Raidou teman se-tim nya, karena emang mereka deket. Jadi anggap saja begitu ^^

Yosh, ditunggu review nya :)

-Aoi Hasegawa


	4. Obat

**-Akan Kulakukan-**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M (?)**

 **Pair : GenmaKaka**

 **Warning : Sho-ai, Angst ringan, Semi Canon, Typo(s), dsb.**

Chapter 4

-Obat-

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap

Sepi

Dingin

Jadi begini rasanya .. Tahanan eh ? ini bahkan lebih sunyi dari yang mereka bayangkan. Meski cuaca kelewat cerah di luar sana sanggup membuat para insan menyipitkan mata demi melindungi indra penglihat dari cahaya yang menusuk, kejadiannya berbanding terbalik dengan yang dialami dua tahanan ini.

Dalam sel yang mereka tempati keadaannya begitu gelap, hanya membiarkan sedikit sinar mentari masuk lewat sela-sela jendela jeruji besi berukuran kecil. Cukup untuk sekedar memberi sedikit kehangatan dalam ruangan. Dan untuk penerangan, terdapat dua lilin yang terletak bersebrangan dari sel mereka.

Yah .. walau berada dalam satu ruangan sunyi seperti itu, namun tak ada seorang pun diantara mereka yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

Shiranui Genma dan Ojima Yasu. Dua orang yang baru genap sehari ini resmi menjadi tahanan Konoha. Dari pada mengisi kekosongan suara dengan sebatas obrolan, mereka lebih memilih diam sambil duduk bersandar pada dinding dan memejamkan mata, lalu hanyut terbawa pikiran masing-masing.

Namun perhatian keduanya teralih saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kian jelas. Yasu membuka mata tanpa merubah posisi duduknya, menunggu dengan sabar si pemilik suara pijakan. Tapi tidak dengan pria di sampingnya, orang itu bersikap tak acuh, mempertahankan posisi nyamannya hingga suara tadi berhenti.

"Kakashi-san ?"

Genma terbelalak

"Konnichiwa"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Kakashi' tersenyum. Genma yang akhirnya menaruh perhatian karena terkejut, melempar tatapan bingung kepada orang itu. "Mau apa kau ?"

"Aku membawa makan siang, kau tidak lihat ?" Jawab Kakashi sembari menunjuk meja dorong kecil dengan dua rak berisi makanan diatasnya.

"Memang kemana penjaga yang biasanya mengantar makanan ?"

"Mereka ada.."

Hening, Yasu dan Genma saling pandang. Jawaban singkat Kakashi dapat dikategorikan tidak masuk akal sebenarnya. Namun kemudain mereka melihat Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

Dan membuka pintu sel.

Mau apa dia ?

"Oi, untuk apa kau repot-repot membukanya ? Para petugas itu biasanya memasukan makanan lewat ba―"

KRIETT

Oh Tuhan..

Genma tak percaya, Kakashi masuk kedalam sel dan merapatkan pintunya seperti semula. Apa dia sehat? Sungguh, siapa orang yang sampai masuk kedalam sel hanya untuk mengantar makanan ? Genma tidak habis pikir dengan temannya itu. "―baka."

"Huh ?"

"Kau bodoh. "

"Kakashi-san, kau tidak perlu sampai masuk hanya untuk mengantar makan siang."

"Hh.. Karena penjaga itu bilang, kalian tidak boleh keluar. Jadi biar aku saja yang masuk."

"..."

"..."

Dia ..

Aneh

"Hh~" Akhirnya para tahanan itu pasrah, terbesit sebuah kalimat 'aku tidak mengerti' dalam benak mereka.

Tak mempedulikan pikirannya, Genma dan Yasu menerima makanan yang diberikan Kakashi. Si pria berambut perak kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disamping Genma. "Bagaimana proses pemeriksaannya ?"

Yasu menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab. "Tidak terlalu buruk, Kakashi-san. Tadinya kupikir aku akan disiksa seperti saat Iwa."

"Kau berlebihan Yasu-san" Kakashi tersenyum. "Konoha tidak sekejam yang kau bayangkan"

"Ha`i" Anggukan mantap Yasu beserta senyumannya membuat Kakashi tersenyum kembali.

"Ah, benar. Aku tidak terkejut Ibiki menjadi kepala penginterogasi, dari dulu dia memang terkenal sadis."

"Hm ? Ibiki ya .. Dia tidak sadis, hanya saja jutsu yang ia gunakan untuk memaksa para tawanan berbicara memang sedikit kejam. Kau ditangani olehnya ?" Kakashi menoleh, memandang ekspresi datar Genma yang terlihat tak tertarik dengan makanannya.

"Seharusnya.. Ya. Tapi tidak jadi karena dia langsung dijemput beberapa anbu."

Mengernyit, Kakashi manaikan satu alis. "Kau kecewa ?"

"Yah .." Genma menarik seringai. "Sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan diri kalau-kalau dia berniat menyiksaku. Ternyata tidak jadi."

"Masokis"

"Aku tidak masokis, Kakashi."

"Ya ya terserah.

Beberapa saat kembali terisi tanpa suara, tidak sesunyi sebelumnya, kali ini terdengar dentingan sendok dan piring yang tak sengaja bersentuhan saat dua diantara tiga orang dalam sel itu berusaha menghabiskan santapan mereka. Sedangkan satu orang lainnya mulai terbawa suasana dingin hingga tubuhnya reflek bersandar pada dinding dan memejamkan mata.

Namun ada yang aneh dari suara yang tertangkap indera pendengaran Kakashi.

"Gochicousama desu~ heee Genma-kun, kenapa kau malah mengaduk-ngaduk makananmu ?"

Kakashi membuka mata. Begitu ya .. Lelaki berambut coklat itu ternyata hanya memainkan makanannya sejak tadi, mengaduk-ngaduk hingga terdengar suara desis sendok yang menggesek permukaan piring.

"Tak apa, Yasu."

"Habiskan makananmu. Kau tidak suka dengan menunya ? Atau tidak enak ? Nanti biar kusuruh koki itu untuk menggantinya."

"Tidak, bukan begitu Kakashi. Aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"Hanya .. masalah kecil. Sudahlah. Memang kau sendiri sudah makan ? Dan bukankah seharusnya kau tidak disini ?"

"Hh.. dasar. Belum, aku tidak selera. Dan soal itu .. aku cuma ingin menjauh sejenak dari gulungan-gulungan membosankan dikantor hokage."

Genma terkekeh mendengarnya, sedangkan Yasu hanya tersenyum. Genma kemudian menyingkirkan makanannya, lalu meluruskan kedua kaki dan menepuk pelan pahanya. "Kemarilah Kakashi"

Si empunya nama tak bergeming. Ia tahu temannya sedang berusaha membuatnya rileks dari berbagai hal yang dilaluinya. Sesaat dia ingin membaringkan tubuh disana, dengan kaki Genma sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Ia ingin, rasanya sangat nyaman berada disana.

Tapi tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu dihadapan orang lain kan ?

Matanya melirik singkat kearah Yasu, dan dibalas dengan senyum manisnya. Seakan mengerti dengan sikap diam si calon Rokudaime, Yasu pun berkata "Ah .. jangan hiraukan aku, Kakashi-san. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu."

Hal itu ?

Hal .. maksudnya .. ?

Ck, sial. Kakashi sadar. Pasti yang dimaksud pria bersurai hijau itu adalah kedekatannya dengan Genma. Sudah berapa kali Yasu melihat 'hal itu' seperti yang ia bilang ? Jangan-jangan .. Yasu juga melihat saat dikediamannya kemarin, saat ia tidur dengan tangan Genma mengusap lembut kepalanya ..

Tidak mungkin.

Wajah Kakashi memerah akan hal itu, menampilkan rona tipis dari balik masker. Untuk sesaat ia merasa bersyukur karena kain hitam yang tak pernah absen menutupi wajahnya, sanggup menyembunyikan raut dengan guratan merah disana.

Tapi, tetap saja. Genma dapat membaca semuanya dengan jelas.

"Hah .. dasar." Dengan satu tangan, Genma menarik paksa Kakashi hingga teman lamanya itu terbaring ke pangkuannya. Kakashi yang tidak siap menerima perlakuan tadi langsung memberontak, mencoba bangkit. Namun Genma kembali menariknya.

Tak menyerah, Kakashi mencoba lagi, hingga beberapa kali. Dan beberapa kali juga lah Genma menariknya lagi. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi menyerah.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur semalam. Jadi diamlah."

"Cih .."

Yasu tertawa maklum.

.

.

.

"Nona Tsunade, anda sudah membaca laporan dari Kakashi-san ?"

Shizune, wanita cantik yang memiliki surai dan netra hitam senada, saat ini sedang menundukkan diri bersama Hokage kelima dan berkas-berkasnya yang setia.

Ia duduk di sisi kiri Tsunade, menggendong Tonton―babi kecil peliharaannya―dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya sibuk melingkari rangkaian kata pada file yang menumpuk. Yah .. mengevaluasi laporan misi, bentuk usahanya dalam meringankan beban Tsunade, walau rasanya mustahil.

"Ya. Aku sudah membacanya."

Fokus Shizune beralih. Pulpen yang dipegangnya rela ia letakan hanya demi mendapatkan jawaban. "Jadi .. ?"

"Dasar" Sang Hokage melepas karbon dioksida dengan malas. "Seperti sudah direncanakan saja"

"Ah.. anda benar." Shizune tertawa canggung.

"Tunggu apa lagi ? Jemput dia sekarang. Setidaknya aku punya alasan sementara untuk mengabaikan kertas-kertas ini."

"Ha'i"

.

.

.

"Genma ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Dia benar-benar sudah tidur ?"

Sekilas, orang yang ditanya melirik pria disampingnya. Yasu sudah terlelap, berbaring dengan tangan kiri sebagai penyangga kepalanya. Genma tidak aneh melihat hal itu, Yasu memang selalu merasa kantuk setelah makan.

Walau sebenarnya tidak bagus untuk langsung tidur, tapi Genma tidak melarangnya. Karena walau dilarang pun tetap tidak berpengaruh. Toh Yasu juga selalu menjaga kesehatannya, jadi Genma tidak terlalu merasa khawatir.

"Sudah."

"Cepat sekali" Mata Kakashi terpejam. Ia merasa ada tangan hangat mengelus lembut kepalanya. Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan ia tidak keberatan Genma melakukan itu. Karena ia juga menginginkanya.

Meski ia sadar, bukan hal yang wajar bagi dua lelaki melakukan hal sedekat ini. Sedalam, atau sejauh apapun ikatan sahabat, tetap saja hal itu dianggap aneh. Karena tak semua orang mengerti dengan hal itu. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah cara memandang buruk, mencap negatif hal-hal diluar normal, dan sebisa mungkin menjauhi orang-orang yang dianggap sebagai 'virus' bagi hidup mereka. Tanpa berusaha mengerti atau bahkan mencari tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Ia dan Genma bersahabat. Tapi dirinya tak merasakan hal buruk saat berada sedekat ini dengan Genma. Justru ia merasa nyaman, ia senang. Masa bodoh dengan tanggapan orang di luar sana.

"Jadi .. apa yang membuatmu tidak tidur ?" Pria berambut coklat itu menunduk, memandang wajah damai Kakashi yang terbaring di pangkuannya.

"Hanya .. beberapa perintah mengerikan dari Hokage."

"Begitu ?" Genma menyeringai. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, perintah macam apa yang kau anggap 'mengerikan' itu, Rokudaime-sama ?" Tangannya masih membelai surai perak Kakashi, sebelum jounin itu memiringkan posisi tidurnya membelakangi Genma.

Si mantan pembunuh bayaran terkekeh. Ia tahu Kakashi tidak akan suka dengan sebutan 'Rokudaime' atau semacamnya. Terlebih jika hal itu dimaksudkan untuk menggodanya.

"Katakan lagi dan aku tak akan menemuimu."

Genma terkekeh lagi. "Ha'i ha'i .. aku minta maaf."

Kakashi menghela napas berat. "Sepertinya aku tidak pantas menjadi Hokage."

"Kau― apa ? Jangan bercanda kakashi, tidak ada orang yang―"

"Kau tidak mengerti."

Genma bungkam

"A-aku .. tidak seharusnya menjadi Hokage. Meski kau atau bahkan setiap orang didunia ini berkata tidak ada orang yang lebih baik selain diriku, aku tetap tidak layak." Matanya sendu, kelam. Kilasan memori itu terulang kembali di kepalanya. Begitu dalam dirinya merasuki klise lama. Jelas. Sangat jelas. Membawanya jatuh dalam kenangan yang menikam jiwanya sekali lagi.

"Sebutan 'Hokage' sama sekali tidak cocok untukku. Kau tahu kan ? Alat perang seperti aku ini akan selamanya menjadi alat. Menjadi senjata hidup yang tak kenal belas kasihan. Dan itu akan lebih baik untukku ketimbang merangkul rakyat dengan tangan hangat."

Benci. Genma kesal melihat Kakashi seperti ini. Dua netra yang sangat ia suka, kini berubah menjadi pilu. Bahkan ia juga ikut merasakannya. Hatinya seakan tersayat mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"Aku tak seperti Tobirama-sama yang berkharisma. Atau Hiruzen-sama yang berhati lembut. Atau Minato-sensei―" Kakashi tercekat. Hatinya terasa perih ketika nama sang guru tak sengaja meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan.

Sejak dulu, Genma mengerti satu hal. Tak ada yang membuat Kakashi menjadi seperti ini selain bayangan dulu. Ingatan mengerikan tentang kematian teman-temannya. Dan ia, dengan cara apapun akan merubah Kakashi seperti biasanya. Menarik orang yang sangat ia sayangi hingga terbebas dari belenggu masa lalu.

Perlahan Genma mengulurkan tangan. Membalikkan tubuh penerus hokage itu seperti semula, lalu menatap matanya. "Kau pikir―" Satu tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Kakashi.

"―Obito akan senang dengan ucapanmu itu ?"

Tak ada jawaban

Dengan sabar tangan kiri Genma terus membelai helaian perak Kakashi. Membenamkan tangan pada surai halus itu dan membiarkan beberapa menyelinap keluar lewat sela-sela jarinya. "Coba bayangkan bagaimana reaksi bocah Uchiha itu jika mendengar ucapanmu tadi."

Lagi, Kakashi menutup mata. Mengingat Obito bukan hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Tapi ia mencoba, karena semuanya sudah berubah. Obito .. telah menaruh kepercayaan terbesarnya. Keinginan. Juga beban ambisi. Untuk dirinya seorang Hatake Kakashi.

 _"Kau tahu ? Aku sudah meminta Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage"_

 _"Maksudku sebagai Hokage ketujuh"_

 _"Dan kau, yang akan menjadi Hokage keenam, kakashi"_

Genma mengulas senyum. Menyambut Kakashi yang telah membuka mata lagi. "Kau bisa sampai di titik ini karena masa lalumu. Dan langkah yang akan kau ambil, itu menentukan masa depanmu. Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-temanmu 'kan, Kakashi ?"

Indah. Perasaan hangat menyeruak kedalam hati Kakashi. Melihat senyuman Genma .. dan kalimatnya yang menenangkan .. membuat Kakashi tersentuh. Ia mengerti. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Obito, Rin, juga sensei .. mereka percaya padanya.

"Kau bisa, Kakashi. Dan Kau tahu itu. Kita semua tahu."

Ya, tu benar. Kini Kakashi yakin untuk mengambil langkah ini. Dan itu berkat Genma. Genma yang akan selalu ada untuknya, seperti dulu.

Menatap wajah lelaki diatasnya, sorot kelamnya melunak. Pandangan sendu jounin itu berubah menjadi tenang. Ia lega. Dan dengan senyuman lembutnya, terucap sebuah kata yang membuat Genma ikut mengukir senyum. "Terima kasih, Genma."

"Syukurlah .."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Ma .. kurasa aku akan benar-benar berusaha mulai sekarang."

"Tentu saja. Kau itu harus bekerja keras karena mejadi Hokage tidak semudah yang―"

"Bukan itu"

Genma mengerjap.

"Yang kumaksud adalah .. berusaha mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Ah, pria yang sedang tidur disana juga." Kakashi melirik singkat kearah Yasu yang sedang terbang ke alam mimpi. Lalu menatap Genma lagi, kali ini dengan lengkungan senyum tulus― dari balik masker tentunya.

Tak bereaksi, Genma hanya balas menatap Kakashi. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sejujurnya ia ingin. Ia ingin bisa menghirup udara segar diluar sana dengan suasana Konoha yang memukau. Juga dengan berada di sisi Kakashi .. hidupnya akan terasa lengkap.

Tapi .. haruskah ? Kakashi akan menjadi Hokage. Orang nomor satu di Konoha yang menjadi panutan dan junjungan setiap warganya. Mana mungkin ia tega menjadi pengganggu untuk temannya itu. Berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya dari penjara, tentunya akan menimbulkan rumor-rumor di kalangan masyarakat. Jangan karena alasan 'teman lama', calon Hokage dapat membebaskan tahanan sesukanya. Memuakkan. Ia tidak mau berita buruk itu beredar.

Dan juga, jika memang Kakashi dapat membebaskannya dari sini, satu-satunya keinginan untuk berada di sisi pria berambut silver itu sepertinya mustahil. Seorang mantan napi apalagi bekas pembunuh bayaran, tidak pantas untuk dekat dengan Hokage `kan ? Jadi lebih baik ia tetap berada di sini dari pada bergantung pada Kakashi dan membuatnya berurusan dengan Godaime.

"Itu tidak perlu. Jangan mengotori tanganmu untuk mengeluarkanku dari sini."

"Tidak bisa. Keputusanku sudah bulat dan kau harus setuju."

"A.." Dasar kakashi. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat Genma bahagia memang keras kepala. Terlebih jika itu urusan yang menyangkut tentang dirinya. Ah .. rasanya ia semakin sayang pada orang ini. "Hh.. aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kakashi. Tapi perlu kau ingat, jangan memaksakan diri. Aku baik-baik saja disini."

Senyum teduh mengembang di wajah Kakashi. "Bersabarlah ..."

Beberapa saat mereka saling pandang dan hanya mengulum senyum. Sampai Kakashi mulai terpejam lagi. Sakit kepalanya mulai kambuh. Entah mengapa sejak kepulangannya ke Konoha kepalanya sering berdenyut sakit. Hingga ia rela menelan beberapa butir asprin demi meredakan nyeri di kepalanya. Padahal obat adalah poin kedua dari daftar yang paling ia hindari setelah rumah sakit.

Hari ini―tepatnya siang ini― ia merasa kepalanya membaik. Jadi ia putuskan untuk berhenti meminum obat itu. Lagi pula persediaan aspirinnya sudah habis, dan ia benar-benar malas untuk sekedar mampir ke apotek. Aroma obat sangat tidak bersahabat dengan hidungnya.

Dan sekarang, sakit di kepalanya malah terasa kembali.

"Kau kenapa ?"

Kakashi tersentak. Matanya terbuka dan melihat Genma memasang raut khawatir. Sial. Apa sejelas itu ? Ia sudah berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, tapi kenapa Genma dapat mengetahui itu ?

"Kau baik-baik saja ? Kakashi ?"

"... ya" Kakashi bangkit, bersandar pada dinding. Sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan rasa sakit di kepalanya itu―

"Kau mau jujur atau aku akan memakimu sekarang ?"

―yang sialnya gagal dilakukan.

"Hah.. yare yare! Aku butuh aspirin"

"As..pirin ?" Mata Genma melebar. "Hey, sudah berapa butir yang kau telan ?! Katakan! Ck, baka! Jadi kau mulai beralih ke obat-obatan ? Begitu ? Saat kepalamu sakit itu tandanya kau butuh istirahat, bodoh! Jangan pikir obat adalah jalan satu-satunya untukmu, ck!"

"Sudah jujur pun tetap dimaki"

"Jawab."

"Hh.. Enam butir. Dua saat baru sampai dirumah, dua saat sore, dan dua sebelum tidur."

Genma tersentak lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Sama sekali. Jangan salahkan aku, sakit kepala itu benar-benar menyiksa."

Hati Genma sakit mendengarnya. Kakashi yang ia tahu .. tidak akan sampai begini. Ini sudah berlebihan untuk batas seorang Kakashi, karena ia tahu temannya itu sangat anti terhadap obat. Sebenarnya hal apa yang mampu membuat orang jenius seperti Kakashi sampai rela melakukan hal yang dihindarinya ?

"Kashi.."

Aura mencekam mengitari sekeliling Genma. Membuat Kakashi sedikit ngeri. Ia tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi jika keadaannya sudah begini. Di antaranya..

"A-apa ?"

.. telinganya akan berdarah karena Genma tanpa ampun memarahinya.

Atau..

"Bagian mana yang sakit ?"

.. Genma akan puasa bicara padanya hingga beberapa minggu.

"Di-sini" Dengan perasaan was-was Kakashi menyentuh area kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Seraya menyiapkan diri takut-takut Genma akan segera meledak atau mengucap kata 'jangan ganggu aku hingga beberapa minggu'. Astaga, kepalanya makin sakit memikirkan itu.

"Migrain"

Kakashi mengangguk kecil.

"Sou"

Ini dia, Kakashi memejamkan mata, menunggu kelanjutan kata itu. Tapi ..

Ia tak mendengar apa-apa. Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Namun ia merasa ada sebuah tangan menyentuh tengkuknya, lalu menariknya pelan.

Kakashi bingung, ia ingin membuka mata namun sesaat kemudian sesuatu membuatnya terkejut.

Genma mengecup kepalanya.

"Cepat sembuh"

Kakashi terbelalak.

"Setelah ini kau harus pulang dan istirahat. Yang kau butuhkan bukan obat, kau tahu itu `kan ?"

Ia .. tidak salah dengar `kan ? Bukan makian ataupun ungkapan sadis yang ia dapat, melainkan sebuah nasihat, nasihat yang tersirat kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Dan juga .. Genma mengecup kepalanya. Me-nge-cup kepalanya. Tepat di sisi kiri area kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Bagian yang ia tunjuk saat Genma bertanya tentang letak sakit yang menyerangnya.

Juga yang membuat ia semakin terkejut, rasa nyeri itu hilang begitu saja setelah Genma mencium kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti. Ini .. aneh. Bagai sebuah kiat yang mengulur keajaiban dan menarik rasa sakit disana.

Perasaan terkejut dan bingung bercampur jadi satu. Ia menatap Genma penuh tanya, ditambah rasa bersalah karena telah membuat pria itu cemas. Menundukkan kepala sebagai bentuk penyesalan, Kakashi memberanikan diri setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. "Maaf.."

Namun jawaban dari Genma hanyalah tawa kecil yang membuat wajah tampan itu semakin menawan. Dan itu sukses membuat Kakashi tersipu, menciptakan reflek untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari pria didepannya.

Genma menyeringai. "Simpan permintaan maafmu itu, Kakashi. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Yang ku ingin, jangan memaksakan diri lagi, ok ?"

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dua netra berpendar karamel yang tak redup dalam kegelapan. Dengan satu anggukan, Kakashi memberi senyum. Senyum atas kebahagiaan dirinya memiliki orang seperti Genma. "Kau bisa percaya padaku"

"Aku tahu." Genma tersenyum senang. Tanpa sadar satu tangannya meraih puncak kepala Kakashi, dan meletakkannya disana. Merasakan lembutnya helaian perak yang teramat indah itu menyentuh permukaan tangannya.

Namun ia segera sadar. Ia merasa takut dan agak canggung dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi melihat respon Kakashi yang tidak menolak― seperti biasa―, ia membuang napas lega.

Genma mengacak rambut Kakashi seraya menarik senyum. Kakashi ikut tersenyum dengan perlakuan Genma. Meski agak aneh memang, tapi walau bagaimana pun ia merasa nyaman. Yah .. sebenarnya ia juga bingung, ia sungguh tak dapat menolak segala sentuhan dari Genma.

"A-ano.. maaf mengganggu waktu kalian, Kakashi-kun, Genma-san .."

DEG

"Aku.. akan kembali lagi nanti. Sekali lagi maaf, permisi"

Kakashi dan Genma mematung. Tangan yang sedang asyik mengacak rambut Kakashi ditarik oleh si pemilik dengan kikuk. Menyisakan atmosfer hening dalam ruangan itu.

Genma melihat si 'pengganggu' kini sedang membungkukkan diri sebagai permintaan maafnya. Ia juga melihat rona merah pada kedua pipi itu saat orang itu kembali menegakkan punggung dan berjalan keluar dengan canggung. Sampai Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, Shizune!"

Ah, itu dia. Shizune ya .. gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu yang ia temui di ruangan hokage kemarin. Kalau tidak salah, Shizune itu seumuran dengannya `kan ?

Ia masih memperhatikan, ketika wanita itu berhenti saat namanya dipanggil oleh Kakashi. Sangat jelas terlihat wajahnya yang merah padam menampakkan mimik malu diatas rata-rata. Siapa suruh mengganggu waktu orang seenaknya eh ?

"Ada masalah apa ? Hokage tidak menyuruhmu datang tanpa alasan 'kan ?"

"Ettooo .. sebenarnya, a-aku kesini untuk mencarimu, Kakashi-kun. Nona Tsunade memintamu untuk menemuinya."

"Souka." Kakashi bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu sel.

Genma mengangkat satu alis.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini ?" Keluar dari sel, pria berambut silver itu mengunci pintunya seperti semula. Berdiri di depan jeruji besi dan berhadapan dengan shizune.

Tetap diam, Genma tidak terlalu menyimak pembicaraan dua orang itu. Ia justru menyandarkan diri lagi pada dinding sambil memperhatikan mereka. 'Tidak penting', pikirnya.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, bahkan sampai ke area latihan. Tapi ternyata kau ada disini."

Lagi, Genma melihat bagaimana gadis itu mengungkapkan dirinya, mengerucutkan bibir tanda 'kesal'nya terhadap Kakashi. Agak jengkel melihatnya, melihat orang yang ia cintai sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita ekspresif. Dan lagi pula, Shizune juga cantik. Ia harus waspada karena gadis itu bisa menjadi alasan kehancuran hatinya nanti. Jangan sampai Kakashi memiliki perasaan pada shizune. Tidak tidak.

Yah .. Tapi, itu hanya salah satu kemungkinan dari ribuan hal yang dapat terjadi. Jadi ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk meraih kakashi-nya, mungkin.

"Ma .. aku sedang tidak enak badan. Kira-kira apa yang akan disampaikan Godaime ?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri, huh."

Hey, sikap macam apa itu ? Kenapa Shizune kelihatan akrab sekali dengan Kakashi ? Tidak mungkin. Mereka .. mereka hanya teman. Ya, hanya teman.

"Ah .. kuharap itu bukan perintah soal 'pendamping'ku."

Tunggu, apa ?

Pendamping ?

'Perintah' soal 'pendamping' Kakashi ?

"Ah..haha, aku tidak dapat memastikannya Kakashi-kun"

Genma melihat gadis itu terkekeh lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar, membimbing Kakashi agar tidak memperlambat tugasnya. Kami-sama .. apa yang mereka bicarakan ?

Pendamping apa ?

"Besok aku kesini lagi―atau nanti malam. Habiskan makananmu, Genma. Jaa."

"A.. um" Ia tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil. Kakashi sudah pergi, bersama Shizune yang menjemputnya untuk menghadap Hokage. Ia menghela napas berat.

Teka-teki dalam otaknya kembali meracau. Sebuah persoalan yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar.

Pendamping itu... Shizune kah ?

Oh, bagus. Kepalanya sakit sekarang.

Dimana aspirinnya ?

.

.

.

"Hokage-sama"

"Kenapa lama sekali ?!"

"Ma-maaf. Aku tak dapat menemukannya dimanapun, ternyata Kakashi-kun sedang―"

"Sudahlah, kau boleh istirahat, Shizune."

"Ehh, hh.. baiklah."

Tsunade diam, menunggu hingga Shizune meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia tidak tega jika harus menahan gadis itu lebih lama, walaupun itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai tangan kanan Hokage.

"Kakashi, mengenai laporanmu .. aku sudah memutuskan."

"Ha'i"

"Mereka berdua memang sudah seharusnya mendapatkan ini."

Kakashi menunggu..

"Shiranui Genma dan Ojima Yasu akan dibebaskan setelah proses pemeriksaan selesai."

"Hh.." Ia menghela napas. Tadinya Kakashi berniat meminta secara langsung masalah pembebasan temannya. Tapi syukurlah..

"Tapi ada satu hal"

"Satu hal ?"

"Setelah bebas, mereka tidak boleh langsung dibiarkan membaur dan menjadi warga Konoha begitu saja. Mereka harus dikarantina dan diawasi oleh seseorang secara dekat. Karena bagaimanapun, dua orang itu adalah mantan pembunuh bayaran. Aku tidak ingin meresahkan masyarakat akan kehadiran Genma dan Yasu di tengah-tengah mereka."

Souka. Kakashi setuju dengan hal itu.

"Dan kau yang akan mengawasi mereka"

Kakashi terbelalak.

"A-aku ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mengenal Genma dengan baik. Kau keberatan ?"

"Tidak"

"Bagus. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang satunya ?"

"Sebenarnya .. aku tidak masalah. Tapi sepertinya Raidou lebih tepat dalam hal ini. Mereka cukup akrab."

"Baiklah, beritahu dia."

"Ha'i. Ada hal lain ?"

"Untuk hari ini cukup. "

"Baiklah, aku permisi."

Kakashi membalikkan tubuh dari hadapan Godaime dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia agak bingung sang Hokage langsung menerima usulannya mengenai Raidou yang akan mengawasi Yasu. Tapi, yah .. itu tidak penting. Ia harus bersyukur karena Tsunade tidak menanyakan perihal 'pendamping' yang ia perintahkan.

"Jangan jadikan alasan misi ini untuk melupakan masalah pendamping itu. Aku menunggu."

Setidaknya sampai Hokage menghentikan gerak tangannya pada gagang pintu dan membuatnya berbalik hanya untuk mengatakan "Ha'i"

Ia rasa Tsunade punya bakat menjadi paranormal.

.

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup besar, seorang lelaki bergaya rambut spike coklat sedang berusaha menghangatkan diri dalam kamarnya yang nyaman. Selimut tebal telah menunggunya dengan setia diatas ranjang, ditemani dua guling kesayangannya.

Kakinya bergerak terburu demi menerjang keatas kasur secepat mungkin. Tak sabar ingin merilekskan ototnya setelah seharian membantu dikantor hokage. Tapi keinginannya itu harus ia urungkan ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemennya.

Ia berdecak. Kesal karena waktu istirahatnya mesti diundur. Lagi pula ini sudah malam, jika bukan hal penting, ia bersumpah akan mengusir tamunya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"K-Kakashi-san.."

Mungkin, ia harus menelan sumpahnya kali ini.

"Aku .. mengganggu ?"

Ya! "Tidak, silahkan masuk."

Raidou membuka pintunya lebih lebar, memberi jalan untuk Kakashi memasuki rumah sewaannya. Ia mempersilahkan Kakashi duduk sementara ia mempersiapkan teh hangat untuk tamunya.

"Silahkan diminum, Kakashi-san" Pria dengan bekas luka diwajahnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Menunggu hal penting apa yang akan disampaikan si calon hokage ini.

"Terima kasih" Kakashi tersenyum, ia mulai tergoda dengan sajian hangat yang disuguhkan sang tuan rumah. "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan misi dari Godaime. Maaf merepotkan."

"Ah .. tidak apa." Padahal dalam hati ia ingin merutuki langsung orang didepannya.

Satu tangan Kakashi meraih gagang cangkir lalu mengangkatnya, menggunakan tangannya yang lain sebagai alas cangkir yang sekarang terletak dipangkuanya. "Sebelumnya .." ia mulai bicara. "apa kau keberatan jika seseorang tinggal bersamamu disini ?"

Dua alis Raidou saling bertaut. "Misi ?"

"Tentu"

Raidou menimbang-nimbang. Jika itu adalah misi ia tidak keberatan. Tapi kenapa harus dia ? Lalu bagaimana jika orang yang akan ikut mendiami kediamannya adalah salah satu orang penting di Konoha ? Tunggu, kalau begitu orang tersebut berarti sedang menyamar bukannya ? Sampai harus repot-repot membaur dan tinggal di apartemennya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus memperlakukan orang itu.

Hey hey! Tidak! Kenapa pikirannya jadi tidak rasional begini ?

"Tapi apartemenku tidak terlalu besar dan .."

"Tidak masalah"

Raidou bungkam. Kini ia tahu Kakashi sudah menetapkannya. Alasan apapun yang ia berikan tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun lagi. Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah .."

"Bagus" Kakashi tersenyum lagi, kemudian menyesap teh yang sejak tadi menunggu untuk mengaliri tenggorokannya.

Raidou mengamati Kakashi dengan seksama. Mengamati bagaimana pria seumurannya itu meminum teh begitu cepat. Menyisakan seperempat bagian cairan itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Heh.. seperti biasa.

"Baiklah" Kakashi berdiri, membuat Raidou sedikit terkejut. "Kalau begitu aku pulang. Terima kasih untuk tehnya"

Dan Raidou benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Jadi Kakashi datang malam-malam mengganggu waktu santainya hanya untuk menanyakan itu ?

Ia berdiri, mengikuti Kakashi yang melangkah keluar sampai depan pintu.

"Dua hari lagi kau ikut aku. Kau harus menjemputnya, karena Yasu tidak bisa menemukan rumahmu sendirian." Tersenyum, Kakashi pergi meninggal Yasu yang masih mencerna perkataanya. "Jaa"

Tunggu dulu

Yasu ? Jemput ? Rumah ?

"Kakashi-san! Ka-kashi.. "

Terlambat, orang yang ia panggil telah pergi jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jadi orang yang akan tinggal bersamanya adalah Yasu. Jika benar .. berarti Kakashi telah menulis laporan kemarin dengan sangat baik. Hingga Tsunade-sama menyetujui usulannya itu.

Ia tahu Kakashi sangat menginginkan Genma bisa kembali ke Konoha seperti dulu dan melepaskan status 'kriminal' miliknya. Awalnya ia ragu bagaimana Kakashi akan melakukannya, tapi setelah calon hokage itu bilang "Aku akan berkata apa adanya, dan itu cukup", ia percaya. Karena apapun itu, jika ia sudah berkata sedemikian yakin, itu berarti semua akan berjalan baik.

Kini Raidou mengerti. Dalam kamarnya yang nyaman sekarang pikirannya dapat lebih jernih. 'Berkata apa adanya' ya .. Benar. Menolong Kakashi sama saja menolong calon Hokage. Dan itu berarti sama saja menolong Konoha dari kekacauan.

Sebuah penghargaan,

Atau rasa kasihan ?

Pikirannya mulai kabur memikirkan itu. Rasa kantuk datang begitu cepat dan tanpa sadar ia mulai hanyut ke alam mimpi.

Mimpi tentang Yasu mungkin ?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

YOSHHH! Chapter 4! YUHU~

Buat para readers dan reviewers yang udah ngikutin sampai chapter 4 ini Ara ucapin terima kasih banyak. Maaf kalo masih banyak typo atau tata bahasa yang ganjel dimata :D Ara gak terlalu pandai dalam menulis kaya gini :'D

Dan makasih juga untuk zuky-san yang gak bosen bantu Ara buat koreksi ni cerita. Arigatou~

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna :)

-Aoi Hasegawa

[Type text]


	5. Sakit

**-Akan Kulakukan-**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M (?)**

 **Pair : GenmaKaka**

 **Warning : Sho-ai, Angst ringan, Semi Canon, Typo(s), dsb.**

Chapter 5

-Sakit-

.

.

.

.

.

TING

.

TING

.

TING

.

TING-TING-TING-TING-TING

"Haahhhhh... berisik! Hentikan Kaka―"

"Apa ?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Err.. Genma?"

"Masuk. Biar kuobati."

Menghela napas, adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh seorang calon Hokage setelah mendapat 'perintah mutlak' dari teman baiknya. Perintah ? Teman baik ? Kenapa pula ia harus menurut pada orang yang bahkan statusnya saja adalah sebagai tahanan Konoha ?

Hey, dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, shinobi ternama yang tak lama lagi akan memikul beban desa dengan gelar Rokudaime di punggungnya.

Jadi .. Teman baiknya itu pasti orang yang sangat berharga, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa untuk menolak perintah, permintaan, atau apapun itu dalam bentuk lainnya dari si sahabat. Yah, termasuk kontak fisik.

Kakashi pun tak mengerti.

Akhirnya sang Hatake menuruti kemauan temannya, Genma. Ia masuk ke dalam sel, duduk di samping pria itu sambil berusaha memikirkan kata yang pas agar Genma tak memarahinya. Ia tahu Genma khawatir, Genma akan selalu khawatir jika Kakashi melukai dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin ini memang salahnya, Genma sampai terbangun di hari yang bahkan terlalu dini untuk dibilang fajar. Sebenarnya lelaki bersurai perak itu tak bermaksud demikian, ia hanya bosan menunggu pagi datang lebih dari tiga jam. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dirinya tak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Jika biasanya ia tidur lima sampai enam jam ketika malam, sekarang berkurang jauh menjadi dua hingga tiga jam saja.

Dan kali ini, di pagi buta yang masih begitu jauh untuk seekor ayam membangunkan warga dengan suara kokoknya, Kakashi sudah berada di samping Genma setelah.. yah, menyentil tiang sel berulang kali hingga berdenting nyaring. Wajar jika Genma terbangun.

Memilih diam, lelaki bermarga Shiranui meraih tangan Kakashi yang terlihat sedikit membiru. Wajahnya menampilkan raut kesal ketika melihat hasil dari ulah kurang kerjaan temannya itu. Ia tak suka, ia benci jika Kakashi terluka. Terutama jika si calon Hokage yang melakukannya sendiri. Seinci saja kulit mulus Kakashi tergores setelah menjalani misi, ia sudah merasa kesal sampai-sampai ingin menghabisi musuh yang dengan berani melukai tubuh orang yang ia kasihi tersebut.

Namun sekarang Kakashi malah dengan sengaja menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang tidak kesal ?

"Itu akan segera membaik, tidak perlu diobati." Kakashi membuka suara. Ia mengerti Genma khawatir, dan walaupun jarinya terasa sakit sekarang, tapi ia tak merasa butuh penanganan medis.

"Ck-" Melihat kearah jam dinding, Genma mengernyit. "Jarimu mungkin akan segera membaik, tapi kepalamu tidak. Ini pukul 03.00 pagi, Ka-ka-shi."

Mata Kakashi melirik ke arah yang sama. Benar, ia tak seharusnya membangunkan Genma, walau sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud begitu. Lelaki bernetra kelabu gelap itu tertawa kaku menyembunnyikan rasa bersalahnya. "Ah.. Maaf, kau jadi terbangun"

"Baka. Bukan itu."

"Huh ?"

Genma menghela napas. Agak jengkel rasanya. Tidak kah Kakashi sadar kalau dirinya sedang khawatir ? Dan orang itu malah meminta maaf karena telah membangunkannya di hari sepagi i―

―tunggu, Kakashi bangun tengah malam lagi ?

Genma terbelalak, tangan Kakashi yang dipegangnya terlepas begitu saja.

"Kakashi, berapa jam kau tidur ? Kau― apa insomnia mu kambuh ? Kepalamu sakit ? Atau mimpi itu datang lagi ? Kalau kau sudah berada disini pukul tiga pagi dengan pakaian lengkap seperti itu― jangan bilang kau tidak tidur semalaman. Kau tahu, aku tidak akan diam saja jika kau berani menyentuh aspirin lagi."

"A.." Kakashi sweet drop. Sejak kapan lelaki yang dekat dengannya ini bisa bicara panjang lebar begitu ? Hah .. ia baru ingat. Genma tak bisa untuk tidak diam jika sedang khawatir padanya. Tapi itu bukan hal buruk, pikirnya. Jika ada orang yang cemas sampai separah itu, berarti dia menyayangimu, iya 'kan?

Kakashi tertawa kecil memikirkannya, yang tanpa sadar membuat Genma menampakkan raut kesal.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kakashi"

Mendengarnya, Kakashi tertawa lagi. "Yare yare, aku baik-baik saja Genma. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Genma mengangkat satu alis, tanda herannya akan sikap Kakashi. Apanya yang lucu ? "Kau tidak bohong 'kan ?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa ?"

"Eh.." Kakashi tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Bukan apa-apa."

Sang pria dengan rambut coklat menyipitkan mata. Ia tak percaya pada Kakashi, namun pikirannya itu segera ia kesampingkan saat teringat alasannya menyuruh Kakashi masuk. "Bagaimana cara mengobati memar ?" Genma meraih tangan teman lamanya lalu memperhatikan warna kebiruan yang bersarang di jemari lelaki itu.

"Hh.. sudahlah Genma, aku seorang jounin, ingat ? Memar seperti itu bukan masalah." Kakashi menarik tangannya dari Genma, kemudian membaringkan tubuh dengan menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya sebagai bantalan. "Lagi pula―" Ia menguap.

Genma mengerjap. Kakashi mengantuk ?

"―lebih baik kau tidur. Ini masih terlalu pagi, tahanan."

Dan Genma sukses dibuat jengkel. Ditambah Kakashi menyebutkan kata 'tahanan' dengan nada mengejek. Memangnya siapa yang sudah membangunkannya sepagi ini huh?

Namun sekarang ia melihat Kakashi mulai memejamkan mata. Sepertinya si Hatake itu mengantuk. Melihat orang yang disayanginya tidur seperti itu membuat rasa kesalnya sejak awal perlahan menjadi runtuh, berganti dengan ketenangan yang seakan berkata "Dia akan baik-baik saja". Hingga bibirnya mengukir senyum. Semoga Kakashi memang baik-baik saja ..

"Bangunkan aku pukul 08.00, aku tak mau Raidou kebingungan mencariku."

"Mencarimu ? Untuk apa ?"

"Menjemputmu"

Genma mengerjap.

"Ah, juga Yasu"

"..."

Kakashi bilang apa tadi ?

"Kakashi, apa maksud―"

Suara dengkuran halus bervolume rendah membuat Genma menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia berdecak, namun akhirnya tersenyum.

Kakashi sudah tidur. Disini. Di sampingnya.

Senang sekali rasanya. Ia tahu Kakashi tidak bisa tidur semalaman di rumahnya, tapi disini, di dalam sebuah sel gelap yang dingin, Kakashi tertidur lelap dengan mudah di sampingnya.

Ikut merebahkan diri, Genma mengecup puncak kepala Kakashi lembut. "Oyasumi". Lalu berusaha sekali lagi untuk tenggelam ke dunia mimpi.

Tanpa menyadari satu pria lain disana sedang tertawa kecil memperhatikan sikap mereka.

.

.

.

Pukul 08.00. Di kantor Hokage.

Seorang jounin bersurai coklat spike dengan bekas luka di wajah, tengah berdiri tegap di hadapan sang Hokage, bermaksud menanyakan suatu hal yang mengganggunya selama dua hari ini. Penyebabnya adalah Kakashi. Kakashi yang tanpa dosa mendatangi rumahnya malam-malam dan menyampaikan sebuah misi yang masih rancu, menggantung, dan membuat pria yang biasa dipanggil 'Raidou' itu penasaran setengah mati.

Bukan ia tak mengerti, ia hanya ingin menyelaraskan logikanya dengan ucapan si Hatake itu kepada Godaime. Raidou tak mau jika asumsinya selama dua hari ini ternyata salah kaprah. Dasar Kakashi, kenapa ninja jenius seperti dia suka sekali membuat orang jengkel ?

"Hokage-sama"

"Ada apa, Raidou ? Mana Kakashi ?"

Pria bermarga Namiashi itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ano.. itu dia. Aku tidak tahu dimana Kakashi-san, tapi aku ingin menanyakan susuatu yang berkaitan dengannya."

"Huh ? Tentang misi kalian ?" Tsunade menghela napas, kesal. Harusnya 'kan si Hatake itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Raidou. Apa saja yang dilakukannya eh? "Hah.. jadi dia belum memberitahumu."

"Hm." Raidou mengangguk. "Dua hari lalu Kakashi-san datang dan bertanya apa aku keberatan jika ada seseorang yang akan tinggal bersamaku di apartemen, lalu ia bilang hari ini aku harus ikut dengannya. Kukira itu ada hubungannya dengan Yasu-san― ma-maksudku Ojima Yasu" Dirinya merasa canggung ketika mengucap nama Yasu, entah kenapa.. "Karena Kakashi-san juga menyebutkan namanya sebelum pergi."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Raidou, Tsunade menghela napas lagi. Ia kemudian membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil dua lembar kertas. Tanpa basa-basi lagi sang Hokage kelima memberikan dua kertas itu kepada Raidou yang langsung menerimanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Form laporan ?"

"Ya. Cari Kakashi dan berikan satu kertas itu padanya. Kau akan menjemput Yasu dan mengawasinya sampai masa karantina berakhir. Kuharap kalian berdua dapat berteman baik. Mengerti ?"

Otak Raidou memproses cepat perintah Godaime, secepat munculnya pertanyaan yang datang begitu saja dalam otaknya. Jadi Yasu dan Genma sudah dibebaskan ? Kenapa cepat sekali ? Lalu dimana ia dapat menemukan Kakashi ? "Ha`i, tapi―"

"SHIZUNE, BAWAKAN AKU TEH PANAS!"

"Baiiikkkkk~"

"Hokage-sama tapi―"

"Kau akan mendapat jawabannya dari Kakashi nanti. Sekarang pergi dan biarkan aku memulai pekerjaanku!"

"B-baik.." Raidou mendecak dalam hati, walau sebenarnya ia takut pada bentakkan Tsunade barusan. Tapi ia tetap merasa jengkel, bahkan Hokage sekali pun tak menjelaskan misinya sampai tuntas hanya karena―

karena tumpukan file yang terlihat mengerikan ..

Hah .. wajar saja Hokage bersikap seperti tadi.

Tapi dimana ia bisa menemukan Kakashi ?

Tidak adakah orang di dunia ini yang dapat membantunya sampai jelas ?

"Raidou-san ?"

Sang pria tersentak. Sepanjang jalan di koridor Hokage ini ia hanya melangkah sambil melamun, hingga ia disapa oleh seorang wanita yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Wanita dengan paras manis, dilengkapi seutas senyum yang membuat wajah itu terlihat semakin menawan saat bibir mungilnya menyapa.

"Shizune" Raidou membalas senyum, kemudian menatap dua mata besar yang terfokus pada dua mutiara hitam yang seakan berkilau. Sangat indah. Pria mana yang tidak terpikat melihat suguhan Tuhan yang memukau seperti itu ?

"Untuk Tsunade-sama ?" Ia menunjuk pada cangkir kosong dan seteko kecil teh panas yang dialasi nampan alumunium. Suguhan 'perintah' dari sang Hokage. Ia juga masih ingat betapa kencangnya teriakan Tsunade dari dalam ruangan agar dibawakan hidangan kesukannya di pagi hari.

Shizune mengangguk, lalu melirik kearah tangan kanan Raidou yang menggenggam dua lembar kertas laporan. Wanita itu bisa menebak― "Pasti untuk Kakashi-kun." Ia terkikik geli.

Sang Namiashi menggaruk canggung tengkuknya, agak heran bagaimana wanita yang ditemuinya ini bisa tahu. Tapi itu bukan hal aneh, mengingat Shizune adalah tangan kanan Tsunade sendiri. "Ah .. benar. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dimana dia." Ia tertawa kikuk.

"Jika kau sudah mencari di rumah dan juga area latihan, kusarankan kau langsung pergi ke tempat Genma-san dan Yasu-san." Sebuah senyum kembali tertera diwajahnya.

Raidou menaikkan satu alis, bingung. "Maksudmu .. Penjara ?"

"Yup. Baiklah, Raidou-san, aku duluan. Tsunade-sama bisa memarahiku nanti. Jaa~"

"... jaa"

Jounin itu termangu. Kakashi .. di jam sepagi ini ? Mustahil. Bahkan seisi Konoha tahu si calon Hokage bersurai perak itu tidak pernah untuk tidak absen dalam hal 'terlambat'. Mana mungkin ia sudah berada disana. Dan juga .. untuk apa pula ?

"Argghhh .. kenapa semua ini malah menimbulkan pertanyaan baru ?"

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah sel gelap dan sunyi yang sebelumnya terusik oleh kegaduhan kecil dari seorang calon Hokage, kini seorang pria bersurai hijau terang tengah duduk sambil memikirkan kata-kata Kakashi. Ya, ia juga ikut terbangun saat suara dentingan nyaring menggema, tapi ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidur. Ia tidak akan rela mengabaikan momen untuk memperhatikan kelakuan dua temannya dalam diam.

Namun sekarang, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menanyakan perihal ucapan Kakashi kepada Genma. Yah walaupun nanti Genma akan tahu kalau ia mendengar seluruh pecakapan mereka tadi pagi. Ia terkekeh.

"Genma-kun, kau tidak membangunkan Kakashi? Sekarang sudah jam 08.00 lewat."

Yang ditanya, lelaki berparas tampan dengan dua bola mata coklat senada dengan rambutnya, bangun dari posisinya semula untuk duduk dan menatap pria yang sedang tidur. "Biar saja, dia tidak tidur semalaman ka..." Hingga ia sadar sesuatu. "Hey! Aku tahu kau bangun semalam!"

Anak bermarga Ojima itu tertawa pelan menanggapi Genma. "Maaf .. aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua"

Mata Genma membulat. 'Kalian berdua' ? Berarti benar .. sejak kapan dia bangun ? "A-apa saja yang― kau dengar ?"

"Semuanya. Aku juga tahu saat kau mengucapkan 'Oyasumi' dan ..." Yasu sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, menunggu reaksi Genma yang sudah terlihat ketakutan.

"Oke oke .. baiklah, kumohon jangan beritahu dia tentang apapun itu. Yasu, kumohon mengertilah―"

"Ha`i ha`i Genma-kun, kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Kakashi-san."

Wajah Genma tak yakin, tapi ia mencoba percaya. Semoga saja rekannya ini bisa menjaga rahasia. "Kau .. sungguh ?"

"Hm" Yasu mengangguk pasti, Genma bernapas lega. "Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku, apa kita akan dibebaskan hari ini ?"

"Soal itu .. aku tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya begitu."

"Tapi kenapa ?"

"Entahlah" Genma mengangkat bahu singkat.

"Hh .. begitu ya. Tapi kurasa itu bukan hal buruk, kau jadi bisa dengan bebas mendekati Kakashi-san, ya kan ?"

"Hey, kalian. Kenapa tidak membangunkanku ? Jam berapa sekarang ?"

DEG

Kakashi .. sudah bangun ?

"Jam .. delapan lewat.. lima belas .. Kakashi-san." Yasu yang menjawab. Ucapnya begitu saja, masih antara percaya dan tak percaya.

Sedangkan Genma masih mematung dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar pucat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tubuhnya lemas. Kami-sama .. semoga Kakashi tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Kakashi memang mendengarnya ? Apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Butiran keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Genma, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku ?"

"A-aku.."

"Ah, Genma-kun lupa, Kakashi-san. Dia juga belum lama bangun kok, iya `kan Genma-kun ?"

Bohong. "A-ah .. iya. Maafkan aku"

"Hh.. ya sudahlah." Kakashi bangun, meregangkan ototnya sebentar, lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu sel. "Aku pergi dulu," Ia membuka pintu jeruji itu kemudian melangkah keluar. "tapi sepertinya orang yang mencariku sudah tiba"

Genma dan Yasu saling pandang.

"Kakashi-sannn .. ternyata benar kau ada disini. Ah, ohayou gozaimasu Genma, Yasu-san"

Raidou datang.

Yasu membalas "Ohayou, Raidou-san" sedangkan Genma hanya mengangguk.

"Tidak ada 'selamat pagi' untukku ?" Jounin berambut perak mengambil mimik sedih yang dibuat-buat. Menyebabkan wajah Raidou merengut kesal luar biasa. Namun tetap mengiyakan, meski masih ditekuk sebal.

"Ohayou. Kakashi-san kau keterlaluan. Kau membuat kepalaku dipenuhi pertanyaan tanpa jawaban yang jelas hingga pagi ini."

Tanpa beban calon Hokage yang dikenal denga nama 'Kakashi' ini menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Eh .. ahaha. Yare-yare, gomen na.."

Twitch

"Kakashi-sannnn .. Ayolah, bahkan Hokage ke-lima pun tidak menjelaskannya sampai tuntas. Jika bukan Shizune yang memberitahuku tentang keberadaanmu saat ini mungkin aku sudah pingsan karena kelelahan mengelilingi desa. Lagi pula―" Raidou melirik pintu sel yang sedikit terbuka. "―apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Sepagi ini ? Kalau kau tidak kesiangan bukankah lebih baik kau menjemputku dan menjelaskan misi kita hari ini ?"

Wow

Raidou meracau

"Hentikan Raidou. Kau dengar? Kakashi sudah minta maaf. Aku yakin seisi Konoha tahu kebiasaan Kakashi yang sering terlambat. Dan hari ini, dia baru saja bangun beberapa menit sebelum kau datang. Jadi tarik kata-katamu itu."

Hening. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Siapa sangka Raidou akan mengumpat sepanjang itu ? Dan siapa sangka juga kalau Genma yang akan menanggapinya dengan se-menyeramkan itu ? Atau mungkin Raidou sudah lupa, sikap over protective Genma pada Kakashi sudah terjadi sejak dulu.

Seharusnya ia tidak mengomel, atau lebih tepatnya protes, pada Kakashi di depan sahabat lamanya tersebut. Karena jika Genma sudah marah, tak ada yang dapat meredakan emosinya. Hanya Kakashi yang bisa, itupun kalau dia ada di desa.

"A-ano.. gomen.. aku.."

"Maa maa .. Sudahlah. Raidou, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak menyangka kau sampai kesusahan seperti ini. Dan Genma, maaf melibatkanmu."

Raidou bernapas lega, untung Kakashi cepat menengahi. Ia mengangguk dengan ekspresi bersalah, sementara Genma tak merespon.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita menghadap Tsunade-sama untuk mengambil―"

"Tidak perlu, kakashi-san. Tadi **tepat** pukul **delapan** aku sudah menemuinya untuk menanyakan kejelasan misi hari ini. Tapi dia malah memberikanku kertas laporan ini.." Raidou memotong dengan penekanan pada kata 'tepat' dan 'delapan'. Menyindir `eh ? Satu tangannya mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas serupa yang kini sudah digulung rapi olehnya, lalu memberikan satu untuk Kakashi. "...dan ia juga bilang untuk menanyakan sisanya padamu."

Kakashi mengambil kertas itu. "Hmm, souka. Baiklah .."

"Jadi ?"

"Jadi kita langsung membawa dua orang ini menghadap Tsunade-sama. Kau akan mengawasi Yasu hingga masa karantina selesai dan aku akan mengurus Genma."

Dua pria yang disebutkan namanya terkejut.

"Sama seperti yang aku pikirkan" Raidou mengangguk-angguk.

"Kami merasa di-anak-tiri-kan" Sindir Genma. Sebenarnya ia senang, namun Kakashi tidak memberitahukan apapun padanya selama dua hari dirinya di bui. Tapi ya sudahlah ..

Seperti biasa, Kakashi akan tertawa kecil seperti merasa bersalah― padahal tidak. "Maaf, nanti di rumah aku akan menjelaskannya." Lelaki bermata abu gelap itu membuka pintu sel dan menunggu sahabat serta teman barunya untuk keluar.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu tanpa harus kau menjelaskannya." Genma keluar, diikuti Yasu dari belakang.

Setelah keduanya keluar, Kakashi menutup dan mengunci pintu jeruji dengan cekatan. Nampak sekali ia bersemangat. Wajah tertutup masker hitam miliknya pun terlihat berseri.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan masa karantina ini berlangsung ?"

"Tak lama, Raidou. Karena aku rasa warga Konoha dapat menerima mereka dengan cepat."

"Ha`i"

"Kalian dibubarkan"

Raidou dan Yasu keluar dari ruang kerja Hokage, hanya berdua, karena Kakashi tahu betul kalau dirinya akan ditahan beberapa saat oleh sang Godaime. Dan Genma ? tentu saja menunggu Kakashi.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Tsunade memulai.

"Aku tahu" Namun berikutnya Kakashi melihat Genma beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. "Genma, kau mau kemana ? Tetaplah disini."

Pria bersurai coklat sebahu menatap Kakashi bingung. "Aku menunggu di luar saja, urusan negara tak seharusnya aku ketahui `kan ?"

"Tidak, kau tetap disini. Aku memaksa."

Genma heran .. 'bersikeras sekali dia ?'

Namun ia segera mengganti ekspresi bingungnya dengan sebuah seringai. "Hoo.. jadi kau sudah bisa memaksa 'eh ?"

"Ya. Dan tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku ingin kau menemaniku disini"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena aku ingin"

"Berikan alasan lebih lo―"

BRAAKKKK

"..."

"Sudah? Apa perdebatan kalian sudah selesai ?" Tsunade, memasang senyum termanisnya yang― ampuh membuat dua orang dihadapannya bergidik ketakutan. Setelah menyebabkan serangan jantung mendadak serta latihan mental setelahnya, bahkan Sai dan Yamato yang kebetulan lewat depan ruangan itu juga ikut terkena 'kejutan tiba-tiba' dari sang Hokage ke-lima.

"H-ha`i"

"Bagus. Genma, kau boleh ikut mendengar, jangan buat Kakashi memulai perdebatan lagi"

Pria yang disebutkan namanya mengangguk.

"Kakashi, aku ingin mendengar laporanmu tentang perintah para tetua itu."

"Ah, ano .. sebenarnya aku― masih mencari"

Genma memperhatikan. Topik ini mulai mencuri perhatiannya.

"Kau bercanda ? Sejak kau kembali ke desa para tetua kolot itu terus menerorku masalah pendamping dirimu. Kenapa mereka tidak langsung menemuimu saja dan menghadapi jawaban menyebalkanmu itu dengan telinga mereka sendiri ? Ck."

Dua mata coklat karamel Genma terbelalak, dirinya seakan tersambar sengatan listrik. Sakit, panas, namun tak sanggup mengucap. Apa dia bilang ? Pendamping ? Jadi yang didengarnya saat itu benar ? Kakashi akan ...

"Maafkan aku, tapi bukankah aku memiliki banyak waktu ?"

"Memang, itulah kenapa aku kesal. Mereka bilang jika kau tak kunjung memberi perkembangan.. mereka yang akan menentukan."

Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bercanda.

"Kakashi, banyak wanita dari klan Hyuuga yang layak menjadi pendampingmu."

Tidak boleh, Kakashi .. Kakashi tidak akan setuju `kan ?

"Setidaknya temui mereka, kau mungkin akan menemukan pilihanmu."

Jangan...

"Baiklah, akan ku usahakan."

Oh Kami .. Kenapa Kakashi begitu menurut ? Dan kenapa lelaki itu masih belum sadar kalau aku menyukainya ?

"Jangan buat aku menunggu. Kalian boleh pulang."

.

.

.

Wusshh~

Atmosfer dingin berhembus cukup kencang. Awan-awan kelabu datang dan saling berkumpul membentuk gumpalan kapas besar yang siap menjatuhkan jutaan rintik air tanpa pamrih. Menghantam aspal, tanah, pepohonan, juga atap-atap rumah yang di huni para makhluk berwujud sempurna.

Tanpa balas, memberi kehidupan untuk setiap jiwa di bumi. Tulus, menyalurkan kesejukan walau enggan didekati. Itulah hujan. Meski para insan berkata hujan sebagai rahmat, meski mereka selalu merindukan datangnya tetesan air dari langit di saat kemarau, dan meski banyak sekali orang yang mengklaim dirinya mencintai hujan.. mereka tetap menjauhi. Mereka berlindung, berteduh .. layaknya hujan yang mereka elu-elukan adalah hal yang harus dihindari.

Shiranui Genma, bahkan merasa dirinya lebih rendah dari pemikirannya tentang hujan saat ini. Cuaca dengan intensitas gelap berlebih, menusuk suasana hatinya lebih dalam lagi. Lihatlah para orang-orang itu .. mereka yang memandang dengan tatapan 'menjijikkan'. Menatap sinis, benci, layaknya ia adalah musuh.

Belum lagi jika mengingat hal tadi ...

'Kakashi, banyak wanita dari klan Hyuuga yang layak menjadi pendampingmu'

Ugh, sial.

Sakit sekali rasanya.

Tidak, ia tak peduli dengan para manusia yang mencibirnya sepanjang jalan, atau berbisik saat dirinya melewati rute yang ramai akan penduduk Konoha. Namun pria di sampingnya ini .. pria yang dicintainya sejak lama sekali, tak lama lagi akan memiliki pendamping. Dan ia harus senang untuk hal itu.

Ha.. menyebalkan.

"Genma, kau tak apa ?" Dua iris abu gelap itu menatap Genma penuh cemas. "Jangan khawatir, mereka akan mengerti. Tenanglah .."

Sakit. Ya, seperti ini rasanya. Mungkin sampai kapan pun lelaki pujaannya ini tak akan menyadari. Namun ia tetap membalas, membalas ke-ambigu-an Kakashi dengan senyuman.

"Lebih baik kita bergegas, sepertinya hujan tak dapat menunggu lebih lama"

Genma mengangguk, lalu melangkah lebih cepat mengekor di belakang Kakashi.

.

"Duduklah, anggap rumahmu sendiri. Dan untuk kamarmu, sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak hari pertama kau datang. Jadi kau bisa beristirahat .."

Pria bersurai coklat mengangkat satu alisnya. "Huh? Secepat itu? Tak usah repot-repot Kakashi, aku bisa tidur dimana saja" Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. "Ahh.."

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya dan kau bilang begitu ? Hh.. kau jahat sekali" Pura-pura terluka. Jurus ampuh Kakashi yang tak pernah gagal ia lakukan. Bukan tak pernah gagal untuk membuat orang-orang percaya, melainkan tak pernah gagal untuk menciptakan reaksi jengah tiap orang yang ia beri 'jurus'nya itu.

Tapi tidak dengan Genma. Justru candaan Kakashi ini membuat hatinya yang sebelumnya merasa perih, sekarang jadi sedikit melunak. Lucu sekali, kenapa bisa secepat itu berubah ? "Aku memang jahat." Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Maa .. Kalau begitu kau tidur di luar. Aku tidak mau ada orang 'jahat' di rumahku."

Genma yang sedang berbaring menengok kearah Kakashi, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling tatap. Melempar pandang satu sama lain seakan mereka sedang ikut kontes tatap-menatap. Hingga beberapa saat, lalu pecah dengan tawa keduanya.

"Ahaha.. itu tidak lucu, baka. Lagi pula sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis begitu ?"

"Aku tidak melankolis, dan jika tidak lucu lalu kenapa kau tertawa?" Kakashi mendengus.

Sahabat lamanya itu tertawa lagi.

Lambat laun suasana menjadi hening. Diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kakashi merasa senang karena dapat kembali berkumpul dengan Genma. Namun otaknya juga tak dapat memungkiri beratnya beban perintah yang wajib ia laksanakan. Jika dirinya sudah menemukan orang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya nanti, sudah dipastikan ia akan dipersulit dengan hal-hal yang menyebalkan. Dan jika sudah begitu tak ada lagi waktu untuk sekedar bersenda gurau dengan orang yang kini berbaring dihadapannya.

Lalu untuk apa ia susah-susah membawa Genma kembali ke Konoha dan mengeluarkannya dari penjara kalau tidak bisa bersama seperti dulu ?

Sedangkan Genma, pikirannya kembali kalut memikirkan hal yang sama, namun tak persis. Sampai kapan pun perasaannya tidak akan berubah. Ia akan tetap dan selalu mencintai Kakashi. Namun jika takdir harus memisahkan status persahabatan mereka karena perihal 'pendamping' itu, Genma tak dapat menyangkal. Ia harus dan harus rela Kakashi memiliki pendamping. Karena itu yang terbaik ..

Yah .. mungkin ia dapat membantunya menemukan orang yang cocok ? Sakit memang, tapi jika itu untuk Kakashi, ia tak apa.

"Kakashi, aku ingin bertanya. Mungkin sedikit pribadi, tapi.. kalau boleh aku tahu.."

"Masalah pendamping ?"

Shiranui itu terkejut, namun ia segera bangkit dan bersikap biasa. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada sofa, lalu menatap Kakashi yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya. "Kau benar-benar akan ke tempat para Hyuuga itu?"

Kakashi menutup matanya. Tak ingin menjawab sedikit pun. Namun ia tahu Genma tak suka diacuhkan. "Mau tak mau."

"Apa itu.. harus? Maksudku, aku bisa membantu jika tak ada wanita Hyuuga yang―"

"Aku lebih suka bersama denganmu dari pada para wanita itu."

Genma terbelalak. Ia pasti salah dengar. Ya, tak mungkin Kakashi mengatakan itu `kan ?

"Kakashi aku serius, aku bisa membantu―"

"Aku juga serius."

Mata Genma membulat tak percaya.

"Genma, sebenarnya aku tak menginginkan pendamping itu. Tapi para tetua menyebalkan terus meneror Tsunade-sama dan aku tidak tega. Tsunade-sama juga bilang aku tidak dapat dilantik menjadi Hokage berikutnya kalau aku belum memiliki pendamping." Kakashi menghela napas. "Hah.. tidak jadi Hokage pun tidak apa-apa, asal aku bisa bersamamu."

Tes

Tes

Drrrsssss

Hujan.

Ah .. sejuknya.

Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Kata-kata Kakashi barusan seperti menariknya menuju kebahagiaan esok. Hanyut dalam rasa cinta mendalam seperti rintik hujan yang teramat mencintai bumi. Tapi mungkinkah ? Ia ingin, ingin membuka pintu awal dari si pemilik untuk menggenggam ikatan yang lebih erat.

Hah.. masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Intinya sekarang ia merasa bahagia, dan tak ada seorang pun yang berhak mengganggu kebahagiaannya ini.

"Aku juga"

Dan senyum tulus mengembang di wajah satu sama lain.

"Suki da"

"Apa ? Kau bilang apa tadi ? Aku tidak dengar."

"Tidak, lupakan saja"

"Aku tahu kau mengatakan sesuatu, Genma."

"Tidak, diluar hujan, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Aku serius."

Genma menyeringai. "Aku juga serius Kakashi~"

"Ap―"

"Ahh aku ingin tidur sebentar, kamarku disana kan?" Genma berdiri, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar yang ia tunjuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi. Meninggalkan temannya itu sendirian yang masih diselimuti rasa penasaran sekaligus kesal.

"Aku yakin tadi dia mengatakan sesuatu." Kakashi bergumam sambil mengingat-ingat. "Tsuki? Tidak. Su.. su.. su.." Ia terbelalak. "Suki..."

Dengan cepat ia langsung berlari ke kamar Genma dengan teriakkannya yang tak biasa. "Genmaaaa katakan sekali lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ahh gomen na sai, hontou gomen, Ara telat banget updatenya Dx Tapi Ara usahain untuk chapter depan gak akan setelat ini. Janji :'D

Thanks to kamizukyz yang masih setia untuk bantu ara mengoreksi fic abal ini *bungkuk2*

Ditunggu reviewnya readers-san

Keterangan :

*Tsuki : Bulan


	6. Tunggu apa lagi ?

**-Akan Kulakukan-**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M (?)**

 **Pair : GenmaKaka**

 **Warning : Sho-ai, Angst ringan, Semi Canon, Typo(s), dsb.**

Chapter 6

-Tunggu apa lagi ?-

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi aku ingin keluar..."

"..."

"Kakashiiiii"

"Tunggu dulu"

"Ck, tunggu apa lagi?"

"..."

"Hey! Aku sudah lima hari di rumahmu dan kau masih tidak mengizinkanku keluar?!"

"Di luar hujan, bagaimana kau mau keluar Genma ?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil Kakashi! Aku harus berbaur dengan warga Konoha, ingat? Ck."

"... hh~ yare yare, setelah hujan reda kita keluar."

"Sungguh ?"

"Ya"

"Mestinya sejak lima hari lalu kau bilang begitu, baka."

.

.

.

"Irrashaimase~ ehhh? Kakashi-sama? Silahkan duduk ..."

Ichiraku Ramen. Kedai makan terlaris di Konoha yang menyajikan berbagai ramen lezat kesukaan si Pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke empat, Uzumaki Naruto. Tak banyak yang berubah seingat Genma. Walau sudah belasan tahun ia tak pernah menapakkan kakinya di kedai ini, namun suasana dan perasaannya tetap sama― menjengkelkan.

Tidak, bukan karena ia tak menyukai ramen dan bau khasnya yang menggiurkan, bukan juga karena keadaan tempatnya yang ―kini― terpajang foto Naruto di sana-sini. Ia suka ramen, sungguh. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya teguh untuk menarik diri jauh-jauh dari warung makan ini, yaitu ..

"Kakashi-sama~ mau pesan apa ?"

.. sang pelayan cantik anak tunggal si pemilik kedai.

"Kakashi saja Ayame, aku hanya warga Konoha sama sepertimu" Kakashi tersenyum, membuat matanya melengkung sempurna hingga berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Hiperbola. Dan muncul lah semburat merah di wajah perempuan yang dipanggil 'Ayame' oleh Kakashi tadi. "Seperti Genma juga.."

"Are .. Genma ? Siapa dia ?"

Yang disebutkan namanya memutar bola mata. Jengah. Sudah Genma duga Ayame akan lupa dengannya. Tapi biarlah, itu tidak penting.

"Kau .. tidak ingat Genma ?"

Ayame menggeleng kecil.

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Genma, dan menangkap perhatian lelaki itu yang juga balas menatapnya. Senbon tak bergerak, tatapan dingin Genma seolah bertanya 'Apa ?' pada Kakashi.

Si calon Hokage menaikkan satu alis, lalu menghela napas. Keras kepala sekali temannya ini. Kakashi ingin― tidak, bukan Kakashi yang mau, tapi memang sudah seharusnya, sudah semestinya Genma mengambil tindakan sendiri sebagai langkah awal untuk kembali menjadi warga Konoha seutuhnya. Bukannya Kakashi tidak mau memperkenalkan, tapi sahabatnya ini harus belajar yang namanya sosialisasi.

Alih-alih mengerti dengan sikap Kakashi, Genma menghela napas. Jika bukan untuk Kakashi... Arrghhh Genma tidak akan sudi !

"Aku Genma, Shiranui Genma. Osashiburi" Ia tersenyum kecil, diikuti Kakashi yang tersenyum puas lantaran 'perintah' kecilnya sudah terlaksana.

Tapi tunggu, wajah Ayame .. merona.. lagi ?

"Osashi― ehh? K-kau.. Kau Genma-san ? Genma-san yang itu ? Genma-san yang tak pernah lepas dari Kakashi-sama ? Genma-san yang.. yang.. yang.. Genma-san si Tokubetsu Jounin pengawal Yondaime Hokage ?"

"..."

"..."

"Ah, bisa aku pesan sekarang ? Setelah ini aku dan Genma harus ke Kantor Hokage secepatnya."

Genma bersyukur, sangat-sangat bersyukur karena Kakashi telah melindunginya dari percakapan yang diprediksi akan berujung pada berbagai pertanyaan menjengkelkan.

Tapi rasanya ada yang aneh dengan temannya itu.

"G-gomen nasai! Ka..kakashi-sama ingin pesan apa?"

"Miso ramen 2, 1 pedas. Topping naruto." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

Pria di sampingnya tercengang, namun sesaat kemudian bibirnya menarik senyum kecil. Senang. Ternyata Kakashi masih ingat ramen yang biasa mereka pesan saat dulu.

"Baik! Ano, aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi Kakashi-sama" Ujar Ayame seraya membungkuk meminta maaf, lalu cepat-cepat pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanan kepada sang ayah.

Tak lama dua ramen panas datang dan dua sahabat itu makan bersama dalam diam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, keduanya makan dengan tenang hingga sesi mengisi perut di siang hari yang agak dingin selesai.

.

.

Di perjalanan, dua lelaki sebaya itu masih setia pada sikap diam masing-masing. Genma tengah asyik mengedarkan pandangannya, mengamati Konoha yang terlihat sepi mengingat hujan baru saja berhenti. Tetes demi tetes embun terdengar membentur atap rumah, nyaring, silih berganti dengan suara langkah kaki-kaki mereka. Aroma khas tanah lembab sepeninggal hujan memenuhi rongga paru-paru. Nyaman, tapi tak begitu nyaman.

Genma melirik Kakashi sekilas, perasaannya kalut. Memang, biasanya mereka akan berdiam diri tanpa megucap apapun saat keadaan mendukung seperti sekarang. Menciptakan keheningan demi menikmati atmosfir sejuk adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Tapi sikap diam Kakashi, entah kenapa pikirannya tidak enak sejak di kedai tadi. Diamnya bukan diam yang seperti biasa. Dingin. Tapi kenapa ? Apa yang salah ? Apa Kakashi cemburu ? Kakashi cemburu karena melihat wajah Ayame yang merona setelah 'perintah sosialisasi' itu dilakukan ? Ya. Kemungkinan besar memang begitu. Ditambah lagi Kakashi memang berubah sejak ia memperkenalkan diri.

Jadi, lelaki yang ia cintai ini sudah menemukan orang yang layak untuk dijadikan pendamping ?

Ah, tentu saja. Ayame gadis yang cantik, ramah, pintar memasak, dan yang terpenting .. dia perempuan.

Tapi Genma ingin memastikannya lagi. Harus.

"Kashi .. Ayame cantik."

"..."

"Dia tidak berubah sejak yang kuingat dulu."

"..."

"Menurutmu .. bagaimana ?"

"Bagaimana apanya ?"

"Hh .. kita sedang membicarakan Ayame, Kakashi. Dan kau tahu aku tidak memuji seseorang begitu saja."

"Lalu ?"

"Dia menyukaimu. Semua orang tahu itu. Kenapa kau tidak memillihnya saja ? Kau belum menemukan pendamping itu 'kan ?"

"..."

"Kakashi."

"Ck, bisakah kita tidak membahas wanita itu ? Kau tidak lihat ? Dia menyukaimu. Wajahnya langsung memerah setelah kau bicara padanya. Dan . ."

Genma tercengang. Prediksinya salah ?. "Tapi bukankah kau cemburu ?"

"Aku ? Cemburu ? Jangan bercanda Genma."

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu aneh sejak tadi ? Kau cemburu Kakashi, aku tidak mungkin salah."

"..."

Genma berdecak kesal, Kakashi tetap saja bungkam. Tapi ia tidak mungkin salah, tidak mungkin. Ayo berpikir Genma, berpikir.. Mungkinkah ..

Dalam sekejap netra karamel Genma membulat, memikirkan sebuah keajaiban kecil yang mungkin saja terjadi. Dan sedetik kemudian ekspresi terkejutnya langsung beubah menjadi seringai. "Kau.. cemburu padaku atau pada Ayame ?"

"..."

"..."

"Ghokh ohokk, ugh uhuk uhukk uhukkk" Kakashi terbatuk hebat.

"Kakashi ? Kakashi kau kenapa ? Hey .. Kakashiii"

"Ohokk ohokk uhukkk..."

Sepertinya pertanyaan Genma membuat Kakashi tersedak liurnya sendiri.

.

.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja ? Aku bisa mengambilkan form itu untukmu, kau pulanglah."

Cemas, akhirnya setelah perjalanan dua lelaki tadi menuju kantor Hokage terhambat karena batuk ―lebih tepatnya tersedak― mendadak Kakashi, mereka berdua sampai di lokasi tujuan. Tapi rasa khawatir Genma terhadap pria di sampingnya ini belum juga hilang. Hey, siapa yang tidak khawatir ? tidak ada hujan tidak ada angin lalu tiba-tiba saja Kakashi, orang yang paling dicintainya, batuk hebat secara mendadak begitu ?

Dan parahnya lagi kejadian itu terjadi setelah Genma berupaya untuk mengorek sedikit kemungkinan tentang perasaan Kakashi. Sial. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir kalau Kakashi hanya berpura-pura tersedak untuk menghindar.

"A..ah, daijoubu desu. Lagipula kita sudah sampai disini. Ayo masuk."

Akhirnya Genma menurut, meski masih merasa was-was. Mereka berdua masuk dan sampai di depan ruangan Hokage, hingga dua lelaki itu melihat dua pria lainnya dari arah berlawanan yang kelihatannya― memiliki tujuan yang sama.

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi-san, Genma-kun" Yasu, pria berkaca mata dengan surai hijau terang menyapa Genma dan Kakashi dengan senyum ramahnya. Raidou yang mengawal ikut tersenyum menyapa.

Kakashi balas tersenyum, sedangkan Genma hanya mengangguk. Lima hari terasa lama juga ternyata.

"Ahh yokatta, aku kira kau sakit, Genma-kun."

Lirikan curiga Genma reflek menusuk Kakashi. "Siapa yang bilang begitu ?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berasumsi saja Genma-kun, karena kau belum terlihat sama sekali sejak kita dibebaskan." Pria itu tersenyum lagi.

Kena. Seringai di wajah Genma mengembang sempurna. "Tanyakan itu pada si posesif ini." Ekor matanya sarkastik menghujam Kakashi.

Gema tawa terdengar di antara mereka, minus Genma yang tetap setia pada seringainya sambil memperhatikan Kakashi. Berusaha mencari kemungkinan, lagi.

Sedangkan Kakashi, ia tertawa sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. Malu mungkin ? Akhirnya ke-empat orang tersebut sepakat untuk memasuki ruangan secara bersamaan. Sepertinya tidak apa. Lagi pula, kenapa form khusus pengawasan karantina harus Hokage yang menangani sih ?

"Form laporan?"

"Ha'i"

Kini Kakashi, Genma, Raidou dan Yasu sudah berjejer tepat di hadapan Hokage. Sepertinya mood Tsunade sedang tidak baik, batin Kakashi.

"Ini, sudah ku siapkan"

Kakashi mengambil dua lembar kertas itu lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Raidou. "Kami permisi"

"Ya. Kecuali Kakashi dan Genma, sisanya boleh pergi."

Hahhh~

Kakashi gelisah. Setelah Raidou dan Yasu benar-benar meninggalkan ruang kerja Hokage, Kakashi berharap Tsunade tidak akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup, atau setidaknya ia berharap masih memiliki sedikit tenaga untuk menulis surat wasiat jika Tsunade berniat akan menghabisinya dengan _tsutenkyaku_.

Maksudnya― lihat saja sekarang, cara Godaime itu menatap ―lebih tepatnya mengawasi― dua lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan mematikan. Mata coklatnya yang indah disipitkan begitu sinis, tajam, menyusuri inci demi inci hingga para makhluk adam itu merasa tercekik.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipis Kakashi. Bahkan Genma, meski ini pengalaman pertama untuknya diperhatikan sekejam itu oleh sang Godaime, ia juga ikut merasakan aura membunuh beredar di sekeliling dirinya dan Kakashi. Sebenarnya ada apa ?

"Genma" Sang Hokage membuka topik.

"Ha`i"

"Kau menyukai Kakashi ?"

.

.

"Raidou-san, apa Kakashi-san dan Genma-kun akan dimarahi ?"

Raidou, menyamankan posisi duduknya di bawah salah satu pohon besar pada area latihan 3. Tubuh tegapnya disandarkan rileks bersinggungan dengan batang pohon itu. Mencari tempat kering setelah hujan memang sulit, syukurlah pohon besar ini melindungi sebagian tanah yang menjadi pijakannya. "Kenapa mereka harus dimarahi?"

"Karena.. sudah lima hari ?"

Dua buah kunai tanpa aba-aba dilesatkan Raidou dengan cepat ke arah Yasu, yang praktis dapat ditangkap si pria yang dituju dengan mudah. Namiashi muda itu tersenyum kecil. "Refleksmu bagus, aku ragu kau tidak bisa memegang senjata."

Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah berkaca mata Yasu. Tangan kanannya menggaruk canggung belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "A-ah.. itu hanya refleks." Kemungkinan besar otak Yasu melupakan pertanyaan yang diajukannya barusan. Dasar pujian tak berarti. Dan kenapa pula ia harus merasa senang ? "Aku sering berlatih dengan Genma-kun, dan yang tadi termasuk salah satu hasilnya. Meski hanya itu" Wajahnya murung seketika.

Kekehan halus meluncur santai dari mulut Raidou. "Tak apa Yasu-san. Aku akan melatihmu sampai kau bosan karena terlalu mahir nantinya, jika kau mau."

Oh bagus, Yasu benar-benar sulit mengontrol rona diwajahnya, lagi. Ia merutuk dalam hati. "Ha`i"

"Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kunai-kunai itu saling bergesekan terus-menerus dengan cepat?"

Yasu mengerjap. "Tentu saja akan memercik api, dan sisi yang bergesekan akan semakin tajam."

"Itu dia. Ibaratkan Kakashi-san adalah kunai-kunai itu. Kau tahu apa yang sudah dialaminya hingga ia menjadi seperti sekarang ?"

"Hm." Yasu mengangguk kecil. "Aku tahu, Genma-kun sering menceritakannya dulu."

"Ya, syukurlah. Jadi kurasa kau tahu betapa beratnya deraan yang menimpa Kakashi-san. Tapi kau lihat ? Justru hal itu yang membuat dirinya berhasil seperti saat ini. Semakin ia berusaha melewati hari― semakin banyak cobaan yang dilaluinya― bagai percikan api, Kakashi-san akan muncul dan menyala diantara sisi-sisi gelap yang berusaha merenggutnya. Namun itu tak mudah, jika ia salah memilih jalan, percikan api yang membesar justru akan melahapnya dan membakar semuanya hingga menjadi abu."

"Apa.. dia pernah salah memilih jalan ?" Rasanya Yasu mulai mengerti alasan Genma menyayangi Kakashi, untuk melindungi.

"Hampir" Raidou tersenyum jengkel. "Si jenius menyebalkan itu pernah diam-diam menjadi bawahan Danzou. Tapi tak lama, karena kebenaran segera ia temukan dan akhirnya kembali menjadi anbu Hokage. Itu yang aku dengar."

Yasu menghela napas lega. "Hah.. yokatta"

"Tapi semua kejadian yang menimpanya membuat hati kecilnya mendingin. Semakin dingin dari sebelumnya. Ditambah kepergian Genma.." Raidou tak ingin melanjutkan kalimat itu. "Tapi kemudian ia kembali bangkit dengan kehadiran tim 7, meski itu juga tak lama. Kakashi-san adalah ninja yang berbakat, bahkan seisi Konoha dan para petinggi negara aliansi pun tahu kalau Kakashi-san akan menjadi Hokage berikutnya. Dan kau tahu kan menjadi Hokage itu tidak mudah ?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Yasu. "Pasti sulit mempersiapkan segala hal ditengah sikapnya yang terlihat apatis."

Raidou balas tertawa. "Kau benar. Dia sudah sangat amat sering dimarahi Tsunade-sama" Ia memberi jeda. "Tapi seperti kunai tadi, justru sikapnya yang terlihat bertentangan itu akan semakin tajam ditambah omelan Tsunade-sama setiap hari. Ia akan melakukan semuanya, dengan caranya sendir, sampai tuntas. Itulah kenapa hanya Kakashi-san yang terlihat kebal dengan ekspresi sangar Godaime." Ia mengecilkan nada suaranya di akhir.

"Souka. Jadi meski Kakashi-san dan Genma-kun akan dimarahi habis-habisan di ruang Hokage, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Itu yang ingin kau katakan, Raidou-san ?"

Lawan bicaranya yang baru saja menjelaskan panjang lebar barusan kini tertawa kaku. Pertanyaan Yasu lebih terdengar seperti 'Kau terlalu berbelit-belit Raidou-san'

"Ahh.. gomen"

Yasu tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

"A-aku.."

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukainya ?"

"Tsunade-sama―" Kakashi berupaya membela...

"JAWAB GENMA!"

... namun terpotong dan tak berani melanjutkan.

Beberapa detik diselimuti keheningan, Tsunade tahu Genma tidak bisa menjawab, atau tidak ingin ?

"Shiranui Genma!"

"Aku―"

"Astaga! Aku kira makhluk berambut perak ini akan menyekapmu selamanya! Jadi benar, kau lebih suka berdiam diri dirumah ? Dan kau menyukai Kakashi yang selalu menyuruhmu begitu ? Kau menyukai hal itu ? Kami-sama .. kau seharusnya keluar dan berbaur dengan warga Konoha! Sungguh kalian ini.. cukup satu Kakashi yang menjengkelkan disini, jangan ditambah lagi dengan dirimu Genma!"

Sial. Genma bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan si Hatake itu menulis laporan sendiri tanpa pengawasannya. Bayangkan saja, jantungnya hampir saja meledak! Baka Kakashi! "Maafkan aku."

"Untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, aku tidak mau hujan atau tabiat introvert mu itu menjadi alasan tertulis di kertas laporan ini lagi."

"Ha'i"

"Kalian dibubarkan"

.

.

"Apa saja yang kau tulis selama ini hah? Kau keterlaluan Kakashi. Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung tadi." Protes Genma. Sungguh, betapa ia menyangka kalau Tsunade benar-benar mengetahui perasaannya pada Kakashi. Sial.

Si rambut perak tertawa kecil. "Tapi itu benar `kan ?"

"Benar.. apanya ?"

"Kau lebih suka berdiam diri di rumah dari pada harus berkeliaran di luar."

Genma hanya mendecih, walau pun yang dikatakan Kakashi memang benar adanya. Mereka berdua terus menyusuri jalan-jalan di Konoha. Tapak demi tapak langkah kaki mereka memijak tanah kelahiran keduanya. Banyak warga yang memperhatikan, mereka melihat, menelaah, namun jauh lebih bersahabat dari kali pertama Genma menginjakkan kaki setelah dibebaskan. Syukurlah, Genma merasa dapat diterima lagi di Konoha, walau belum sepenuhnya.

Hawa dingin yang awalnya menyentuh permukaan kulit, kini berubah menghangat. Sudah mulai petang, tapi Genma merasa langkah kaki mereka masih harus berlanjut lebih lama. Ia tak tahu, sebenarnya sejak tadi Genma hanya mengikuti kemana Kakashi akan membawanya. Namun mata coklat karamelnya langsung terbelalak ketika mendapati dirinya dan Kakashi berhenti didepan sebuah pemukiman.

Pemukiman elit. Dijaga ketat dan terlihat sepi.

Hyuuga mansion.

Kenapa ? Kenapa sesak sekali rasanya ? Oh Kami ...

Kakashi sungguh akan menemui para Hyuuga itu, disini, saat ini juga. Memilih dan menentukan pendamping untuk meneruskan garis keturunan Hatake. Dan Genma ? Tentu akan siap membantu dan setelah itu pergi sejauh mungkin dari keluarga kecil Kakashi.

Meski .. hatinya akan hangus terbakar dan menjadi abu yang memilukan. Lalu tertiup, hingga serpihan abu itu semakin menjauh dan hilang dari ingatan. Terlupakan oleh canda tawa Hatake-Hatake kecil yang akan melengkapi penderitaannya.

"Genma.. kau.. baik-baik saja ?"

Tidak Kakashi, lihat aku! "Tentu"

"Jika kau keberatan kita bisa―"

Ya! Ayo kita pergi! Hatiku mulai hancur.. "Tidak, ayo masuk"

"Tapi.."

Tapi apa ? Kau akan bilang kalau kau menyukai ku? "Sudahlah, kau akan menemukan pendampingmu disini."

Senyum. Hanya itu yang mampu mengelabuhi Kakashi hingga saat ini. Menghalangi ekspresi sakit yang amat mendalam pada diri sang Shiranui. Genma tahu ini akan terjadi, sangat tahu. Kakashi harus memiliki pendamping dan itu bukan dirinya. Kakashi butuh seorang perempuan, wanita yang layak.

"Baiklah"

Perasaan Genma tidak enak, jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Ada apa ini ? Sepanjang perjalanan para Hyuuga yang menyambut terus menatapnya dengan aneh. Tapi Kakashi .. Kakashi terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa tidak apa-apa jika Genma ikut masuk ?

"Kakashi, kurasa lebih baik kau sendiri saja. Para Hyuuga itu tidak menyukaiku."

Sang Hatake melirik sekitar. "Tenanglah, kau ingin membantuku bukan ?"

Ah benar, ia telah berjanji untuk membantu. Apapun yang akan terjadi ia tidak bisa mundur, tatapan para Hyuuga itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Hizashi-sama" Kakashi tersenyum, lalu membungkuk memberi hormat. Genma di sampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu formal Kakashi-kun" Pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu balas tersenyum, sangat ramah. "Silahkan masuk, kami senang menerima kehadiranmu, juga..."

"Genma, Shiranui Genma" Kakashi memperkenalkan temannya. Dan Genma langsung membungkuk lagi untuk memberi salam.

"Shiranui Genma, Hizashi-sama."

Untuk sesaat ayah dari Hinata itu terbelalak mendengar nama yang keluar dari dua pria dihadapannya, namun kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Souka, aku senang kau kembali, Shiranui-kun."

Genma tersentak. "Anda mengenalku ?"

"Tentu, kau dulu adalah Tokubetsu ninja pengawal elit Yondaime Hokage. Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalmu ?"

Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah Genma. Senang sekali rasanya. Ia merasa diterima kembali, bahkan oleh seorang bangsawan seperti Hyuuga Hizashi. Mungkin Kakashi benar, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan disini.

Atau belum..

"Aku kemari untuk menemani Kakashi, Hizashi-sama"

"Souka, kalau begitu ayo masuk. Makan malam sudah menunggu."

Mereka bertiga memasuki kediaman pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu. Suasananya tetap sama. Sepi, sunyi, namun terasa damai. Agak berbeda dengan saat di perjalanan tadi. Tak ada lagi para Hyuuga yang menatap aneh, semuanya ramah, meski dalam kondisi formal keluarga Hyuuga.

Di dalam ruangan, telah tersusun rapi perlengkapan jamuan tradisonal khas lengkap dengan berbagai hidangan di atasnya. Dua tatami di kiri dan tiga di kanan meja ikut menambah kesan sempurna dalam ruang makan tersebut.

Kakashi duduk di sudut kiri dengan Genma di sampingnya. Sedangkan Hizashi duduk berseberangan dengan Kakashi. Di sebelah kiri sang pemimpin klan adalah Hyuuga Sohaku, ayah dari wanita yang akan dikenalkan dengan Kakashi. Dan yang terakhir, wanita cantik berambut hitam pekat berkilau dengan mata khas Hyuuga, duduk di samping sang ayah dengan begitu anggun.

"Hyuuga Nao."

Jleb

Astaga ... Manis sekali! Cara wanita itu menyebut namanya, lalu senyuman yang merekah bagai bunga di musim semi, juga― hey! Wanita itu lebih dari sekedar kata layak untuk Kakashi. Etikanya sangat amat mencerminkan seorang putri. Sungguh, ini wanita yang benar-benar sempurna untuk Kakashi.

Juga sangat sempurna untuk menikam hati Genma.

Dua mata karamel Genma membola, Ia terbelalak. Hatinya sakit, hancur, jatuh ke jurang paling dalam dan membelah menjadi kepingan-kepingan tajam yang penuh luka. Ia bersyukur, sangat-sangat bersyukur karena wanita yang akan dikenalkan pada Kakashi adalah wanita yang pantas. Meski begitu, tetap saja walau ia merasa senang, hatinya tetap saja sakit. Dan ia masih harus berpura-pura bahagia.

Kami-sama.. sakit sekali rasanya.

Lelaki bersurai coklat itu berusaha meredam emosi, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Lalu melirik Kakashi. Dilihatnya orang yang paling dicintainya itu sedang memasang ekspresi seperti biasa. Memandang datar dan terkesan malas. Akhirnya Genma bisa tersenyum lagi setelah melihat Kakashi. Tapi tunggu, kenapa Kakashi hanya menatap seperti biasa ? Bukankah seharusnya ia tertarik pada wanita tadi ?

"Silahkan dinikmati, Kakashi-kun, Genma-kun." Hizashi berbicara, merebut atensi Genma dan Kakashi yang sedang melamun. Nao yang ternyata memerhatikan sikap dua pria itu pun tertawa kecil, manis sekali.

Dan akhirnya mereka berlima menyantap makanan-makanan lezat yang tersaji di atas meja. Sambil sesekali membicarakan hal yang ingin disampaikan sejak awal. Genma mempelajari satu hal, klan Hyuuga tidaklah se-disiplin yang ia bayangkan. Karena biasanya klan-klan terpandang yang menjunjung tinggi etika, melarang membicarakan apapun saat makan.

"Kakashi-kun, untuk kedepannya, kami berharap kau dan Nao dapat memiliki hubungan yang erat. "

"Tentu saja, Sohaku-sama" Kakashi tersenyum, lalu melirik kearah sang wanita sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan makan.

Genma diam.

"Tidak usah terlalu baku Kakashi-kun. Panggil saja dengan tambahan '-san' , atau kau boleh memanggilku 'Sohaku' saja jika kau mau"

Genma dan Kakashi yang sedang makan, dengan kompak mengerjap bersamaan. Kenapa ... Orang ini sedang merayu 'kah ? Atau sedang berusaha merebut hati Kakashi ? Bukankah seharusnya Kakashi yang bersikap begitu ?

Entahlah

"Ne, Kakashi-kun, aku .."

"Ha'i ? Nao-san ?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebenarnya, maaf jika kau tersinggung.."

"Nao, jaga bicaramu!"

"Tapi ayah―"

"Tak apa Sohaku-san. Aku ingin mendengar hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh putrimu." Senyum ramah Kakashi berikan untuk melerai.

Nao mengangguk ragu. "A-apa setiap kau pergi, Genma-san selalu ikut ?"

Kakashi menaikan satu alis, Genma menghentikan makannya tiba-tiba, dan Hizashi terkejut.

"Ma-maksudku, kalian selalu bersama sejak dulu, iya 'kan ?"

"Lalu ?"

Perasaan tidak enak Genma mulai kembali. Ia meletakkan sumpit makannya di atas mangkuk dan mengangkat kepalanya, mencermati pembicaraan.

"Aku... hanya .. kau tahu ? Situasinya saat ini sudah berbeda, Kakashi-kun. Genma-san sekarang adalah.."

Kepala sang Shiranui menunduk dalam.

"..mantan pembunuh bayaran."

"Hentikan Nao." Sohaku memerintah, tapi tak didengar.

Si calon Hokage melirik sinis. Genma semakin menudukkan kepalanya.

"Dan.. dan .. aku.. tidak ingin hubungan kita nantinya.. a-akan terganggu oleh bisikan-bisikan warga Konoha yang menghina kehadiran Genma-san."

Genma marah, kesal, ia tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak, semua yang dikatakan Nao memang benar, dan ia tidak mungkin mencela wanita yang akan menjadi istri Kakashi, terlebih di depan sang ayah dan pemimpin klannya.

"Jadi .. jika kau tidak keberatan .."

"Hentikan Nao!" Bentak sang ayah.

Sial. Genma terus menggerutu dalam hati. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosinya untuk tidak meledak, tapi rasanya ia tak sanggup. Paras wanita itu memang cantik, kata-katanya manis, tapi ucapannya menyakitkan. Sialan. Dirinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Bisakah kau tidak melibatkan Genma-san lagi dalam hidupmu ?"

GRAB

Genma terkejut tatkala tangan kirinya disambar oleh Kakashi, pria itu langsung berdiri setelah mendengar ucapan putri Hyuuga tersebut dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Genma.

"E-ehh, Kakashi-kun, maafkan aku! Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Cukup. Genma, ayo pulang."

Pria bersurai coklat itu menurut. Kakashi marah, ia tahu itu. Tapi seharusnya Kakashi tidak perlu sampai semarah itu, yang dihina 'kan dirinya, bukan Kakashi.

"Kakashi-kun, kumohon kembalilah dan selesaikan makan malam ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf atas kelancangan Nao" Hizashi ikut berdiri.

Kakashi yang masih menggenggam tangan Genma menatap datar pria baya didepannya. "Aku tersanjung atas makan malam ini, Hizashi-sama. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa hidup bersama orang yang menginginkan aku menjauhi Genma. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana kita."

"Tidak, Kakashi-kun―"

"Nao, apa yang kau lakukan ?! Cepat minta maaf"

"Kakashi-kun, aku―"

"Satu hal lagi. Shiranui Genma, akan diterima lagi oleh masyarakat dan menjadi warga Konoha seperti dulu. Aku pastikan itu. Kami permisi" Tangan kanan Kakashi menarik tangan kiri Genma dan mereka bergegas pergi dari kediaman Hizashi.

"Kakashi-kun tunggu dulu!"

Yang dipanggil terus melangkahlan kakinya cepat-cepat bagai tak mendengar apapun

"Kakashi.. kun ..."

.

.

.

Pukul 09.00

Dua lelaki yang sebelumnya meninggalkan acara makan malam di kediaman Hyuuga, baru saja sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, rumah. Rumah Kakashi sebenarnya, tapi si pemilik selalu mengoceh ―Rumahku ini rumahmu juga, sama seperti dulu saat kita bergantian menginap di rumah masing-masing. Baka.― jika Genma mulai merasa tidak enak hati karena semua kebutuhan sudah disediakan oleh Kakashi.

Tanpa repot-repot membuka rompi jouninnya, Kakashi langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Merebahkan diri lalu memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Genma berjalan menuju mesin pendingin dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman yang diharapkan dapat menyegarkan pikirannya juga Kakashi.

"Hey" Pria bersurai coklat itu membuang senbonnya. Ia berdiri di samping sofa, disamping kepala Kakashi yang sedang berbaring, kemudian memberikan sekaleng minuman pada si rambut perak. "Ini."

Kakashi membuka mata dan mengambil minuman yang disodorkan Genma.

"Bangunlah, aku ingin duduk disana"

"Ch, kau kan bisa duduk ditempat lain, pergi sana."

"Tidak mau, bangun Kakashi!"

Salah satu hal yang paling disukai Genma : Mengganggu Kakashi. Tak peduli bagaimana suasana hati temannya ini, ia akan terus mengganggunya, menggodanya, juga mengejeknya sampai Kakashi jengkel setengah mati.

"Hey! Bisakah kau mencari tempat lain ? Tuan pengganggu ?"

Kena.

Genma menyeringai puas, lalu pura-pura kecewa. "Oh maaf, Kakashi-sama. Aku akan pergi." Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berpura-pura pergi.

Dan benar saja, dalam sekejap Kakashi bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menarik kencang tangan Genma hingga jatuh terduduk ke sofa. "Ck. Kau dapatkan yang kau mau ?"

Tawa lepas sukses lolos dari mulut Genma. "Kau tidak perlu semarah itu Kakashi. Kau tahu ? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya, tapi aku tidak."

"Yang dikatakan wanita itu benar. Lagi pula aku―"

"Kau apa ?!"

Genma segera membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kakashi memang mengerikan saat sedang emosi. "Ha`i ha`i"

Kakashi membuka kaleng minumannya dan menenggak beberapa teguk, lalu meletakkannya di meja kecil yang terletak di samping sofa.

"Kakashi, sebaiknya kau tidur. Lupakan saja kejadian di mansion Hyuuga tadi, tidak usah kau pikirkan." Kaleng minuman yang diambil untuk dirinya sendiri bahkan belum dibuka, namun Genma meletakkan minuman itu di meja dan langsung berdiri. Seleranya hilang.

Agak ragu, namun tetap memberanikan diri, Genma mengacak rambut perak temannya itu dengan lembut, dan mengecupnya singkat.

Sontak Kakashi terkejut, rona kemerahan menghias wajahnya yang tertutup masker. Amarahnya yang menggebu-gebu sejak tadi, seakan lenyap begitu saja. Tanpa sadar ia menarik senyum. Namun sesaat kemudian ia melihat Genma berjalan menjauh tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Genma― kau―"

Pemilik netra karamel itu menoleh. "Hm ?"

"Kau.. tidak..?"

"Tidak apa ?"

Kakashi berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh pikirannya. Entah, dia sendiri pun bingung kenapa perasaannya jadi tak menentu begini. "Tidak, lupakan. Aku tidur duluan. Kau jangan tidur terlalu larut"

Sebuah seringai nampak di wajah Genma. Semoga saja yang ia pikirkan tentang Kakashi memang benar, tapi ia tetap tak mau berharap banyak. Tadi saja .. anggaplah kecupan terima kasih atas sikap Kakashi di depan para Hyuuga. Dengan berani si Hatake itu membela dan menariknya pergi. Bahagia, sungguh.

Walau ia harus mengorbankan jantungnya yang hampir melompat keluar saat dirinya mencium Kakashi tadi. Hal itu adalah pertama kalinya Genma mengecup Kakashi yang masih dalam keadaan sadar, bangun. Biasanya ia hanya berani untuk melakukan hal seperti itu jika orang yang dicintainya tersebut sedang tidur.

Menyedihkan.

Pada akhirnya ia memilih tidur setelah mandi yang menyegarkan di malam hari. Menaiki kasur dan merapikan bantal, ia berniat menarik selimut, namun sesosok pria yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya membuatnya terkejut luar bisa.

"Baka Kakashi! Kau membuatku kaget!"

Sebuah guling bersarung putih diletakan di bahu kiri, Kakashi terlihat seperti sedang memanggul mayat. Kuso.

"Hh.. Ada apa ?"

Kakashi menggaruk pelipisnya. "Sebenarnya.. aku tidak bisa tidur sejak tadi. Bolehkah .."

Mata Genma membola. Ia tak percaya malam ini Kakashi memintanya untuk tidur bersama. Ia rasa akan mimpi indah malam ini. "T-tentu saja! Kemarilah!"

Kakashi menghampiri dan naik ke atas kasur, tepat disebelah Genma, tidak terlalu dekat, tidak juga jauh. Ia langsung membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Genma dan memeluk guling yang dibawanya tadi. Bagai keajaiban, rasa kantuk tiba-tiba menyerangnya dengan cepat hingga matanya mulai terpejam. "Oyasumi"

Genma tersenyum senang, lalu memberikan pelukan hangat dari belakang. Menyebabkan dua netra abu gelap yang hampir tertutup menjadi terbelalak sempurna.

"Kau tidak keberatan ?"

Jantung Kakashi berdegup kencang. Ia ingin menjauh, ada yang tidak beres rasanya. Tapi tubuhnya tak mau menurut. "Ti-tidak. Lagi pula cuaca cukup dingin." Karena ia merasa nyaman.

Genma tersenyum lagi. "Oyasumi mou"

Dan sebuah kecupan singkat di bahu Kakashi mengawali mimpi indahnya pada malam yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Keterangan :

-Tsutenkyaku : Tendangan tumit dengan memusatkan cakra di kaki yang mampu menghancurkan tanah sekitar. Seseorang bisa tewas jika terkena serangan ini secara langsung.


	7. Bebas

**-Akan Kulakukan-**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T semi M (?)**

 **Pair : GenmaKaka**

 **Warning : Sho-ai, Angst ringan, Semi Canon, Typo(s), dsb.**

Chapter 7

-Bebas-

.

.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi. Tinggi 181 cm, berat 69 kg. Rambut sedikit mencuat berwara keperakkan, bekas luka di mata kiri, dan menggunakan masker setiap saat. Salinan langsung dari Si Taring Putih Konoha ? Sudah Pasti. Rank Jounin, dengan imbuhan "–sama" di akhir namanya ―Ia benci ini― karena tak lama lagi gelar Rokudaime akan disandangnya. Berpenampilan malas dan terkesan apatis. Status : Lajang, alias sendiri, alias jomblo.

Hey! Aku benci kalimat terakhir itu! Memang apa salahnya jika aku masih lajang ?

.

"Hoammm.. Ohayou Kakashi" Genma tersenyum padaku, dari balik selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Wajahnya cerah, padahal mengingat kejadian kemarin di mansion Hyuuga...

"Kau.. sepagi ini ? Kita mau kemana ?"

Aku mengernyit, menatap bingung sahabatku itu yang belum bergerak seinci pun dari posisinya. Sedangkan aku sudah rapih lengkap dengan beban yang menunggu untuk ditemui. Ini tak adil. "Bukan kita, tapi aku."

"Hanya.. sendiri ?"

Aku mengangguk. "Bangunlah pemalas, aku ada urusan sebentar."

Dalam sekejap ekspresi malasnya berubah mengeras. Aku .. tidak salah bicara kan ?. Lalu tiba-tiba dia bangun, mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tetap dalam ekspresi yang sama : Datar. Dingin. "Sampaikan salamku pada Nao"

BLAM

Bagaimana .. dia tahu ?.

.

"Hahh.." Jam 08.00 pagi. Kenapa Tsunade-sama menyuruhku bertemu wanita Hyuuga itu sepagi ini ? Heh, keluarga Hyuuga pasti sudah memberitahukan masalah kemarin. Pengadu.

"Kakashi-kun.. O-ohayou gozaimasu."

Ini dia. "Yo"

"Gomen ne, kau jadi harus menunggu sepagi ini di taman. Ku kira kau bersama―"

"Langung ke intinya saja" Kataku. Aku tahu jelas tujuan arah pembicaraannya itu. Sial.

Dia mengangguk.

Hyuuga Nao, wanita yang baru kemarin malam hampir membuat bijuu yang tersegel di perutku mengamuk. Bercanda, aku bukan jinchuriki. Tapi aku bersyukur, karena jika tidak, diriku benar-benar akan mengamuk bersama bijuu yang tak terkendali dan meratakan komplek Hyuuga dengan tanah.

"Kakashi-kun, sebenarnya aku .. menyukai―"

Oh ayolah, tujuan pertemuan ini hanya untuk mengklarifikasikan masalah kemarin malam, lalu kenapa sekarang dia terlihat seperti ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku ?

"―Genma-san"

DEG

"Aku tahu mungkin ini tidak masuk akal bagimu, baru kemarin malam aku menghinanya, meminta dirimu untuk menjauhinya, tapi sekarang aku malah berkata seperti ini"

Dia tertawa kecil.

"Dari awal aku tidak perah setuju dengan perjodohan ini, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ayahku terus memaksaku untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini dan menikah denganmu. Maka dari itu .. semalam ..."

"Kau tahu yang kau lakukan itu menyakitkan ?"

"Maafkan aku! Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun. Aku tahu yang ku lakukan itu salah. Aku .. karena keegoisanku .. telah melukai dan mengecewakan banyak pihak. Terutama dirimu."

Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi, hanya dengan cara itu aku dapat terbebas."

Terbebas apanya ?

"Aku berusaha menyukaimu, Kakashi-kun. Mengubur perasaan terpendamku dan memupuk cinta yang baru. Tapi itu sia-sia, hatiku sakit."

Ia tersenyum getir, dengan kepala menunduk. Menutupi kesedihan mendalam dengan paras cantiknya. Indah, walau tersiksa.

"Setidaknya, meski aku tak bisa bersama dengan Genma-san, aku ingin bebas. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu Kakashi-kun. Aku ingin melepas perasaanku, benar-benar melepasnya."

Aku tak mengerti. "Hyuuga-san, kau―"

"Dirimu juga .. harus terbebas, Kakashi-kun" Sekarang dia tersenyum lagi. Wajah cantiknya yang semula menatap kosong tanah rerumputan, kini melihatku. Menatapku seperti .. menaruh sebuah harapan.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya .. "

Apa ?

"Aku mendukungmu, Kakashi-kun. Kau harus segera menyatakannya atau dia akan direbut orang lain" Kekehan halusnya terdengar meledek.. sungguh, aku tidak mengerti.

"Hyuuga-san, sebenarnya―"

"Tapi jika itu 'dia' .. aku yakin tak ada wanita yang cukup mampu mendekatinya. Karena sepertinya 'dia' juga menyukaimu"

"Apa yang kau katakan ?"

"Sampaikan maafku untuk Genma-san. Kutunggu kabar baiknya. Selamat tinggal .."

Dia pergi, setelah membungkuk sebagai permohonan maaf dan formalitas, lalu tersenyum. Meninggalkanku sendirian di taman yang luas ini bersama teka-teki rumit yang menusuk-nusuk kepalaku begitu saja.

Ah benar, jam berapa sekarang ? kuharap masih tersisa sedikit waktu untuk sarapan.

.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri"

Aku memasuki rumahku, dan melihat seorang pria dengan senbon di mulutnya sedang mengasah sebuah belati. Biasanya, aku lebih memilih meninggalkan jam makan pagi ketimbang harus memasuki rumah. Karena semua terasa hampa, rumah ini hanya dipenuhi suasanya sunyi tanpa suara. Juga kenangan mengerikan yang terkadang merasuk kembali dalam mimpi burukku.

Namun sekarang, dengan senang hati aku akan memperpanjang waktu keterlambatanku demi berlama-lama di rumah. Kalau ditanya kenapa .. aku juga tidak tahu.

"Genma, dimana sarapanku ?"

Aku melempar tatapan menyelidik. Baru sadar kalau rambut coklatnya terikat asal dibelakang kepalanya. Berpakaian kaos biru gelap panjang dan celana panjang senada.

Dia menatapku, menaikkan satu alis secara seduktif. Jengkel ? lucu sekali. "Hah ? Sarapan apa yang kau maksud ?"

"Hh.." Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa yang sama, di sampingnya. "Sekarang sudah jam 09.45 dan aku kelaparan. Kau tega membiarkan menu sarapanku terlewat hari ini ?"

Tapi dia hanya menyeringai, kemudian kembali memberi atensinya pada belati yang baru saja ia asah, lalu mengelapnya. Mengecek dengan ujung jari apakah tajam senjata itu sudah setingkat yang ia inginkan. Bodoh, sejak dulu sifat masochist-nya belum berkurang sedikit pun. "Hentikan itu"

Dia berhenti.

"Kau yang bilang, sekarang sudah jam 09.45. Sarapan apanya ?" Seringainya semakin jelas terbentuk. Dasar, menyebalkan sekali orang ini.

"Yare-yare.. ayo kita cari sarapan diluar."

"Aku menunggumu mengatakan itu, baka" Dan dia tertawa.

Aku menyerah. "Kenapa kau tidak memasak saja ? Masakanmu itu sanggup membuat berat badanku meningkat drastis, kau tahu ?"

"Tidak"

"Kau masih marah ?"

Hening

"Genma, sebenarnya―"

"Ayo pergi, aku lapar"

Dia .. jelas marah. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya hal itu tadi, ck. Pagi tadi ia baik-baik saja sebelum aku―

―menemui Nao.

.

.

"Genma, ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Habiskan makananmu, kita bisa terlambat mengambil form laporan"

"Lupakan itu, aku sudah mengambilnya"

"Kapan ?"

"Setelah menemui wanita itu"

"..."

"Genma .."

"..."

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya kali ini. Kenapa dia mengabaikanku ? Di benar-benar marah ? Tapi kenapa ?

Ck, bahkan dia tak mau menatapku.

"Ooooooii Kakashi-senseeeeiiii"

Astaga! Telingaku!

"Naruto, bisakah kau tidak berteriak ? Kau tepat di belakangku tadi"

"Ahaha, gomen gomenn.. kau sedang apa disini ? Di jam seperti sekarang ?"

Muridku, Naruto, langsung menempatkan diri duduk di kursi yang sama denganku, berseberangan dengan Genma. Tanpa rasa bersalah. Dasar.. Ia menatapku aneh seolah-olah aku tengah melakukan hal tidak senonoh. Hahh.. ujian mental.

"Yah .. seperti yang kau lihat"

Ekspresinya seketika berubah cemberut, namun masih terlihat samar raut bingung yang menjengkelkan. "Maksudku kenapa kau makan sekarang ? Biasanya kan .."

"Karena aku lapar."

"Tapi kan―"

"Lapar"

"Kau―"

"Lapar"

"Aku belum s―"

"Lapar"

"Hei! Berhenti memotong kalimatku Senseiii!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam ?"

"Agar kau bisa melanjutkan kalimatmu"

"Arrggghhhhh... kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kakashi-sensei!"

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Are ? Siapa dia ? Dia temanmu, Kakashi-sensei ?"

Aku lupa, Naruto belum mengenal Genma. Tapi .. sepertinya Genma masih belum bisa diganggu. Dia tetap acuh, meski barusan ia mendengar kegaduhan dari Naruto. Hah..

"Dia .. "

"Aku Shiranui Genma, salam kenal" Tanpa kuduga, Genma memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Diakhiri dengan senyuman kecil.

Bohong, itu bukan senyum.

"Ahh, senang bertemu denganmu Genma-san! Aku Uzumaki Naruto, murid kesayangan Kakashi-sensei. Salam kenal"

Apa dia bilang ? Murid kesayangan ? Seenaknya saja dia bicara sambil menampilkan cengiran lebar seperti itu.

"Aku tahu, siapa yang tidak mengenalmu, Uzumaki-san ? Pahlawan dari perang dunia Shinobi ke-4. Senang bertemu denganmu juga"

"E.. kau terlalu berlebihan .. panggil saja aku Naruto"

Bocah kuning itu mulai lagi.

"Ne, ne, Sensei .. kudengar kau akan segera menikah, apa itu benar ? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ? Teganya kau Sensei."

Kenapa Naruto harus membahas hal itu ?. Lenyapkan saja aku bersama hari yang menyebalkan ini...

"Jangan percaya sekenanya dengan kabar burung, Naruto."

"Eh.. tapi aku mendengarnya langsung dari Hinata. Dan itu bukan kabar burung. Jangan mengelak sensei, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya!"

"Kakashi, aku pulang duluan. Aku tidak enak badan."

"Ehh ? Dia.."

Kami-sama ..

Cobaan macam apa ini ?

.

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong kantor Hokage, bertujuan mengambil beberapa file yang masih harus kupelajari. Eh ? Apa tadi aku bilang "harus kupelajari" ?. Sebenarnya aku hanya mencari kegiatan agar aku dapat berdiam diri tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Sebaiknya kubiarkan dulu Genma sendiri, aku tidak ingin mengusiknya. Mungkin memang benar ada yang salah denganku hingga dia bersikap seperti itu. Tapi apa ? Apa yang salah ?

Kemudian aku melihat dua pria yang akhir-akhir ini ―entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang benar― selalu memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan diriku setiap kali tak sengaja bertemu. Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka pasti ingin ke perpustakaan juga. Tapi .. mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Bukan seperti dua pasang sahabat, melainkan .. ah, tidak mungkin.

"Yo"

"Ehh Kakashi-san, konnichiwa .." Sapa Yasu.

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi-san" Ini Raidou. "Kau tidak bersama Genma ? Dimana dia ?"

Haruskah kucerita ? "Dia .. tidak enak badan"

Tidak.

"Genma-kun sakit ? Raidou, ayo kita jenguk dia!" Yasu panik setengah mati. Ada apa dengannya ? Aku sering kesal sendiri melihat sikapnya ini, terlebih jika itu berkaitan dengan Genma.

"Eh.. kau bilang ingin mencari buku medis di perpustakaan ?"

"Lain kali saja! Ayo Raidou"

Lihat saja kelakuannya itu.

"Tapi kita sudah hampir sampai .."

"Kita bisa kesini lagi besok, ayolah Raidou, aku ingin menjenguk Genma-kun.."

Keras kepala!

"Yasu, kita.."

"Raidou kau tahu aku―"

Argh, cukup! "Ojima-san, tenang. Dia baik-baik saja."

"E.. eh ? Maafkan aku .. aku hanya .. khawatir." Dia merasa bersalah, wajahnya sedih, tapi .. terlihat sedikit .. lega ?

"Hah .. dasar. Jika kau benar-benar ingin menemuinya, belilah sesuatu dulu, kau ingin menjenguknya kan ?"

Dan yah .. setelah mendengar izin dari Raidou tadi dua netra yang diperjelas kaca mata itu langsung berbinar, ck.

"Kau duluan, aku akan mengambil buku yang ingin kau baca dulu. Kita sudah sampai sini, aku tidak ingin kembali dengan tangan kosong."

Jadilah Yasu semakin senang dibuatnya. Emosional.

Akhirnya dia pergi .. Aku dapat masuk ke perpustakaan dengan tenang― bersama Raidou.. hahh..

"Kakashi-san, gomen"

"Huh ? Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk .. sikap Yasu barusan. Kau merasa tidak nyaman kan ?"

Bagaimana dia tahu ?

Aku dan Raidou memasuki perpustakaan. "Dia seperti itu karena sejak dulu hanya Genma yang menemaninya. Bagi Yasu, Genma sudah seperti saudara. Maka dari itu .."

Pernah dengar 'jangan besuara di perpustakaan ?'

"Maaf kalau dia membuatmu kesal. Dia tidak ada perasaan apa pun pada Genma, sungguh"

Huh ? Apa ? "Kau ini bicara apa ?"

"Ehh tidak-tidak .. maafkan aku Kakashi-san!"

Terlalu banyak perkataan aneh plus membingungkan hari ini. Bagai memberi petunjuk-petunjuk terpisah yang saling berkaitan. Kepalaku mulai sakit.

"Ano .. kalau boleh aku tahu, kau dan Genma .. kalian .."

"Kami kenapa ?"

"Kalian .. baik-baik saja kan ? Maksudku, kau .. terlihat tidak bebas hari ini. Jika kau ingin, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku bisa menjaga rahasia"

Senyum, Raidou tersenyum padaku. Aku merasa dikasihani, sial.

"Tak ada yang perlu diceritakan, Raidou." Aku segera mengambil tumpukan file yang ternyata telah tersusun rapi dan siap untuk dibawa, sementara Raidou cepat-cepat mengambil sebuah buku medis dan kembali mengikutiku. Kami berjalan keluar perpustakaan, menuju rumahku.

"Tapi Kakashi-san, aku mengerti sesuatu. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kau harus tahu ..."

Ocehannya semakin berbelit.

"... masalah syarat pendamping itu mengganggumu kan ? Kudengar juga .. kau .. bersedia menjalani perjodohan dengan salah satu keturunan Hyuuga ?"

Aku menyerah .. "Hh.. iya"

"Lalu hasilnya ?"

"Aku menolak"

Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum puas. "Aku tahu itu."

"Huh ?"

"Aku tahu pada akhirnya kau akan menolak atau membatalkan perjodohan itu. Biar kutebak, alasannya pasti .. hmm .." Tangan kirinya memegang dagu dan yang satunya diletakan bersedekap sambil memegang buku. Pose berpikir, menyebalkan.

"Raidou .. cukup, hentikan itu. Kurasa kepalaku akan mengeluarkan asap karena terlalu pening. Setidaknya hiburlah aku jika kau tidak bisa membantuku keluar dari masalah ini."

"A.. gomen na sai" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maa .. lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Yasu ?"

"... B-bagaimana .. apanya ?"

"Kalian lebih cocok dibilang 'mesra' ketimbang 'akrab' sekarang"

"Apa itu buruk ?"

Aku diam, memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan spontan barusan. Itu tidak buruk, bahkan aku senang melihat Raidou dan Yasu dekat. Asalkan mereka nyaman, itu tidak masalah. Lagi pula apa urusanku ?

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak"

"Hah .. syukurlah. Aku kira kau tidak suka atau merasa jijik dengan hubungan seperti itu"

Jleb

Aku tersentak. Hampir saja file-file ini meluncur jatuh ke tanah. "Jadi kalian berpacaran ?"

"Heee bukan-bukan! Bukan begitu Kakashi-san! Maksudku belum .."

"Belum ?"

"S-sebenarnya .. aku .. menyukai Yasu.."

Radiou .. dia seorang gay ? "Kau .. gay ?"

Wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu. "Tidak, maksudku ya. Sebelum bertemu dengan Yasu, tapi, tidak.. Ano, maksudku .. Arrghtt susah sekali menjelaskannya!"

Lucu sekali, aku sampai tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya. Apa setiap orang kasmaran selalu seperti dia ?

Aku menyeringai, ada satu hal lagi. "Aku juga baru menyadari, kalau kalian berdua sekarang hanya memanggil nama masing-masing .. tanpa tambahan –san "

Kena. Raidou tergagap-gagap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"A-ano .. i-itu aku.. ugh .."

"Tak apa Raidou, selama kau bahagia itu tak masalah. Aku ikut senang."

Raidou terbelalak, lalu sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Dia terlihat sangat senang sekaligus lega. "Terima kasih, Kakashi-san. Aku merasa .. sangat bebas."

"Tentu" Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Kau juga harus segera terbebas Kakashi-san. Kau terlihat begitu terbelenggu dengan beban-bebanmu. Aku dan Yasu .. tidak, maksudku .. kami semua mendukungmu. Jangan buat Genma menunggu terlalu lama."

Aku mengerjap. Genma ? aku ? mereka mendukungku ? Apa maksudnya ?

"Apa maksud―"

"Ahh.. kita sampai. Kapan terakhir kali aku berkunjung ke rumahmu ? Rumahmu luas, kalau tidak salah aku pernah ketiduran disini saat menjengukmu bersama Yamato. Aku boleh masuk ? Permisi .. Genma, Yasu .."

A .. hahh~ terserahlah. Terus saja tambahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jawaban dalam hidupku hari ini. Aku muak.

Aku melepas sandal kemudian menutup pintu. Menyusuri ruangan-ruangan di rumahku dan menemukan tiga pria tengah berkumpul dengan gemuruhnya. Cuma dua, karena yang satunya hanya menyeringai sambil memperhatikan sikap dua orang temannya yang tengah sibuk mempermasalahkan hal sepele.

Melihat mereka membuatku tersenyum. Syukurlah, setidaknya Genma dapat sedikit terhibur.

Aku meletakkan file-file yang kubawa ke dalam kamar lalu menghampiri mereka. Betapa senangnya aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini, terutama Genma yang terlihat membaik. "Kalian mau minum apa ?"

Namun tiba-tiba Genma berdiri. "Biar aku saja"

"Tidak, kau sedang sakit. Tetaplah disana, biar aku yang ambilkan."

Raidou dan Yasu saling lirik. Raut wajah Genma berubah tak suka setelah aku menyuruhnya diam. Apa dia marah ? Aku hanya tidak ingin dia kelelahan. Dia sedang tidak enak badan 'kan ? Setidaknya itu yang dia katakan tadi.

Aku segera menuju lemari es dan mengambil 4 kaleng minuman. 2 soda dan 2 larutan penyegar. Lalu kembali ke ruang tamu.

Genma masih dalam kondisi yang sama, kelihatannya aku lagi-lagi merusak mood-nya. Sementara Raidou dan Yasu malah menjadi canggung. Kami-sama .. aku sedang tidak berulang tahun kan ? Kenapa aku merasa dikerjai sekali hari ini ?

"Silahkan diminum"

Dua kaleng soda tadi kuletakkan di atas meja, tepatnya di sisi meja dimana Raidou dan Yasu berada. Aku memberikan satu kaleng larutan penyegar pada Genma yang langsung diterima tanpa berkata apapun. Dan sisanya untukku.

Aku duduk di samping Raidou, jangan tanya kenapa, karena Yasu sudah menempatkan diri di samping Genma sejak awal. Ch..

"Maaf merepotkan. Ah iya, aku membawakan melon." Yasu meletakkan melon-melon hijau yang sudah terpotong rapi dan beralas piring plastik persegi ke meja. "Melon sangat enak dimakan saat cuaca panas seperti ini. Genma-kun, semoga kau cepat sembuh." Ia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sakit"

"Aku tahu kau tidak sakit, tapi setidaknya makanlah agar perasaanmu membaik .."

Manusia hijau itu .. perhatian sekali dia ?

"Melon-melon itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku, Yasu."

"Tapi kan .."

Aku memutar bola mata. Yasu memasang wajah sedih sekarang. Dia pikir Genma akan terpengaruh ? Itu tidak akan mempan pada Genma, lihat saja.

"Tidak"

Apa kubilang.

Genma mengambil sebuah senbon dan langsung menyematkan benda runcing itu diantara bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Yasu," Raidou membuka soda miliknya dan meneguk beberapa kali. "ayo kita pulang, biarkan Genma istirahat."

"Aku tidak mau pulang sebelum Genma-kun melahap satu melon" Yasu merajuk, dan Raidou malah terlihat tak berdaya mendengar ucapan Yasu.

"Jangan kekanakan bodoh. Kau membuat Raidou khawatir"

Tajam sekali .. Tapi lelaki berkaca mata disampingnya malah tertawa riang. Kurasa ada kelainan dalam otaknya. "Tak apa, Raidou orang yang baik, dia akan menunggu."

Orang yang disebutkan namanya hanya bisa membuang napas pasrah. Ini tidak bisa kubiarkan. Licik sekali dia memanfaatkan kebaikan Raidou.

"Raidou memang akan menunggu, tapi ia tak akan berbohong di kertas laporan 'kan ?" Aku tersenyum. "Jika Tsunade-sama melihat laporan hari ini dan dia tidak senang dengan hasilnya, bisa saja dia memberhentikan Raidou dan menggantikan tugasnya dengan pengawas yang baru." Aku tersenyum lagi. Semoga ini berhasil.

"Be-benarkah ? Maafkan aku .." Dalam sekejap ekspresi cerianya berubah murung. Siapa suruh bersikap seenaknya begitu ? Tapi aku jadi merasa kasihan sekarang..

"Baiklah baiklahh.. hanya satu suapan kan ? Kalau begitu suapi aku"

Tunggu, apa ?

Genma pasti bercanda!

Ya, tidak mungkin Genma bersedia ..

"Kau akan memakannya ?"

Tidak tidak tidak ...

"Asal kau berjanji akan langsung pulang."

Si Ojima itu mengangguk mantap. Ia menusukkan garpu pada sepotong melon, kemudian mengarahkanya ke mulut Genma. "Buka mulutmu~" .

Genma menarik senbon dari mulutnya dan bersiap menerima sepotong buah melon dari tangan Yasu.

Hingga satu suapan akhirnya masuk ke mulut Genma.

Sakit

Oh Tuhan .. sebenarnya ada apa denganku ? Kenapa sakit sekali rasanya ? Dadaku sesak. Ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang menggebu-gebu .. dan itu terasa perih. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Mataku memanas. Jantungku ..

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang. Maaf merepotkan. Jaa ne~ "

Raidou masih terbelalak, tak percaya dengan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Tapi ia langsung memasang senyum. Ia tak ingin terlihat sedih di depan orang yang dicintainya. "Ha'i .." dan mereka pun pulang.

Lalu bagaimana denganku ? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu semarah ini, mereka hanya teman. Dan Raidou juga bilang kalau Yasu sudah menganggap Genma sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini ? Perasaan apa ini ?

Apakah aku ...

.

.

' _Dirimu juga .. harus terbebas, Kakashi-kun'_

' _Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya .. '_

Kepalaku sakit. Mereka .. seperti memberiku petunjuk. Semuanya saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Tapi apa ?

' _Kami semua mendukungmu.'_

' _Aku mendukungmu, Kakashi-kun. Kau harus segera menyatakannya atau dia akan direbut orang lain'_

Apa yang mereka katakan ? Aku .. Genma .. hatiku sakit saat Genma mengabaikanku. Terlebih waktu tadi siang ..

' _Tapi jika itu 'dia' .. aku yakin tak ada wanita yang cukup mampu mendekatinya. Karena sepertinya 'dia' juga menyukaimu'_

' _Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kau harus tahu ...'_

Apa yang tidak kusadari―

Oh tidak ..

Sial.

Aku. Menyukai. Genma.

Argghhh

Jadi itu sebabnya hatiku sakit melihat kedekatan Genma dan Yasu, juga saat Nao bilang kalau ia menyukai Genma. Bahkan semua orang menyadarinya, tapi aku tidak. Lalu bagaimana dengan Genma ?

' _Jangan buat Genma menunggu terlalu lama.'_

Jangan-jangan Genma juga menyadarinya ? Kami-sama...

Hahh~ kapan perasaan ini muncul ? Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi hatiku sakit ketika melihat Genma dekat dengan orang lain. Aku juga tidak bisa terima jika ada yang mengusik pria satu itu.

Pria ..

Genma seorang pria, sama denganku. Kenapa ? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada seorang pria ? Dia sahabatku sejak kecil, aku tak mungkin ..

' _Apa itu buruk ?'_

Ya, benar. Tak ada masalah selama aku senang. Persetan dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Bebanku sudah cukup banyak, jadi tak masalah kan bila aku ingin bahagia ? Ku yakin Genma juga setuju dengan hal itu.

Aku.. aku harus mengatakannya.

.

.

Tok tok

Kuharap Genma belum tidur. Yah .. ini baru tengah malam, hampir. Aku tahu seharusnya sudah sejak tadi aku menemui Genma dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku― tiba-tiba saja kakiku berat untuk melangkah, dan lidahku kelu. Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan jantungku sekarang, rasanya lebih mendebarkan dibanding menghadapi Kaguya!

"Genma, aku ingin bicara"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dia sudah tidur ? Tapi aku tak bisa menunggu sampai besok. Kurasa tak apa jika aku masuk.

Aku kemudian membuka pintu kamar Genma. Dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah, orang yang sejak tadi ingin ku ajak bicara ternyata sama sekali belum tidur dan sedang duduk menyandar sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal. Hh ... Dia masih marah. Terbukti dengan sikap diamnya yang tak menjawabku tadi, dia juga tidak menoleh sama sekali sejak aku membuka pintu.

Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini.

Lebih baik kusingkirkan dulu masalah itu, ada masalah yang lebih penting. Aku berjalan menghampiri Genma kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang bersebrangan dengannya. Dia masih diam, tak mempedulikan kehadiranku.

Aku membaringkan tubuh disana, menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan meski dibawah tanganku terdapat bantal yang empuk dan nyaman. Astaga .. kenapa detak jantungku semakin kencang ? Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Huftt ..

"Genma, aku .." Arrgghhhh... canggung sekalii! Aku menurunkan kedua tangan yang sebelumnya menjadi alas kepalaku.

Genma tidak menjawab, namun ia menutup buku yang ia baca, meletakannya diatas meja, lalu kembali bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Akhirnya dia memperhatikan.

Sekarang apa ? Dia sudah memperhatikan, tapi sikapnya masih dingin. Hah~ dasar .. "Genma, aku―"

"Aku minta maaf"

"Hah ?" Aku mengerjap. Kenapa dia yang meminta maaf ?

"Maaf atas sikapku hari ini, aku mengabaikanmu bahkan tanpa kau tahu apa penyebabnya"

Dia ..

"Bodoh sekali diriku ini" Ia tertawa kecil.

Aku menyamakan posisiku seperti Genma, bersandar agar rasa gugup ini sedikit berkurang. Kulihat dari caranya tertawa, ada yang ia sembunyikan. Seperti sebuah luka, luka mendalam yang tak pernah diungkapkan.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Meski sampai saat ini aku tak mengerti, kau bahkan tak memberitahu apa kesalahanku." Sial, jantungku ingin meledak rasanya. "Aku―"

"Sudahlah Kakashi .. tidak usah kau pikirkan. Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting" Dia mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengacak rambutku sambil tersenyum. Ck, 'bukan sesuatu yang penting' apanya ?

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari puncak kepalaku. Ia bingung, namun wajah tampannya langsung mengukir senyum kembali.

"Genma, Nao bilang, ia meminta maaf atas perkataannya kemarin."

Mimik Genma langsung berubah 180 derajat. Jadi dia marah karena masalah Nao ? Apa dia .. menyukai gadis itu ?

"Hyuuga Nao maksudmu ?"

"Ya, dan ada satu hal lagi. Kuharap kau senang mendengarnya." Kurasa membicarakan hal ini sedikit tidak masalah.

"Huh ?"

"Dia menyukaimu."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus senang ?"

Genma menaikkan satu alis, begitu juga denganku. Seharusnya dia senang kan ? Seorang putri dari keluarga bangsawan menyukai dirinya, atau itu .. benar-benar hanya dugaanku ? Jadi benar itu hanya dugaanku ? Hei hei .. kenapa aku sesenang ini sekarang ? Sial.

"Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang dia katakan tadi, Genma. Andai kau mendengarnya .. dia benar-benar membuatku pusing di hari yang masih terlalu pagi untukku" Aku tertawa kecil. Tapi Genma malah terlihat semakin kesal.

"Awalnya dia terlihat ragu ..."

"Kakashi bisa kau hentikan ini ?"

" ... tapi setelah dia mengatakan semuanya, dia sungguh terlihat lega ..."

"Kakashi"

"... dia terbebas."

"Arrgghhh cukup!" Aku terkejut, dengan cepat Genma berbalik dan langsung menindihku. Kedua tanganku ditahan olehnya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalaku. Aku menatapnya, dua mata karamel yang begitu indah, sarat akan kemarahan. Atau .. rasa cemburu ?

Kutatap dua mata yang benar-benar kusukai itu lebih dalam, aku tersenyum. "Suki da"

Genma terbelalak. Genggaman tangannya di kedua pergelangan tanganku mulai melemah. Ia tak percaya dengan yang kukatakan. Aku tahu itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Genma."

Dia masih tak percaya, bibirnya menarik senyum meremehkan, lalu membuang muka. "Jangan bercanda Kakashi, kau akan menikah dengan Nao. Jangan memberiku harapan seperti ini."

Dia bilang apa ? Sungguh, aku langsung tertawa geli setelah dia mengatakan itu. Dan dia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pergelanganku dan bangkit dari atas tubuhku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Genma ? Kau tadi mendengarku kan ? Dia, Hyuuga Nao, orang yang dijodohkan denganku, dia menyukaimu. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot menikahi orang yang tidak menyukaiku ?"

"Tapi anbu yang tadi pagi datang― dia suruhan Tsunade-sama kan ?"

"Yep. Tunggu, kau melihat anbu itu ?"

"Dia menyuruhmu untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Nao dan melanjutkan perjodohan kalian kan ?"

Aku mengerjap. "Kau mendengar anbu tadi mengatakan hal seperti yang kau bilang itu ?"

"Tidak, aku hanya .. berasumsi karena .. kau .. langsung bergegas, jadi .. yah .."

Oh Tuhan .. lihat tingkahnya itu. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku tahu betul kalau itu sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Jadi kau mengabaikanku seharian ini karena hal itu ?"

"Maaf"

Aku tertawa. Kesalah pahamannya terhadapku ternyata sanggup membuat hidupku merana hari ini. Dahsyat sekali. Tapi tak apa, karena hari ini, aku akhirnya dapat menyatakan perasaanku.

"Shiranui Genma, maukah kau menjadi pendampingku ?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
